Virtual Encounter
by Flash 'n' Burn
Summary: Anastasia and Christian meet accidentally via email. They are both in need of some hot loving and start exchanging their deepest sexual desires. Will they decide to meet and continue their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is made up in joint effort between Alexandra I and devangel6.**

**We hope you will like it. Please leave your comments and tell us your opinion.**

**We are always eager to read your feedback!**

**p.s. This site does not allow emails to go through so it is difficult to see when CG makes an error and types a wrong email address, hence his email ending up in AS inbox. But you get the point. :)**  
x

Christian POV.

I'm mad as hell, Adele decided to fly out to Las Vegas and only tell me after she landed in McCarran International. "Ugh!" I know this isn't one of our regular days for meeting, since it's not yet Friday, but by god, if I want to fuck my sub on Wednesday evening, she better be here pronto! Instead I receive a text message stating that she has to be in court for her brother's hearing or some shit like that.

Now I'm really mad and want to spank the living hell out of her delicious pale bottom and fuck her senseless.

I know it's not really her that I'm mostly mad at; it's this thing at work, that fucking Yoshimoto contract we've been working on for the past two months. Wilson from legal only today managed to tell me they are behind on the contracts. I'm getting worked up over it again. '_Just breathe Grey, nice and slowly, breathe in, hold it, let it out…' _This is fucking useless, what I really wanted to do was kick the shit out of my legal team and then fire them all, but since violence against employees is very bad, especially against a bunch of no good damn lawyers, who would sue my ass five ways to Sunday, I'm forced to delegate and spank my trusty sub Adele, which brings me back to the other reason why I'm so frustratingly mad. **She left the fucking state!**

Pacing aimlessly up and down my study I am trying to squeeze the living hell out of this poor stress relieving rubber ball my therapist recommended I get. The damn thing is making me more frustrated and miserable… What I really want, no what I really **need **is to get Adele into my playroom and whip the living shit out of her and then fuck her to unconsciousness.

"Fuck!" I throw the cursed ball across the room. Bouncing of the glass trophy case I watch unperturbed how the glass cracks and shards of it clatter to the ground with a jarring sound. I clench my teeth violently and a long hissing stream of air comes out. "Fucking great, now I made a mess!" I murmur to myself and drive both of my hand through my messy hair, a nervous habit from my childhood that I can't seem to get rid of.

A fuck is definitely what I need right now, but Miss Sterle, the root of my frustrations, decided to take a trip on the count of some family emergency and had to fly out to Nevada, Las Vegas to be in the court hearings of her looser, waste of space, brother, who got himself into some kind of trouble with the law again.

The tightness in my pants is starting to get annoying when I'm suddenly roused from my musings by a quick knock on the door and the head of my security marches in the room quickly surveying the surroundings with a perplexed look on his face, looking for some kind of intruder or any danger to my life or wellbeing. Taylor is a damn good worker, one of my most loyal and trusted employee that I ever had a pleasure working with. He's the epitome of professional behavior, but I neither need nor want to see him now, so I throw him an annoyed look trying to brush him off. Seeing that there is no apparent danger Taylor squares his shoulders and stands up straight with a hint of questioning look on his face.

"Sir, is everything alright? I'll tell Gale to clean this up." I relax the muscles of my face to a neutral expression, and wave him off.

"It's ok, Taylor, that's not necessary, she can clean it up later, leave it for now, just warn her to be careful not to cut herself."

"Very well sir." With that he spins on his heel and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I sink into my comfy leather desk chair and pick up the file I have on my frustrating sub. Copies of our contract, NDA she signed, background check, all the usual stuff I do for every one of my subs.

My eyes glide over her details again and linger on the photograph of her. Physically she's the perfect specimen, just the way I like them, slender build, sparkling blue eyes, long, shiny brown hair, that I can braid and use to fully control the movements of her head... Argh… Just thinking about her obediently keeling before me and taking all of me into her mouth sends my dick into overdrive. The tension in my pants is becoming uncomfortable and I need to adjust myself by aligning the shaft straight with the zipper. Ahh, any kind of touch to my hard aching cock feels kind of nice, maybe I should…

"Damn it!" A curse escapes through my clenched teeth, ringing out in the vast empty space of my home office. I am not going to masturbate like some horny teenager while fantasizing about fucking my ungrateful sub. And another thing, the fantasy sadly is all wrong, but better than reality, because Adele has a horrible gag reflex, choke and then slobber all over the playroom floor in a coughing fit, like she does every time I hit the back of her throat. That one time she almost bit off my cock, oral skills is really not her forte. It's like I'm fantasizing about someone else entirely and I'm getting damn hard by thinking of fucking the mouth of this mystery woman who looks like my sub, but is really not.

Flynn, my therapist, suggested this new form of therapy that I write whatever I'm feeling on paper so that we can analyze it later in one of our sessions. Except, what I'm feeling right now is damn horny and what I need is my sub, here in Escala, on all fours, strapped to the whipping bench, helpless and soaking wet for me to flog her and then fuck her… But that's not happening thanks to that fucking dickhead brother of hers who managed to get himself arrested.

Writing… hmm maybe I should compose a wayward e-mail to Miss Sterle depicting all the kinky things I am going to do to her when she gets here and then take a cold shower… and maybe go have a few rounds of kickboxing with Taylor in the gym downstairs.

I opened my laptop, log onto my personal e-mail account and start drafting the e-mail, trying to somehow get rid of all this pent up sexual energy that I'm feeling now and hopefully to get some actual work done afterwards.

**To:** A. S.

**Subject:** Frustrated

**From:** C. G.

**Date: **23/01/13/ 22:14

You have no idea how frustrated you make me feel because you are not available for a fuck this evening. I had some stressful meetings this morning and all I want to do is just loose myself in your fucking nice wet pussy and pound you hard into oblivion.

I am so damn hard right now… Thinking about fucking your warm mouth and coming all over your lovely face… and you deciding to skip town instead without any notice….leaving me as hard as a stone and damn frustrated …well.. I think you have earned yourself a punishment. My palm is already twiching.

Tomorrow I want you kneeling by the door in the playroom, in your position. White cotton panties, head down, legs parted wide for me ….mm…and palms flat on your thighs. Waiting for me patiently. If I catch you fidgeting I will add some extra lashes to your punishment and not let you come after I fuck you ...fast and hard.

I want your hair braided, because the first thing I will do is yank you up by the roots of your hair and lead you to the spanking bench for your lesson.

Pay attention now and imagine I'm doing this to you already.

I tighten my hold on your braid, gripping your hair near the roots and lead you to the middle of the room, forcing you to kneel and draping your body over the padded leather whipping bench.

I cuff your ankles with the leather straps to the bench legs and securing a spreader bar just above your knees so your dripping pussy stays nice and open to me. Put your hands behind your neck..Yes.. I cuff your wrists with metal handcuffs over your neck, your fingers interlocked. I'm binding your upper arm to your forearm with rope and tie you down to the bench trough your elbows. You're now kneeling over the whipping bench tied down all snug and secure.

Hmm… I take your favorite toy from my drawer chest of goodies. The butt plug will do nicely for you to wear while I whip you with the cat'o'nine.

I shimmy your panties to the side and stroke my lube covered hand upward through the apex of your thighs brushing your sopping folds, going to your sweet puckered up rosette and lubing it up good. It that cold? Mm..Yes…I know. Here, suck on this, make it moist and warm… because it's going straight up your ass.

Mmmhm, very good, enough… lets put it up there… open wide and relax for me now. Mm…There you go! Good girl, how does it feel? Nice, huh? Well, let's see how you will feel after I work you over with the claws of my cat o' nine tails.

Twenty lashes with the nine tails across your back, your ass and thighs making them may favorite shade of pink…I want to hear you meow and purr with pleasure and pain receiving it... Oh yes, how lovely your skin looks now, all pink and warm, this color suits you very much…

Mmmhm, I like controlling your ass hole by twisting and pulling of the butt plug.

I think it's time to relieve you of your soaked panties…I rip them in half forcefully from your warm rosy ass. There… I hope you weren't attached to them. I sink two of my fingers into your dripping pussy and rotate around, thrusting them deep inside you, stroking your pulsating inner walls, stretching you, making you beg for me to fuck you already…

Removing my drenched fingers I bring them to your mouth and give you a little taste of your inner sanctuary…mm…yes…suck my salty fingers… coated with your juices baby, yes, I want them all clean.

I pull down the zipper of my tattered soft jeans and take my cock out, driving straight into your throbbing pussy, I hold you by your braid and …I'm fucking you with abandon. Ah... I can feel you climax all around me, your walls contracting with spasms, but I'm not done yet, I want to fuck you some more until you come screaming and quivering all around me for a second time. Fuck, ahh, I can feel your pussy squeezing my dick hard all around and you pull me down into a shattering orgasm together with you. I remove the anal plug and still feel your inner walls throbbing… your whole body is shaking, missing the fullness of the plug. Ah…and you are pulsating erratically again, kneading my dick between your folds, massaging it while you ride off another orgasmic spiral of anal pleasure…

That was good.

I'm satisfied and I let you rest for a while; your body needs it…

Adele…be prepared, you will be sore…

Sincerely,

C. G.

Well…this certainly helped me. I hit the send button and wait. I decide to read my email again when I realize with horror that I made one small typo.

x

Ana POV.

Mmm..I love my coffee. Starbucks makes the best coffees in the world. Well…it's also conveniently based next to my offices but that's a different matter.

Right. I am at my desk, ready to work. I have so many emails I don't think I will ever get on top of them. They just keep coming. It never stops. But ...I am not complaining. I love my job. A lot.

Now...just to open my private email account and I am all set, don't want to miss out any of gossip during the day.

Hm? What's this? Who on earth is C. Grey?

I open the email and start reading. Oh my! This is definitely not intended for me. Someone called Adele…oh…I turn my face away from the computer screen. I know I have blushed. Shall I keep reading? Um…um….by the time my mind makes the decision I am already going fast through the email.

Oh my….she is really getting it from this guy. I wouldn't mind being fucked by someone…as hard her I might say. I am fucking needy…haven't had a relationship in almost a year. I know I shouldn't but I feel I owe it to my body to read this email to the end.

I continue reading and I'm aware my lower lip is pulsating... mm….what? I am holding it with my teeth. What am I doing? I don't bite my lip! This email…oh…it's certainly gets my juices running.

Perhaps someone sent it as a joke? I look around me in the office. Everybody is minding their own business. It's my mind.

Clearly this C. Grey is into BDSM. Not my cup of tea but oh my…is this what is all about? I'll take everything from what he is saying but the lashing. That scares me.

Oh…and he promises her she'll be sore after. Mm…I like that.

_Stop listening to your needy body Ana! _My mind is always here to wake me up.

I deliberately minimize the gmail screen and focus on um…my work emails. Is my breathing shallow? Argh! I place my hands on the edge of the desk and push off. The chair I am sitting on slides backwards on its wheels and I swivel around, stopping right next to the window, looking outside. I need sex. I really do. I have had a very dry year and this is the closest I got to fucking. Um…ok, getting wet. But good wet. Scary wet. Should I email him back? Am I that gutsy? No. I know I am not.

I pull back to my desk and ignore the stares from my colleagues. They've seen me doing this before. No big deal.

Let me read the email again. Mm….pounding me hard into oblivion…tick, my dripping pussy open for him…tick, lubing my puckered rosette…mmm…tick, although I don't think I will need any lubing at all. Listening to me purring with pleasure…tick, ripping my panties in half…mm...tick, sinking fingers into my dripping pussy and rotating….mm…thrusting deep inside…making me beg…tick. Fucking me with abandon…tick, my body shaking from the orgasm…tick. Oh my! Did I just feel throbbing in my…oh this is not good Ana…not good.

Ok, think. Think! He doesn't know me, and I don't know him. I will write back. I don't care. If I can't have sex in reality I am sure I will get close this way.

**To:** C. G.

**Subject:** Re: Frustrated

**From:** A. S.

**Date:** 24/01/13/ 9:43

Dear Mr. Grey

I immensely enjoyed reading your email and I have to add my comments.

To begin with, my name is not Adele. Sorry about that. You can call me Miss. Steele. That's sufficient for now.

Next, I am in a need of being fucked just as much as you want to fuck me…or whoever. I am not usually this brave. In fact, if I would describe myself I would say I'm someone who is quiet, shy, always led by others and would rather obey than fight back. But since you don't know me, or I you, and you made me wet with your email, this is my desire.

First, you need to lead me to your playroom. How am I supposed to know where it is? I want you undressing me up to what you think it's best. I have only white lace panties. Those will have to do. I need a hard fuck at the moment and I will do anything to get it.

My hair is already braided and ready for you, waiting to pull it, taking me to the whipping bench. I haven't seen one yet but I am sure you will be more than happy to introduce me to it. Mm...at this stage...any bench will do for me.

I am not sure about the lashing but I can do other things for you. Mm..yes…about my favorite toy, how did you know? I love but plugs. Mm…I am bent down, my panties off, open for you, please... put it inside of me and...start fucking. Hard. My sodden folds cannot hold off any more. I get so many flash burns in my groins I've lost count.

Mm…I moan loud…purr… like you want me to… your stiff member thrusting inside of me….and I am listening to you groan...with each thrust louder and louder…mm…yes, I do that to you…

Ah…I love when you twist the but plug…takes me places I only dream of…You take your glory out and come in the front of me, pushing it into my mouth, deep inside my throat. Mm…I'm licking myself off of you, tasting our juices and I love it…I bob my head on you while you tangle your fingers in my hair, pushing me harder and deeper on to you.. Mm…it's what I like. Your cock in my mouth. Hard. Wet. Needy. I hear your groans again and I know you are near, coming. With one last grunt you pull out and spray your jizz all over my face. Mm…yes, I love that.

I have pleased you, Master.

Your turn now.

A. Steele.

Oh my, I am so naughty. I wonder what he'll think of this email?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Wow, we are deeply humbled and blown away by the warm reception to this story, thank you all very much for you support! Me, devangel6, writer of Christian's part and the wonderful Alexandra I, who speaks for Ana, we both are having loads of fun creating this story together and we appreciate you comments very much, so keep them coming ;)

* * *

Christian POV.

I'm sitting at my desk, in my spacious, clinically white office at the top floor of Grey House and stare out of the floor to ceiling glass windows. I'm all immersed in my own thoughts, my gaze traveling across some far away rooftops of the glass and steel skyscrapers. Suddenly I'm roused from my musings by a ping of my laptop alerting me I've got a new email. I hope it's news from Barney, I asked him to look into that email address to which I accidentally sent my kinky letter meant for Adele last night. So far he had no luck getting into that email account and deleting that fucking stupid letter.

_What the fuck where you thinking Grey? Oh that's right, you let your dick do the thinking… _

Who could've fucking known that breaking into the Google servers would be more difficult then stealing government secrets from the fucking Pentagon…? It seems to be a hard task even for one of the best computer wiz kids like Barney… On the other hand Google does have more computer nerds than you could fit into a whole Comic-Con geek fest. I should probably look into buying more of their stocks.

I look at the email and my mouth opens for a split second. _What the fuck?_ Whoever I sent the letter to, wrote me back… _This is going to be interesting… well, let's take a look then, shall we?_

I click on the letter sting in my inbox and for some strange reason I'm holding my breath with nervous trepidation.

…I read the last lines of the letter and the words are just ringing in my ears… _I have pleased you, Master._ Only now I notice that I'm practically panting, my breaths coming in short shallow huffs and my dick is throbbing in my slacks. I'm almost afraid to move a muscle, because I just fucking might come in my pants… _What the fuck was that? Get your fucking shit together Grey, you're acting like some horny teenager and not the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. For all you know this letter could be from some pimple-faced teenager, who's playing a prank on you with a bunch of her giggling girlfriends. Or it could be some fat bold guy, pretending to be a girl, who spends his days glued to a computer in his mother's basement, trolling people on the internet… _

_Ok you're spiraling Grey, enough of this bullshit, take control of this now, just like Elena taught you and just deal with this._

First thing's first, I so need someone to deal with this massive wood I've got going in my pants, it's fucking killing me… I go over the email one more time, and drag my mouse over to delete button_… Just one click and be done with it, get it out of your mind and let Barney deal with it, what the fuck are you waiting for Grey?_...**"Your turn now"**… _She's fucking challenging me… Who the hell are you Miss Steele? And why the hell do I feel so turned on by your reply? Am I really thinking of doing this? _I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, my left hand sliding under the table and rubbing the hard throbbing bulge in my pants adjusting it. _Why is this so erotic? Why do I suddenly want this woman so much? What the fuck is wrong with me? That's not how I do things… I don't play games… well… at least not that kind of games… Virtual, over the internet, practically anonymously… I take huge pride in letting people know who they are dealing with and they all fear me… The name "Grey" alone has an immense power and no one dares to mess with me…_

Ok Miss Steele, let's play this game, but first I need to "adjust" the nature of Barney's task.

I pick up my phone and ring the IT department. I bark out my orders, not even bothering to listen to whatever pleasantries the person on the other side has to say.

"Grey here, put Barney on the line right away," I growl at some girl who picked up the phone.

"S-sure Mr. Grey, tan-transferring your call right away," I can hear her shakily exhaling before the call goes to Barney's desk, or his cave, however he likes to call it…

"Uhh Mr. Grey, I had a bit of a trouble breaching the security, I'm trying to get in touch with my buddy who works there, but it's risky… If all else fails I might have to send some nasty worm to crash the whole server… But that might have very severe consequences, erasing e-mails from thousands of people and infecting a whole lot of computers… And it might turn out all for nothing because most of the emails are automatically backed up on their system… I'm so sorry Mr. Grey I'm doing what I can, but this is Google we're talking about, they have better security than Pent..," I interrupt his rambling by clearing my throat and he stops in his tracks, leaving only ragged breathing on the line.

"Relax Barney, no need to crash the servers for half of Seattle's residents by unleashing some crazy computer virus loose over one stupid email… Just put that on the back burner for now, I have another task for you instead."

"Understood Mr. Grey, what do you want me to do?"

"I just got a reply from that email address, can you narrow down from where it originated?"

"Well, they are using mobile IP protocols now and it means that…" Ugh... I don't have patience to listen to his techno babble.

"Save me the technical details for now and just answer my question, can you do it or not?"

"I believe I can reverse the signal back to the router and find out at least what network it came from, possibly narrow it down to a few blocks radius, just give me thirty seconds and I'll email you the results sir."

"Great, do that!" I hang up on Barney and dial the extension for Welch.

My email chirps with the message from Barney. I wedge the phone between my shoulder and my cheek and I click to open the attached map with an approximate location marked in red circle… Hmm that's lucky, the address appears to be local, it's here in Seattle… What are the odds? For all I know I could have emailed someone in Uganda or something…

"Mr. Grey, what can I do for you, sir?" Asks Welch.

"Um, yes, can you find me every woman by the last name of Steele, S-T-E-E-L-E, who lives or works in Seattle, concentrate on the South Lake Union / Cascade area, initial letter of the first name A. Compile me a list and send it to me ASAP."

"You got it, sir; you'll have it in your email in a few minutes."

While I wait for the list I decide to get a coffee. I press the intercom button and speak with my PA Andrea.

"Can I get a cup of coffee in here, Andrea?"

"Right away, sir," quickly and efficiently, my trusted PA Andrea always ready to cater to my every whim. That's how all my staff operate, you never hear anyone complaining… well not if they want to keep their jobs that is.

She enters my office shortly after with a quick knock on the door and sets the steaming cup of coffee on my desk, taking a step back, waiting for any other task. I wave her off.

"That'll be all Andrea, thank you."

"Very well Mr. Grey" she says before closing the door behind her. I just nod my head.

I'm halfway through my coffee, when the email containing the list I asked Welch comes to my inbox. Quite a short list, only one person by the last name Steele and first name beginning with the letter A. Anastasia Steele. Working at… well I'll be damned, surprise, surprise, working at SIP, editor, 24 years old, unmarried. Welch even included a photo, how nice of him, I click on the photo attachment and my dick twitches in response to the angelic beauty looking back at me from the picture.

_Holy shit, long wavy brown hair, huge sparkling blue eyes, cute button nose and the most beautiful and innocent smile I ever saw. God I want to fuck her so bad, I feel like my dick is going to burst the seam of my suit pants. I have to know everything there is about little Miss Steele here. Does she know that I recently just acquired SIP? No, how could she? The deal is still embargoed for another few weeks and I'm not planning on making a public announcement until the official name change to Grey Publishing in three months after I take full control of it. Did she figure out who I am? Argh, I need full info on her._

"Welch, it's Grey again, get me the full works on Miss Steele, just do it all quietly and discreetly, I don't want any alarm bells going off on her end, you got that?"

"I've already started sir, and have I ever done it any other way, sir?" I can hear a tiny amount of hurt in his voice, he's right of course, after all this time he knows my stalker tendencies better than anyone and he's done thousands of background checks for me, always with the upmost discretion. Why do I feel so nervous asking for this one? What's so different about her?

"Right, you're totally right, I'm sorry for doubting your methods… I just want you to be extra attentive with this, one copy only, printed, for my eyes only, I want it on my desk by the end of the day, can you do it?"

"Yes sir, you can count on me."

Hanging up the phone I get back to my personal email account and get ready to answer the salacious letter Miss Steele wrote me. _Ok, you want to play? Let's play Miss Steele; I will make you so aroused that the leather of your chair will have to be replaced._ I chuckle to myself evilly and start writing my reply.

* * *

**To:** A. S.

**Subject:** Pleased

**From:** C. G.

**Date: **24/01/13/ 10:55

Dear Ms. Steele,

First allow me to apologize for accidentally sending you a letter of such vulgar and explicit contents. Where are my manners? I would never do such rude things to a lady without at least getting to know her name and treating her to a nice dinner first. And any fun in the playroom would only begin after the signing of the contract in which we both would clearly specify all our soft and hard limits, the do's and don'ts, likes and dislikes. The safety and total satisfaction of both parties involved are always my highest priorities. Relationships like that are always based on absolute trust and honesty. I guess we kind of skipped a few steps there… But I have to admit that I am very pleasantly surprised by this unexpected turn of events that led to you receiving the letter meant for Adele.

Our accidental virtual encounter feels so erotic, mysterious and I don't know why I feel so attracted to you. I practically know nothing about you. It feels forbidden but also very exciting and so damn sexy…

You are very brave woman Miss Stele, for answering such explicit letter like this, and the way you answered… mmmhmm I'm so damn hard right now. I think my pants might split in half.

I noticed your aversion to whipping and I applaud your initiative to replace it with the alternative of me fucking your mouth… oh I would like it very much…

I think with the proper training and care, you would make a great submissive. We would probably start from something light, like sensual spanking or soft flogging with soft suede flogger. It doesn't hurt at all, just creates wonderful tingling sensation, bringing the blood to the surface of your skin and making it one large erogenous zone. Would you like to imagine what it would feel like? Let me paint the picture for you. And you… relax and enjoy the ride.

First, few quick rules before we start:

You will always conduct yourself in a quiet and respectful manner in my presence. You will keep your eyes downcast and not speak unless I address you first. You may address me Sir or Mr. Grey.

When in the playroom you will call me Master because I am your Master and I can do whatever I wish with you. I'm sure you look fantastic in a tight pair of jeans or a pant suit, but when you are with me I want you only in skirts or dresses and heels. I want a quick access to you in case I decide to fuck you on any of the numerous surfaces in my penthouse, like the breakfast island for instance or my beautiful black baby grand piano… mmmhmm fuck you from behind, pressing your beautiful body against the glass of my floor to ceiling windows overlooking the streets below…

Well then, if you dare, let me lead you to the playroom Miss Steele, come now, follow me.

We go through the vast and open living loom and up the stairs to the second floor where two extra guest rooms and the playroom are located. The first one on the left would be at your full disposal, if you were to become my submissive. It's fully furbished, with its own separate spacious bathroom and fully stocked walk-in closet, containing never before worn clothes and shoes from the latest fashion collections. You could redo the whole room into whatever style you like. The double doors on the right lead to the playroom. Come.

I wish you would come and see the magnificence of this room… The beautiful carved high ceilings have a grid with hooks and karabiners, that's used for suspension, but don't you worry about that now.

The deep burgundy walls integrated with full surround audio system and fitted with hooks and shelves, containing massive array of tools of the trade. From floggers and paddles to whips and canes. Mounted on the adjacent wall is X shaped cross with leather straps and cuffs on it. In the left far corner stands large, antique, carved four poster bed with red silk sheets… Before the bed stands oxblood leather couch and in the center of the room is the leather padded spanking bench. Slightly to the right of it stands a wooden stockade with adjustable height. And from the right far corner hangs suspended sex swing set. Against the left side wall, behind the couch stands large ornamental museum chest with drawers full of various toys. I think I have the lot; dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, beads, eggs, anal wands. I keep all the bondage tools there too, handcuffs, various ropes, zip ties, gags, blindfolds. If you think there is something missing do let me know and I shall provide it for you.

The scent of the room is of leather, wood polish and fresh citrus. It's soundproofed and it has soft dimmed lighting.

The heavy double doors close behind us, don't be frightened, I will not hurt you, I'm here to give you pleasure only.

Now, let's get you out from these uncomfortable clothes… Ah, yes, the bra too, you can leave the panties and your heels on for now.

I stand behind you, your back flush to my chest and my hands travel up from your thighs lightly brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden behind your panties, up over your stomach, then higher counting your ribs, fondling the fleshy mounds of your chest, squeezing your nipples, then giving them a hard tug I slide my hands further up caressing your throat… I brush your hair to one side of your face while the index finger of my left hand slips into your mouth, letting you suck it… My lips brush against the skin of your exposed neck and I trap the soft flesh of your earlobe between my teeth, nibbling on it gently…

My hands land on your shoulders and then slide down your arms, locking them behind your back. I take a plastic zip tie from my pocket and fasten your wrists together.

I lead you to the bed and I sit on the edge of it, draping you across my legs. Yes, position your upper body on the bed. ..Like that. I can feel my breath getting quicker from the excitement I get from knowing I will spank your delicious round bottom… I trap your legs with one of mine and weave my left hand between your zip tied arms, holding you firmly locked in place… My right hand caresses your tight ass cheeks and I slip it between the apex of your thighs… Ohh, yes I love the dampness of your panties… I tug them down, leaving them to rest just above your knees and knead your ass some more. I lift my hand into the air and bring it down against your right cheek in a delicate upward motion, and I repeat the same on the left cheek and one more time striking your pussy. I soothe your tingling skin by stroking the places that I struck and then sinking two of my fingers into your parted pussy.

Ahh… I could listen to you moaning all day long… I repeat the rhythm few more times and I can feel your body tensing, you getting ready to explode. Not yet… hold it in; I want to be inside you when you come. I cut off the plastic tie and flip you on your back in the middle of the bed. In seconds I'm nestled between your legs, rubbing my stiffness between your slick lips… I pull your legs on my shoulders and enter you with single deep thrust… Your back is off the silky sheets, only your neck, arms and shoulders are touching the surface of the bed and I'm pounding into you with deep fast thrusts accompanied by muffled grunts coming from between my clenched teeth. It doesn't take long until your screams pierce my ears and both our bodies tremble in unison. Exhausted I lay my head between your heaving breasts and try to catch my own heavy breath…

Miss Steele, where should I send the check for the steam cleaning of your furniture and replacement of your ruined panties?

Sincerely,

Mr. Grey

I hit the send button and recline in my comfy chair. Let's see what she has to answer this time. I almost have half a mind to order Taylor to bring the car abound and go do a thorough inspection of my newly acquired Seattle's Independent Publishing house, just to see what state Miss Steele is in after she reads my email…

* * *

Ana POV.

I am a fervent literature enthusiast and as an editor I am required to take a genuine interest in what I read. Sometimes I do and other times my mind wonders off. Today is one of those days.

Don't get me wrong, it is absolutely vital for me to work accurately, to verify the factual statements, review the language and style, ensure the spelling is consistent and double-check the quotations. Of course, I am not the only one doing this but I am the first one. Meaning I have to comb through it thoroughly. And today it's just...complicated.

I have been ready to work until I received that email an hour ago. It just bugs me. In a good sense. First of all, I think I replied too quickly. I should have consulted with someone at least. Why did I have to rush into it? Now it's too late. Whoever I decide to tell they will see what slutty mouth I have. Nobody has heard me talk like that. So that's a no-go.

Then, the second thing I did wrong is replying. Why, why, why did I do that?

I am a respected editor at SIP and if my boss find out what type of language I used she would fire me on the spot. I am trying to build a career out of writing and editing and here I am, answering tasteless emails on a BDMS side. Oh my. And what a yummy delicious side that it!

I never knew I would like that sort of thing. I mean, yes, this is all too good over the internet but would I actually commit to participate…hmm... No, definitely not.

Which bring me to my biggest worry. If I am somehow traced...what would I say? I already feel the adrenaline shooting through my heart. From the fear of getting caught.

_Breathe in….and out…Calm down Ana._

Maybe I should analyze the situation from a different point of view.

Let's say he received my email and he read it. Would he want to play? If yes, than is he cheating on that girl... Adele? I mean...that's his girl right? Hm. Theoretically he's not cheating because it's via email...and...it's a damn good one I must say!

OK. It's official. I am losing my mind. Why did I email him back? Let's look at the facts. The email was unbelievably sexy. Mhm. It was so sexy I had to go to the restroom and wipe myself with a tissue. Twice! Another fact. I haven't had a good fuck in a while, so...really, my clit was replying that email…rather than my mind. Fact three...um…I really want him to email me back. It's just a game. No big deal. I will take anything at this stage to get my juices going. Until I find myself a boyfriend. I promise.

I say that last word and look at the screen. My Gmail account is refreshing itself and an email from that same C. Grey pops in my inbox.

Oh my god! I feel a twinge in my panties. Oh my…oh my...I am so excited. I open it as quick as you would open a Christmas present delivered to you directly from Santa and skim over the text. All I see is sex, sex and more sex. And sex once again.

_Oh, breathe...sit up straight Ana, wheel the chair under the desk, get that keyboard in front of you, your right hand on the mouse and start reading. Slowly! Enjoy it! Feel it!_

Mmhm...mhm...mhm... I moan out loud, pretending to read a very important email until...until I get to the part that's...oh my...I can't pretend anymore...this is...I could say a hard core. Is it? Well it's sex. Mmmm...this guy is good. Really good. He should be a smut writer. A lemon king. Mm…maybe he is a lemon king.

I keep reading and ah...am I getting multiple flash burns from the email? Is it possible that I am turned on? Oh...there go my panties again. Wet. They haven't dried properly and yet again, I feel them getting soaked. ...and...I love them wet. Reminds me of what's coming. My date with BOB.

OK. Mr. Grey, you made me wet and needy. Let's see how you will like this one.

* * *

**To:** C. G.

**Subject:** Good Girl

**From:** A. S.

**Date: **24/01/13/ 11:30

Dear Sir,

If we are doing this, then please, try not to brag about the things you may or may not have. I really dislike a man who shows off. Let your juicy words speak for you. Not your possessions. I am not the right person to brag to anyway. I don't take notice of your penthouse or your piano or whatever. For all that matters, if you really fuck like you write money will never be a problem.

I could do a dinner with you but I will certainly not be expecting you to pay for it. So in other words, don't do me any favors. Let's focus on the pleasure.

You talk about contract. A contract? I am interested to find out why would I need a contract in order to play with you? Is that a contact that I am allowed to fuck you? Or you me? Last time I check this was a free county and people could do pretty much what they wanted sexually. Yes?

Safety. Hm. Should I be worried? I do feel a little apprehensive. I need to know more about hard and soft limits. I am not even sure what that is.

To be honest, communicating virtually is the only time I would involve myself in this sort of game. The fact that I am needy as hell is helping too. I haven't had a good fuck in almost a year. And even then it wasn't as hard as I wanted it.

As for brave, I don't think I am brave at all. We are doing this via email and I am certain if you see me in person you will see what I really am. A quiet little girl who hasn't said the word fuck out loud ...ever.

Now, to the pleasing part. I am glad I pleased you and given you a hard on Sir. Very much so. I had to retaliate after what you did to my panties.

So… you like me sucking you, eh? Spanking me…mm…I would sign up for that anytime…and flogging… bringing my blood to the surface and making my skin erogenous zone. I can only imagine how it feels like. My insides are getting flash burned by the thought.

Love your email. Really. And I think I already like your playroom. Playroom. It sounds so innocent. And a drawer full of toys. Mm…I love toys. Have I told you that already? Soundproof? You do surprise me Mr. Grey…

Shall we start?

My eyes are downcast and I am quiet for you Master. I don't talk. Just listen. Waiting for the pleasure you promised. I am kneeling by the door in my position with my white lace panties on, legs parted wide for your pleasing…mm…getting myself wet by writing this...and palms flat on my thighs. My hair is braided and ready to be yanked.

What's that? You want me to come to you? I get up and walk in my heels to you. I feel you behind me...your sensuous touch on my body...all over...mm...my nipples harden by your tugging...ah...I need more of that...and...I take your finger in my mouth...mm...giving it a good weave around with my tongue, licking it, drenching it with saliva, making me shiver in suspension, stimulating me into ...ah... you sliding it around my lips, intentionally circling around the edge, making me open my mouth more...ah...while I feel your teeth on my neck and ear lobe…

Tying my hands?...Oh...mm...I love it...makes my legs open more...

You lead me to the bed...mm...to smack me? Yes, let's try that. I am lying over your knees, my behind up in the air...ah…awaiting that first smack...mmm… I welcome your hands on me, shimming down my panties...slowly...making me writhe in anticipation... and... ...waiting for your fiery touch.

*smack*

'Ahh...' That's...that's...heavenly...*smack*...Ahh...Listen to my moans Master…it's for you…*smack*...my long whines…making me culminate in my mind... My wetness is overflowing me...trickling down on the inside of my legs... my breathing getting quicker from the excitement too… I…

'Ahhh…'

I feel your fingers inside of me, deep… Ah…wait…I want more…*smack*…Ah…this is mad…I'm losing my mind... *smack*…Ah…and your fingers again inside of me, thrusting deeper each time…in and out…Ah…I am close…I am there…I will come…If I don't I will lose my mind…Ah…

Cutting free my hands you turn me on my back and lift my legs on your shoulders. Mm…your hard rock member entering…With one single deep thrust I wrap your glory with my drenched insides and… No! Don't take it out to the tip… Ahh… I am needy…again…my opening is ardently awaiting each of your thrusts, and …you start pounding into me, deep….Ah….I love your muffled grunts…and I am so close….there…I see my rapture….Ah….it's making me fly. Multiple flash burns in my groins come in waves …and I feel I am there with you… coming….

I can see you doing something else. Getting off of me and taking my panties off. In my heels I am taken to the wooden stockade. You bend me down over it and my behind perks up, my openings ready and wet…still drenched in my juices. You kneel behind me and start licking me, tasting me fully, your tongue on my folds, inside and ah…you lift one of my knees on the ledge, making me open more and giving you access to my everything, sucking me vehemently, making me moan and whine and…ah…and then …you put my leg down and …I see your hard rock cock sprung out, sliding it up and down my cleft, slapping my behind…making me wait for you to start, all the while I feel the trickles down my legs… I am open …and….I need you …come on… I beg…I am already lost in the moment when you pound me so hard, press my thighs against stockade and ...oh….I love the pounding …your fingers clawed into my hips, holding me tight, with each violent thrust …getting deeper into me …ahh…I am coming…..I burst into million pieces and I whine in my frenzy…my groins are on fire…your grunts and moans tell me you are there, close to your summit when you convulse and with each squirt of your juice you get inside of me deeper, making me fully appreciate your seed...releasing it deep inside of me…ah…

My legs shake and I lose my standing when you catch me in your arms and take me to your bed. Wrapping your hands around me… tired and sweaty and we fall asleep…

Mmm…Yes. That was really good for me, in so many ways. Was it pleasing for you, Master? Have I been a good girl?

Considering I might have made you hot and bothered too…and possibly wet with your own juices more than once I don't think you owe me anything. But good try.

Your turn to please me Sir.

* * *

Oh my! I am going to change my panties now. Writing these emails makes me fricking needy...and soaking wet. What is wrong with me? I am having a date with BOB today. It's decided. My body needs it and my soul…ah my soul longs for something more. Something fulfilling… Tangible.

Who are you Mr. Grey..? Are you my knight in shining amour? Or a dark prince…Riding into obscurity? Whoever you are…you better reply to me. I need you. I need this.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** As always, thank you all for the warm reception and never-ending love for this story ;) Hoping you will enjoy this new chapter. And as always, don't forget to share your love and post your comments ;) We love feedback ;)

* * *

Christian POV.

I'm reclined in my chair, looking at the irregular falling of the snowflakes outside my office windows and listening to the beautiful sounds of violins coming from the speakers on my desk. Ah… Vivaldi, Four Seasons, Winter… how fitting, truly magnificent piece of classical music. The video clip on YouTube is with Venetian masquerade … Hmm that gives me an idea… A masked ball in the name of literary arts. And she would be there... … _Oh Grey you clever bastard…_

Vivaldi is followed by the incredible torrent of symphonic sounds from Mozart's 25'th symphony and a similar battle like the one between the instruments is going inside of me. Should I release Adele and try to persuade this mysterious creature writing me these insanely hot emails to become mine?

_Oh what is this woman doing to me? This sexy stranger I want to own completely…_

Through the music I hear the ping alerting me to a new email and I swivel around to face my computer. I can already feel my balls getting blue when I see an email from _her._

Holly hell! I open it and I am already hard as a stone, she's not even writing anything dirty yet, but as soon as I read the words _"Dear Sir"_ my dick instantly responds.

Hmm, looks like she didn't approve of my apartment and thought I was bragging… The truth couldn't be father… It seems I have become so used to the luxury that all the money I have accumulated are just numbers to me… Numbers with lots and lots of zero's. I can lose a billion dollars on the stock market and I wouldn't even break sweat. Maybe someone would lose their job or get screamed at, but I know I would get twice as much back in no time at all. I guess living in my white castle in the sky, isolated from the rest of the world, keeping everyone at a distance made me forget that not everyone lives in 6 million dollar penthouses that resemble art museums, being decorated with paintings and art, most of which are worth more then the apartment itself.

Right, reading on, she's confused about the contract? I guess I should explain what it means. Hm….she is only interested doing this virtually… _Oh no Miss Steele, you will not get away that easily, I want to fuck you and I want to fuck you hard. And I don't mean virtually…._ I keep on reading. Talking about herself, confessing to being shy and timid in real life. Why is my dick ready to bust out of the seams? Ahh fuck, I can't bear it any longer.

I grab the remote for my office door, and press a button to lock it. I'm so glad I installed it as I don't think I would be able to stand with my massive hard on right now and go lock the door. I unhook my office phone from the cradle so that no one disturbs me. All the calls can go to voicemail I don't give a damn right now.

I place the tissue holder on my desk, making it ready at hand for when I need it and start unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. _Wanking in my office chair, while at work…oh Miss Steele I will make your bottom sore for that when we meet, the things you make me do with your sexy emails…_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ana's POV.

My panties are wet and it's really uncomfortable. Not because of the feeling I have between my thighs but because it reminds me of that email. And each time I think of it more of my juices surge down there. Why did I have to wear a skirt today? If I had my pants on my thighs would not have been informed of the turmoil going on up there, in their apex.

I need to go to the bathroom and sort myself out. Change my panties. Take them off. Don't know. Something.

I stand up and feel my little wonderland drenched. I haven't been this wet in months. It's like the feeling I have when I am on my period. Did I get my period? No way. I shouldn't... Right, to the bathroom on the double.

The staff restrooms are not the most luxurious ones, but they do have all the facilities in. Including showers. There are four separate cubicles in the female restrooms which really helps if you need to change into different clothes…or do whatever. I've heard Samantha from HR had sex in one of these with her boyfriend.

I enter the restroom. It has a modern look with its many white contemporary surfaces around. The single large grey marble sink going down to the floor looks sleek. The mirrors extend from the sink up to the ceiling, making the average size restroom appear spacious.

I head for the nearest cubicle. They are normal size but fully enclosed, like tiny little rooms. Closing the door behind me I lean on it, lifting up my black tight skirt and revealing my black stockings. I shimmy down my lace panties to the middle of my thighs and look at them. There is not a dry spot in there. Soaking wet. _Oh god, this is ridiculous!_

I look around for tissue and see the ultra-modern stainless steel toilet paper holder, a single rod protruding from the wall at ninety degrees angle. I try to take the toilet paper out of there but the large sphere at the end of it shaped like a thick nub pointing outwards doesn't allow it to glide out, being screwed on tight. Hm. I am sure I can unscrew this thing. I start twisting it and it's easier that I thought. The sphere is out and out comes the toilet paper too. I screw back the nub on the rod quickly and look at myself.

Wrapping the paper around my hand I slowly glide it along my cleft, going from my behind towards the front.

'Mm…..' This feels good. My clit is throbbing and I feel the sensation intensifying rapidly. I accidently touch myself there and loudly moan.

'Ahhhh…'

Oh my. Should I..? My erratic breathing deepens. I repeat the same move one more time but this time I do it slowly, enjoying the touch, dipping slightly into the grooves of my holes and finishing over my clit, gyrating slightly with my hips.

'Ahh….'

I should relieve myself from the sexual craziness inside of me. Hm…Yes...why don't I do it and email Mr. Grey at the same time. Be a good girl for him.

I take my suit jacket off of me and I pull out my cell phone from its pocket. I am on a mission. Getting ready to masturbate. I hang my jacket on the door and looking down at me, I know the panties will have to come off. And so they do. I unbutton my white shirt and in a preparation similar like in a porn movie, I take my breasts out from my bra, giving them a gentle tug, hardening them up for my pleasure. … Mm…. I am really needy now….I'm bare, in my black stockings and stilettos, my shirt opened and my breasts and nipples out, ready for some playing, I look so fucking ready. Here I go.

I hold my cell with one hand while with the other I gently run the tips of my fingers down there. I lift one of my legs up on the toilet seat, facing the side wall, making me open more and almost immediately my fingers dip inside my saturated honey bun, opening with a thousand flavors of the month. Oh my, an idea just popped into my head. I turn the phone around, the camera facing me and extending my hand away from myself I snap a quick shot of me from the neck down. My leg is up on the toilet seat majestically, spreading myself wide open and my wet dripping pussy opened with my fingers, holding my sopping folds down, revealing my pulsating inner rosy garden, only for him. I attach the picture to the email quickly and start writing.

I am used to writing emails with one hand and for the first time I can see this skill of mine very handy.

**To:** C. G.

**Subject:** Good Girl 2

**From:** A. S.

**Date: **24/01/13/ 11:50

Dear Sir,

Writing my email to you made me soaking wet. My panties are beyond recognition.

And I did what any woman would do. While wiping my soaking insides off in the restroom, I have decided to stay in this lovely cubicle and play the game to the end. Would you like me to? Well for the moment I presume you do. And…you will not believe the position I am in. Only to please you, Sir.

I have taken my panties off and lifted my tight skirt up to my hips, revealing my stockings and my bare...everything. I am writing this email with one hand while the other one is down there, exploring my secret garden. You must have seen the picture by now. Mm…I love my fingers down there, creating nerve havoc … I scoop my overflowing juices from my core and slide them over my clit, smearing them in circular motion over it while at the same time my hips move about, up and down and left and right. Mm…yes, this is really good ….I wish you could see me now… Ah….

I am facing the side wall, and in front of me I see a bar, an empty toilet roll holder, protruding from the wall at ninety degrees angle. Oh my! I get excited as I write …please bear with me. I'd like to make sure you see what I am seeing …so you can feel it down there, in your pants.

There is a sphere at the end of the extended toilet holder shaped like a thick nub pointing in my direction. I wonder if I should…Oh my….yes…I get closer to the nub, my leg is still up on the toilet seat and while I type this email with one hand I hold the shaft with the other for balance and try to ride the large spherical nub. Oh fucking hell! Yes!...I didn't know these are here for fucking…oh…my folds open wide…accepting the now warm ball into me…...I cannot push myself on to it fully, as it's so close to the wall…but oh my! I feel I am fucking the wall and I thrust, then gyrate, and thrust again, my juices running all over it and down on my legs…ah….this is mad…I am really going to come… and I need a cock in me…I need something inside of me…I think….yes. Let me try something…I'm turning around and bend forward. I feel my opening widens by itself, like a clammy mouth, waiting, needing something hard inside and I feel it...yeah….. I start slowly fucking the spherical nub, in and out ah…and…..oh my god...This is crazy. I thrust myself against it, inserting it inside of me and out again, each time more, while I rub my clit with the tips of my soaking fingers, spreading the cum all over it, ah…. all wet and ...I reach my zenith while moaning loud…my hands are shaking…I'm convulsing over it... my knees are weak and I tremble. I hope you can see me Sir, in your mind. I am coming….for you…reaching my orgasm by myself….but with you….ah…..!

Oh my fucking god! Oh my god!

*panting & still convulsing*, writing this email with *shaking hands* and with a *big grin* on my face.

Yours in heaven, Miss Steele

* * *

**Back to Christian's POV.**

Oh god, the way she describes everything is driving me nuts… I want to feel her around me so badly. I want to tie her up and slam into her wet pussy with all my might. I'm stroking my hard rock member and getting ready to burst, going faster and faster up and down on the shaft. A new email suddenly pops up on my screen and it's from my naughty vixen again. And the first thing I see is her picture, showing me all her beauty from the neck down… Oh… My…God…She wearing nothing but her black silky stockings and her perfect leg is majestically poised on the toilet seat by her black shiny stilettos. Her blouse is wide open and her perky pink nipples are fully elongated, waiting to be tugged hard. Oh Fuck… As soon as my greedy eyes devour the salacious image of her I cannot stop my dick from exploding like an atomic bomb. My twitching cock is shooting my cum all over my desk and laptop… I can do nothing else but watch my seed slowly running down the screen, right between her perfect set of breasts displayed on the monitor. _Fuck! I made a mess on my desk. So much for control Grey…_

I slump back against my chair totally defeated by my desire for this woman and feeling completely at peace, satiated, I rest, calming my quickened breath and composing myself. I reach for the tissues and start cleaning myself up and the mess I made everywhere. I got to remember to tell Andrea to make sure the cleaning lady scrubs my desk area well, and to make sure to add a nice bonus for her. I'll just tell I spilled something on it… Dear lord and to think how Gale always has to clean my cum from all the surfaces at home… I don't pay that woman anywhere close to enough for that…

I tuck myself in and get rid of the cum-soaked tissues in the trash. I get some computer cleaning liquid for my poor abused laptop and after wiping every trace of my spawn-soup from my desk area I read the rest of the email under the picture. She writes with such zest…for fuck sake, I read the deliciously juicy email she sent from her phone and my dick is rigid with tension. Stiff under my pants. _Again?_

That's it, I've had enough, I will email her back but I want to be there to see her reaction when she opens it.

**To:** A. S.

**Subject:** Naughty girl needs a good spanking.

**From:** C. G.

**Date:** 24/01/13/ 12:47

Dear Miss Steele,

I regret to inform you that I will definitely have to smack that lovely ass of yours and give your very beautiful tight pussy a good hard pounding. Your blistering HOT picture made me come all over my desk. And I don't do that. I have never done that.

If you really want to please me then you will enjoy it too. I can let you suck my dick clean after I ignite my load inside you, and let you taste our mixed fluids on my fleshy scepter. Are you up for it?

On to the other thing:

Your concerns and worries for safety are very welcome and your aversion to luxury and opulence are duly noted. But let me tell you something, I do not tolerate ungratefulness when it comes to gifts. I take care of all your needs. I chose to spoil my Subs. You will find out soon enough that I am indeed a very wealthy man and I like to spend money generously. In fact it's one of the rules in the contract.

The contract is a document describing the nature and all guidelines in the relationship that is agreed upon by both parties before the Submissive officially starts belonging to her Dominant. It has all the soft and hard limits that both have agreed to and generally what each person is expecting to get out of the relationship. If any of the rules are broken or any hard limits disrespected you are free to end the contract immediately and the partnership is dissolved.

You also have to know that I am exclusively monogamous.

If you sign my contract, I will expect you to abide within the terms of its agreement, which means no other sexual engagements of any sorts with anyone else. Failure to comply with this would mean immediate dismissal from the service as my Sub.

That's all you have to know for the moment. Once you agree to serve me you will get the full detailed version of the contract.

As for wanting to do this only virtually, forget about it. I want to posses you. Have you feel the full intensity of my desire. Make you mine completely… and you will love every second of it.

I would like you to ask permission to pleasure yourself in the future. And you are not to touch yourself any more today. You already had your ration in the bathroom, which again, I must admit made me very, very hard. I want to be in charge of everything you do.

Sincerely yours,

Mr. Grey.

I press send and tuck my blackberry back in my pocket. I typed it while Taylor brought me to SIP and now I'm covertly watching the reaction of Miss Steele, while I'm waiting for some paperwork on their last years quarterly financial report to be brought down to me, that's my "official" pretext of being here. I choose a position from which I can observe Miss Steele. A rosy tint spreads across her face and she blushes. Squirming in her seat I watch her cheeks and neck flush red and her chest start rising faster with each short breath she takes, while I'm being well hidden from her direct line of sight. Is she aroused by my command?

_Oh yes, she is, I can tell, but …will she go through with it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Wow, we are just overwhelmed by the amount of positive feedback we are getting from you all, our loyal fans :) We hope you are enjoying yourselves reading it as much as we are enjoying making it :) And remember: share the love and don't be shy to drop us a comment ;) we always love those ;) So without further ado, here is chapter 4! Enjoy.

* * *

Christian's POV.

Mmm… I can see the blush spread across her beautiful face and by the falling and rising of her chest I can tell her breathing is picking up. Oh yes! My letter is affecting her quite a lot. She is closing her laptop and rising from her chair, she's coming out from her office and heading towards the restrooms. My eyes follow the sway of her hips as she saunters down the hallway, the clatter of her stilettos she leaves in her wake, going straight to my hardening member.

It happens unconsciously and I don't even realize that I'm trailing behind her, it's like she has this strange magnetic pull. _Is she going back to relieve the throbbing sensation between her legs? Again?_

She disappears inside the women's bathroom and I slow down, suddenly unsure if I should go in after her. Stalking a woman to the bathroom, that might be pushing the line a little. I stand there rooted to the place for a moment debating my options and when I'm about to turn back and get the hell out of there, the door bursts open and she's rushing out. Her brows drawn together on her forehead, forming a very cute V between her eyes and she's scowling at her phone, not looking where she's going. She raises her head at the last second, her crystal blue eyes piercing my soul as her petite body collides with mine. Her arms flail outwards trying to stop her body from falling and a tiny shriek hitches in her throat. My arms instantly go around her slender waist and I pull her flush to my chest, holding her tight. I can feel the shock of electricity coursing through my body form having her pressed against me. _What the…? I can almost see the sparks flying around us, I can hear the buzz, it's like the air around us is vibrating, or… is that the sound of my heartbeat ringing in my ears?_

I don't even realize that she has her delicate, doll-like, hands folded with her palms flat on my chest. I haven't even flinched, of course my heart is beating out of my chest and I think she can feel it beneath her palms; both our chests are rising and falling fast with our heavy breaths. Oh she smells divine, like a spring flower bed, I want to bask in her scent forever. We stand frozen for what seems an eternity, lost in each others eyes, but it can't have been more than a moment…

Suddenly she bats her long seductive eyelashes a few times quickly and pulls her gaze down embarrassed. I can see the redness flush her cheeks and she's biting her lower lip hard trying to hide her breath that's hitching in her throat, because she's panting.

I realize then that my hard erection is rammed right into her pelvis and she's practically shuddering against me trying not to squirm in my embrace. I release my hold on her and mumbling a quick apology she darts away, sprinting few steps past me. She then turns around and looks at me, her intense gaze holding me in place once more and she runs away. I stand speechless rooted to the ground trying to shake myself from the daze she put me in.

Oh god, I feel like I can almost come in my pants, my rigid cock was nested against her pelvis, it felt so damn good rubbing against her and it seems like she was vibrating too. I think we both would've come if we ground against each other for a while longer. This woman has me in some kind of spell and the pull she has on me is inescapable, stronger than gravity.

I need to get out of here. Returning to the main area I see Taylor collecting the documents I asked for and we go back to the GEH headquarters.

I return to my office and it's already past two in the afternoon, having stopped to grab a quick lunch on my way back. As I step out of the elevator Andrea hands me the envelope containing all the info on Miss Steele. Welch did good. I knew he wouldn't need a whole day to get this. I ask not to be disturbed and lock the door from inside, impatiently ripping the envelope open on the way to my desk.

Upon finishing reading the report I exhale the breath I was holding and a huge grin breaks on my face. She's perfect. A model citizen, she's what you would call a good girl. Graduated from WSUV with a 4.0 GPA and BA in English Literature & Writing. Two weeks after graduation started working as an intern in a position of assistant to former editor of SIP, Jack Hyde, who after some kind of incident got fired and she was offered to replace him temporarily. Looks like she did a good job, because in a few weeks she got the position on a permanent basis and in a years time got promoted to a senior editor.

She doesn't seem to have any harmful vices, like alcohol, smoking or drug use, her medical history appear to be totally clean and she has no records in any of the police databases, she's never even got a speeding ticket. Her dating history could rival that of a nun, seems to only have had two slightly serious relationships and the last one ended almost a year ago. The last guy she dated was a 32 year old ER doctor and before that she dated professional golf player.

I place the folder into my briefcase and take out my blackberry, ready to call Adele.

"Master...the court finished early and I am shopping on The Strip." She blurts out, not sure if I am angry at her for going to Vegas.

"That's OK Adele. You can stay in Vegas if you want. I am busy this weekend. I will see you next Friday." I need more time with Miss Steele.

"Master…Are you mad at me?" She is panicking.

"No. I am just busy."

I can tell she is trying to quell her cries and I do feel tiny amount of hate towards myself for doing this, but I want to explore this feeling I get every time I see a new email from _her_...

I just never was so attracted to any woman like I am to Miss Steele, and it scares me a little, but at the same time it's so intoxicating…

"Don't cry. You know I hate that. I'll see you next Friday."

I decide to cut my workday short and go for a run maybe that will clear my head.

At home I change and go out for a run with Taylor. I thought that will clear my mind but getting back over an hour later all dripping with sweat, I'm all anxious. The run did nothing to clear my mind from the visions of Miss Steele. In fact it was the only thing that was on my mind.

Gail is setting the table for an early dinner and I go take my shower, preferably a cold one to soften my hard dick that's pitching a tent in my running outfit. After my shower I have my dinner, a wonderful pasta dish, and I go in my study. Huh. Working today it's not feasible. I cannot concentrate on anything.

In fact…I have another idea. I go up to my playroom and snap some pictures of what it looks like and then take picture of myself. I'm bare foot, in nothing but my unbuttoned jeans and the picture is taken from my waist down, including my abs.

I go back to my study and open my Gmail account. I attach the pictures to a new email and start writing.

**To:** A. S.

**Subject:** My playroom

**From:** C. G.

**Date:** 24/01/13/ 18:46

Dear Miss Steele,

Since you were so kind in providing me with your sexy naked photo of you masturbating, I decided to return the favor and send you photos of my playroom and of me in my usual playroom attire.

Hope it helps you feed your imagination a little bit better.

On another note, I'd like to continue….

You come out from the bathroom where you just enjoyed riding the toilet paper holder and there I am, standing in front of you. I'm in my tailored dark blue suit and wearing my Italian grey silk tie.

You are looking all flushed when you see me. Your eyes pierce mine and we are lost in the moment standing face to face gazing into our souls. I pull you to my chest and you fold into my embrace, our bodies fused together with the sparking electricity that's buzzing around us. You can feel my beating heart beneath your delicate palms and my rigid cock is nested in the apex of your thighs, almost touching your pulsating clit.

We stand like that for a moment, looking into each others eyes, feeling the intense desire burning inside of us. You try to push away from my chest, but I'm holding you tight against me, my left hand is flat on the small of your back, the other starts sliding over your back, tangling in your hair and I pull your face to mine.

I see your incredibly sexy lip that you are biting and the moment you let go, I bite down on it and suck it between my lips. I soothe it with my tongue and then thrust it into your parted mouth. I take a few steps forward, pushing your body on the nearby wall with my weight, pinning you down. My body is holding you in place and my tongue is exploring your mouth. My hands find their way up to your breasts and start kneading them. My mouth starts traveling south, over your throat and neck leaving succulent nips and licks all over your tasty flesh. I clamp my mouth over your clothed breast, biting the nipple gently with my teeth. My fingers claw at the lapels of your shirt and I rip it open while buttons fly away in all directions. Pulling your bra down, I start loving your sweet perky tits, flicking your hard nipples with my tongue and squeezing them between my fingers.

I suck your nipples in my warm mouth playing with them sporadically, while my hands slide down to the hem of your skirt. Hooking my fingers underneath I pull it up until it's hiked up around your waist. I start grinding my erection into your crotch, riding my rigid length over your throbbing clit.

I hold you by your waist and turn you around, pinning your front to the wall. I give your perked ass a few hard slaps and tug your panties down. They pool at your feet and your step out of them.

I move my lips down your spine, peppering it with nips and kisses until I reach your perfect little ass. I get down on my knees and stat licking and kissing your ass, kneading it with my hands. I slide my index and middle finger between your legs and burrow into your drenched pussy overflowing with your nectar. With my other hand I open your butt cheeks and lick the rim around your puckered up anus all the while you ride my fingers enveloped in your silky folds. I feel your inner muscles clenching and I let you fall over the edge once before I get back up on my feet.

I wrap my tongue over my wet fingers running with your liquid honey and suck them … mmm you are delicious … There's still plenty of your tasty goodness there and I share the delicacy, slipping my fingers into your mouth.

I unzip my pants and pull out my hard cock, brushing it against your butt cheeks. I drive your legs apart with my knee and hold your both hands pinned on the wall with one of mine, my other hand helping my cock entering your backside. I slowly take your tight asshole, pushing my way inside of you gently. I start moving, thrusting my hips against your sweet tight bottom, driving you into the wall, opening you up more for me. Ahh…feels good. I am inside of you fully and there is no need for my hand anymore. I pull your head backwards by your hair, giving me a better access to your exposed neck.

I lick my way from the base of your neck to behind your ear taking your earlobe into my mouth, nibbling on it. I hold on tight to your hair while fucking your butthole faster and faster, making you moan in delight. I reach my peak and with the final few thrusts I still and shoot my seed deep inside you.

Now I hope you were a good girl and managed to read all of this without touching any part of your anatomy that so deeply craved for attention of your nimble fingers.

Sincerely yours,

Mr. Grey.

* * *

Ana's POV.

I am fucking high from cuming. Reaching my zenith in a small and enclosed place by myself. Enjoying my fingers. What is happening to me? Masturbating like a nymph? Ah…but it's so good. Making myself wet and sending photo of me while doing it was really exciting. Something I haven't done before.

I smile and look at myself. My clothes are still scrunched up from my fucking. Tucking my breasts in my bra, buttoning my shirt up, putting on my soaked panties, lowering my skirt straight and putting on my jacket, nobody would suspect I just had the best orgasm in months. Oh...I could do it again if I had time. But I am sure Maya will be wondering where I am. She always does. Driving me crazy.

Right. I check myself once again and just before exiting my eyes glance at the toilet roll holder. Oh shit!

I really have to wipe that thing clean before someone touches it. The toilet roll is on the tank behind the toilet seat and I quickly clean it with it. Ok, now I can go. I lift my chin up and exit like nothing major has happened. Good thing nobody is in. I wash my hands and look at myself in the mirror. Hm. I am flushed. Look radiant. That post coital look on my face. I cannot hide it. I don't think I can do anything about it. I just have to keep my head down and it will pass. This doesn't last long anyway.

Outside the restrooms I walk down the hallway to my desk. Nobody says anything. Phew. Maya is there, ungluing her head from the screen, looking for me. Good thing I am around. Satisfied, she looks back, supposedly working.

I sit back at my desk and exhale. What shall I do now? I am satiated, in need of a rest. I wonder if Mr. Grey liked the photo. He must have. I was fucking masturbating! What man doesn't want to see that? I think I am really taking this a step too far.

I go about my day trying not to get those emails rouse me more and purposely have been ignoring them. I am desperate to see if he has emailed me back but I have deliberately closed the Gmail window. It's fucking distracting. I can't do much around here but think about it.

I don't take my lunch break and decide to work through it. I. must. get. him. out. of. my. mind. Ugh!

"Thank you, Maya." As much as she is nosy she is sweet too. Mm. A freshly brewed cup of coffee will help me make up for my lost morning.

"No problem Ana. I thought you could do with one."

I continue working through the endless threads of emails in my inbox but the smell of the coffee tells my subconscious mind to rest a little. OK. I will. Hm...I wonder if I should…Yes. I want to read his email again. I like the feeling I get between my legs when I do. Smut. Who knew it would affect me in such a way?

I open my Gmail account and together with few other emails that are now totally not important, I see an email from him. Y_ey!_

I open it quickly and…Oh my! He jerked off. Well, I am glad. After what he did to me. I am insatiable all this morning, and it's not easing off. I only hope he feels like that too.

I keep reading. Mhm. Smacking my lovely ass. I would love that. I want to be spanked. I need to be spanked. I am such a bad girl. Saying these words inside of my mind gives me flash burns in my groin. Spanking. Ah…another one. Bad, bad girl...And another. My behind perks up. _What is wrong with me?_

Mmm this sounds just yummy: Giving my beautiful tight pussy a good hard pounding. Ah…another flash burn. I am really hot and bothered again. Why don't I read the rest of the email on my mobile?

I am flushed red in my face but hopefully nobody notices and I go in the restrooms again. I am an embarrassment to all twenty four years olds in the world. Instead of getting it the normal way, like any other girl, I am masturbating in the toilet to an email. An email! I hate myself for this but at the same time I love my fingers. I wonder if I could slap myself too. Mm…I do want to try. I need some slapping on my nipples too.

I walk brusquely to the restrooms and upon entering I see three of my colleagues. Oh. What a shame. I don't think I can do that with them here. I go to my cubicle and someone is in. Now I am frustrated. Really. This is definitely a sign I should do this some other time. Suddenly my cell buzzes, prompting me with a text message.

'_Mr. Johnson above me had a burst pipe and I have flood in my bathroom at the moment. I think you might too since you live below me. David.' _

Shit! Shit! Really? Now? Argh…I can't believe I have to deal with this too. I have to go home. I start texting him back and quickly leave the bathroom, going to my desk.

I swing the door open and… someone is standing outside the women's restrooms. I look up from my mobile but it's too late. Unable to stop myself I bump into him, bouncing off and falling backward until…I'm caught in his embrace.

I…I can barely say anything. I am …speechless. The deepest grey eyes glaring back at me and I'm standing there. Pulled close to his chest. Feeling his heart beat. My white noise... I see him entering my soul and I am lost. Overwhelmed ...without gravity…I don't know where to go. Which way is the right way? The feeling is surreal. I lose my hearing and I feel my body pulsating in his direction, like radio waves.

He is looking at me, holding me tight… Oh my! I am suddenly aware of the bulge in his pants. Is that…? No, it can't be. If it is, he's big! My breathing becomes shallow and I am not sure why but I feel my legs want to open up, ready to take him in. I am blushing.

I must move …I must. I push myself away from his embrace half apologizing for not sure what…um…oh yes, bumping into him and I leave. Oh my god. This was unnerving. Nobody has ever made me this confused. And speechless. He never said a word. I glance back at him and he is just standing there, looking at me. I wish he said something.

I turn around and I walk in the office, rushing, picking up my bag and going out through the door.

I drive home in my beautiful Audi TT and as always, I enjoy the ride.

In no time I reach my home and going through the keys bundle in my bag I finally find the one I am looking for. The elevator takes me to the fourth floor and as soon as the doors open I brusquely unlock my apartment and enter.

What did David say? Where is the burst water pipe?

I go through my messages. Bathroom. Running there I see there is nothing…well, almost nothing, just a patch on the bathroom ceiling. Huh. This wasn't an emergency. As I have that thought in my head the door bell rings and I know who it is. I walk across my apartment and open the door.

"David, hi! How are you?"

I am polite. He is the kind and sweet neighbor who always looks out for me.

"Ana, hello! I take it you got my message?"

He asks as he enters my apartment, not waiting to be invited. I think we are past those pleasantries. He is always here to help me fix a shelf or move a large piece of furniture. So I just leave the door ajar and expect him to walk in and close it behind him. And so he does.

"David, that wasn't much of an emergency. The water has barely pushed through the ceiling. I will call the insurance company, they'll sort it out."

David follows me in the bathroom and pushes through the small space, now standing too close to me and looks up. He's infringing on my personal space, so I move back.

"Yes, I think you are right. Not much water coming to your flat. My ceiling was dripping. It took me hours to clean the bathroom properly."

I always though David was gay but sometimes he just emanates this weird 'I am so into girls' energy that it's hard for me to make a decision on him.

"Ah well. Thank you for texting me. It could have been worse."

'That's what neighbors are for." He smiles, but deep down inside of me I feel that's not the smile I want to return. I politely crook my lips, looking at the floor.

'Thanks David, I'm sure you are very busy. I am too. We'll talk later."

I expect him to leave. He will. He always does.

"Yes, I am busy. This working from home business was not as fun as I thought it will be."

I walk him to the door and closing it behind him, I lock it twice.

The rest of day I was on the phone. Who would have thought talking to my insurance company would take me four hours. Not me.

After my tiring afternoon I sit on my sofa with a large glass of white wine and put my legs up on the coffee table. It's dark outside. Almost seven o'clock.

"_Ah…bliss."_

I close my eyes and slowly sip my wine, enjoying the fruity flavors of the Sauvignon Blanc, my favorite. I know there was something good about today and rummaging through my brain for a while, I remember. Ah…those sexy emails. Making me liquefy into cum in the restrooms. And that man. Who was that man? Why did I have to rush out so quickly? Maya certainly saw him. She must know who he is.

I pick up my mobile and go through my emails. I don't think I read his last email properly anyway. I open up my Gmail account and there it is. The email I didn't finish plus a new one. Oh my! I am excited now. This is turning into something serious. Is it? _Snap out of it Ana!_ This is your virtual encounter!

I read through the rest of the email and get annoyed so much with it. Grr...I'll give him my piece of mind on this. It would have been a disappointment if I had gone in the restroom and expected to get high again. Argh! I open the other email from him and start reading.

Oh my god. This is real! His playroom. And...Oh…he is fit. He is overdressed if you ask me. Yes, it certainly helps my imagination Mr. Grey.

And this is interesting. Another sexy email. Mm…Yes, I love these. My BOB is waiting for me in the bedroom. Let me read it and I will join him there I think.

I keep reading and notice the rhythm of my heart speeds up. Why? How…? Tailored dark blue suit and grey silk tie…that's what he wore... gazing into our souls…That how it felt. This is eerie. And there was a cock involved, definitely. Mm…except he didn't do all these appetizing things to me. No slapping, no bum fucking…no rimming, no flicking my nipples…mm…It would have been good. He would have been good. I smile to myself. I haven't had my bum fucked yet but I sure can talk the talk. Little Miss Mischievous, I am.

His email makes me wet, hot, bothered and I don't have any intentions of obeying him at the moment. BOB is patiently waiting. And I never stand up my date.

But before getting high again I must reply. Make him suffer for my panties. He ruined them enough times today.

**To:** C. G.

**Subject:** Date with Bob

**From:** A. S.

**Date:** 24/01/13/ 19:30

Dear Sir,

You say you'll give my pussy hard pounding. Mmm…I can't wait. I am fucking needy as hell. And yes, your dick will be sucked clean each time we have a meal, I promise you that.

I have decided to repeat some things as you probably have yet to comprehend them. If we are in this together you will listen to me too.

As I said before, it's good that you have money, but I am my own person. You may choose to spoil your subs but I never said I will be your sub. I said I am interested in fucking, not submitting, although not sure what is the difference at the moment, because in order to fuck, one has to submit, right?

Belonging to somebody. You have no idea how much that would free me from constantly being on a lookout for that one chance everyone is talking about, to have no worries about missing it.

Possessing me. Hm. I guess. I am not sure how it would feel but at least it will give you something to do: show me what it means.

Hard and soft limits. This, together with the contract, has to be discussed in person. I mean, let's be honest. What if you don't like me? Or if I don't like you? What then? Without knowing who I am getting involved with that's off the table.

Monogamous relationship. You don't have to worry about that. I haven't had anyone in a year. And good men are hard to come by. So…there it is.

The last bit of your email was unreasonable. I don't think I need to ask your permission to come. You are making me hot, horny and needy. Not sure if that was your intention but I don't think I want to stop. Ever since I got your first email my pussy has been gushing juices and flooding my insides incessantly. I love what you do to me. And I love making you hard.

Now, read carefully…I will continue where you left off.

I just had the most amazing bum fucking sex and loved your cum all over my tight ass hole. You move off, satiated, looking at me thinking, yes, I've shown her heaven. But….my mind, ruled by my clit… is already onto something else. I am fucking still needy for my cuming and I need a pussy. A wet sloppy pussy to lick.

I look in the distance and see my sexy receptionist, Elle, looking at us from behind the glass. She's been watching us, dripping on her chair, ready. I can see she has undone her shirt upfront and popped out her breasts from the bra, tugging them while her head tilts back, moaning in delight. Oh she looks so sexy, so needy. Her rosy nipples are elongated and hard, needing a good flicking or slapping…mm….her skirt is pulled up, I see her stockings attached to her garter belt and then one of her hands moves down between her parted legs. Making me fucking want to fuck her hard with my tongue.

I look at you and move off in her direction, reaching her and kneeling down behind the reception, under Elle's desk, right between her legs. I slide her wet panties down her long sexy legs and she spreads them open for me, for my savoring and I start devouring her. I nest my face between her sodden folds and start licking, my mouth open and my tongue out, going from her bum hole up to her clit and back again few more times until she tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls me onto her, making sure I flick that clit and gulp down all she has. She puts her legs up on the desk and spreads them wide open, making her pussy more open for me. She is feral now, her bum slides just a little forward and …I see you looking at us, stroking yourself and oh my, is that hard rock cock I am seeing? I gesture you to come forward and show you my Ella, and you do. She is so needy and wet for your cock. I put her mouth on to you and she start sucking you while I bite on her nipples and finger her, thrusting hard, stimulating her g-spot...making her come with my name on her soft and wet lips. Yes, Elle, that's right. Yes… I love to hear you cum…

Satiated, she yanks me by my hair and pulls me up, sticking you inside my mouth, making me suck you now. I obey because that's what I do. I am her good little girl. I am on my knees now, taking you throat deep, your hand on my head, steering me fast onto you and I hear your moans that slowly turn into grunts. Mm…I love to please you, Sir.

Elle is opening my knees wider and lies down on the floor, right between them, making me sit on her face. Oh …oh…I love this. you are fucking my mouth and she is fucking me with her tongue, this is divine…I am prompted to move my hips and hump slightly over her face, now burrowed inside my pussy, giving me the time of my life, while I lose myself in the thrusting and your grunts and your cum…inside my mouth and all over my face. Mm…you taste good. Holy.

Mm…Sir? Are you there? Still with me? I hope this can be a good night gift from me to you. You see, I love giving gifts too.

Yours through the World Wide Web,

Miss Steele.

* * *

Oh my…my panties don't stand a chance. I am not sure if I am trying to make him hard or make myself wet. Either way…I'm sure I've succeeded.

I remember clearly BOB is waiting for me in the bedroom and I know I mustn't make him wait. He can be nasty like that. I press send and leave my phone to charge.

Walking up to my bedroom I feel my cum dripping down between my legs. Mm…yes. Tonight will be a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

Hey everyone,

We are so grateful for your support in making this story into what it is and without your continued encouragements we would never feel so strongly about it, like we do now.

In discussing the future developments of Virtual Encounter, turning this story into something else we have agreed that your input would be much appreciated.

We are toying with the idea of changing the names of the characters and slightly adjusting the first few chapters, making it into a FSOG inspired story, so we have created a poll comprising of one question only. It would take you less than a 5 seconds to reply and we would appreciate it very much if you could give us those five seconds and help us make that decision.

You can find the link to the poll on our profile page. We will be posting it also on Facebook in our respective accounts.

Here is the new chapter giving you a better idea of who out characters are. Hopefully you will enjoy it!

* * *

Christian's POV.

I sent the email and log out from my Gmail account to remove the temptation of wanting to check for her reply. I decide to concentrate on my actual work that I neglected all day today and I manage to go though most of the reports from today's workload. The clock is showing it's half an hour till midnight and I decide to go to sleep.

"…_His face turned ashen white and contorted into an agonizing scowl, he's gritting his teeth and I know he will kill me if he catches me. Jake is shouting "Run Chris, run!" and I scurry up the stairs like a monkey on all fours, smearing the blood from my hands all over the wooden stairs. Looking over my shoulder I see him climbing the stairs, leaning his weight on the walls. With a hoarse cry his foot slips on the bloody step and loosing his grip on the wall he's falling backwards, rolling down the stairs. I see his body slump at the base of the steps, his neck twisted in unnatural way and he's not moving anymore… A pool of blood around his body is growing slowly and it's suddenly quiet, so very quiet…"_

The scream is filling up the space, bouncing of the walls, overpowering the deadly silence and I jump awake in the middle of my bed.

Drenched in my own sweat I'm struggling to catch my breath. I feel sick and lightheaded, my hands are clammy and they feel like they are still sticky from the blood in my nightmare. Oh the horrible red, hot, sticky liquid…I roll out of the bed and run to the bathroom, just in time to spill my guts out in the toilet.

Picking myself of the floor I go to the sink and scrub my hands under the running water using large amounts of soap. Then I turn on the shower and get in to wash my whole body.

After a quick shower I wrap myself in a warm terry cloth robe and towel my hair dry. I come back to my bedroom and see that it's thirty seven minutes past five a.m. I better go put on some pants. Even though I like to sleep naked, I better cover myself up, because I'm sure I have woken my staff and either Gail or Taylor will come to check on me.

I was right; I exit my bedroom and see Gail making me a cup of warm tea with milk and honey. I take the cup thanking her and go to my media room to shake myself out of this mood. Half hour of blasting virtual monsters should do the trick. I turn on the Xbox and get ready to kill some winged demons from Metro 2033. At least these monsters I can kill… unlike the ones from my childhood who refuse to die…

Half hour later having killed everything that moves in my dreary video game surroundings I turn off the console and go back to my bedroom. Changing into my work out clothes I go down to the gym to burn of the excess adrenaline. After a quick shower again I eat breakfast and Taylor drives me to our offices.

Today is Friday and everyone around the office is buzzing with excitement, getting ready for their weekend plans and what did I do? I told my sub that I was busy, so I could explore my feelings to some girl I have this insane cyber sex relationship with and have only met her once in real life. After the nightmare I had, I need some real hard fucking, not a virtual one. Speaking of which, how is my naughty book editor doing? Let's see if she wrote me a reply to my provocative letter. I log onto my Gmail account and see a new email from her waiting for me. The subject line already has me slightly annoyed and… I can't believe it…jealous? _What? Am I really jealous of a piece of plastic?_ I'm irritated that she apparently didn't listen to me, but the image of her naked body writhing on top of the sheets while her vibrator permeates through her slick opening…mmmhm…it makes me hard just thinking about it.

Also that brief moment yesterday when I held her tight in my arms, I just can't get it out of my mind. Can't forget how I felt at that moment, how strongly I wanted to kiss her, how she held me frozen to the spot, with her eyes alone.

I start reading her email and I'm struck by a strange sensation, I feel several different emotions at once. I feel tuned on, angry and somehow…hopeful? _Oh Miss Steele, bossy little thing aren't you?_ I realize I made a mistake of presuming that she wants to pretend what it's like to be my sub and I was treating her like I would a sub, but it looks like she doesn't quite understand the definition.

I can tell that she is a strong and independent woman, I guess someone you would call alpha-female, someone used to control and taking charge in their public life, but craves to relinquish that control in private. Also, I think she haven't fully realized her need to submit to a strong alpha male figure and is struggling with it in her mind. That's why her previous relationships didn't work out, she found two seemingly perfect male specimens, perfect gentlemen, polite, educated, good looking, total relationship material. But when it came to the bedroom, they probably were perfect gentleman there too, so perfectly ordinary vanilla…caring, attentive and just plain and boring… Maybe they were willing to give the reins to her and let her be in charge in the bedroom…and that's total opposite of what she really wants. Clearly she is still confused about her submissive side and it goes against all her feministic principles of equality and against her romantic notions from Victorian era romance novels that she probably grew up reading.

How could I miss that? Hmm…I never had such contradictory woman among my subs. This one is clearly bound to give me quite the challenge. Now suddenly presented with the option of submitting she is debating the idea in her mind and she seems to be willing to try. Am I patient enough to try and train and shape her into my idea of what a sub should be? Will she be adamant enough to stick it through the whole process and always follow my commands?

One thing I know for sure is that only because of her I am damn willing to try. Before I met her I never would have taken on the training of an inexperienced sub, but just for her I am willing to be the best teacher I can be. I think I'm going to need some advice from my teacher, Madam Red Velvet herself, my good friend Elena. I think I should call the restaurant and make sure that our usual table in the back is ready and they have enough of the expensive fresh black caviar they fly in every Friday and also some delicious white truffles for Elena's favorite truffle risotto. I feel like we will have a lot to discuss.

I read her email further and… Oh my goodness… You are so naughty Miss Steele… And I'm beginning to suspect that also so full of shit… I know for sure there is no one called "Elle" working at SIP and judging from her dating history, this lesbian experience is purely a figment of her imagination and not something that's based in reality. I'm beginning to wonder if she made some other bold statements about her sexual experience that simply is not true.

I got to admit that threesome scene is super sexy and I'm wondering if she'd be willing to play out the fantasy in real life and also how would I feel about that? I'm not sure if I would be willing to share her with another person…even if it's another woman and there is always a possibility that she would want to try a different triangle, involving another man. The idea infuriates me, I feel like I could strangle any man with my bare hands just for looking at her and having dirty thoughts involving her in their mind… I notice that my knuckles are turning white and my nails are digging into my palms, because I'm squeezing my fists so hard…

_Whoa! I have to chill the fuck out… Do I really have such strong feelings about her?_ Maybe tonight's nightmare has something to do with how I'm feeling… Last time I felt such murderous rage was nearly 20 years ago and my hands were covered with blood… _That horrible warm sticky liquid… I can still clearly remember how it felt on my hands…_I'm shaking and I can't seem to get enough air into my lungs, I wrap my arms around myself and start rocking myself back and forth in my chair… _Not now damn it! Please… not now, I don't want to think about it now. Breathe…just take deep breath…concentrate on the breathing._ I manage to take a few deep breaths and it seems like I am back in my office… Back in control. I need an emergency session with Dr. Flynn; it's been a while since I had my last episode. I press the intercom button and call Andrea.

"Andrea, please call Dr. Flynn's office and see if he can fit me in for an hour some time after lunch today."

"Yes Mr. Grey, I will coordinate with Dr. Flynn's office and try to schedule it after the meeting with the department heads at eleven thirty a.m. and I will let Taylor know when to bring the car around. Anything else Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, indeed, call Altura on Capitol Hill and make sure my usual reservation for eight thirty p.m. is ready and that they have enough fresh caviar for appetizers and to save some of their best white truffles for a delicious risotto. They can set aside a bottle of 1990 Barbaresco too. That will be all Andrea, thank you." I release the button and get back to my contemplation about Miss Steele before my episode stopped my train of thought.

So where was I? Ah yes, the threesome, it sound's extremely hot in theory, but I do believe it would be a bad idea in practice. Considering my high profile, I can't just jump into bed with her and some other girl she knows and then have to deal with the horrible PR nightmare when she sells the story to every tabloid in the country. If I do it with someone safe, like Adele for instance, it's a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Especially if I decide to dump Adele and take on Ms. Steele as my sub after that. Aside for a pool of tears, fits of jealousy and cat-fights, I can see some pulled out clumps of hair, broken windows and restraining orders in the near future. God help me… I know Adele won't take the news lightly. It's good that I already have some experience of how to deal with clingy subs.

So I think it's time to compose my reply to Ms. Steele and get on with my day.

* * *

**To:** A. S.

**Subject:** Submission

**From:** C. G.

**Date:** 25/01/13/ 9:02

Dear Miss Steele,

I think you should first check the definition of the word **submissive** in the dictionary, because what you are right now is as far from it as it gets. I think you have misled me in your description of yourself as shy, quiet, always led by others and someone who would rather obey than fight back, you where either untruthful or seriously selling yourself short on that account, because your letters tell me the exact opposite. That makes me think that you don't really trust me and are trying to fabricate false facts about yourself, which I can't blame you for, internet is a scary place full of scary people and you have the right to be cautious. But on count one of being a submissive – trust, I'd say you failed.

Moving on, I believe there is some fault of my own too. I must apologize for allowing myself to presume that by getting into this sexy letters charade, you were interested at least to some degree in taking the role of the submissive. At the very least living out the fantasy in your mind. If you are not willing to do that, tell me now and let's stop wasting our time.

But I think you had a taste of it and you quite liked the flavor, but maybe you are just a little apprehensive about ordering the full plate, not sure if you would manage to eat the full portion. But let me tell you, I believe you would eat the whole portion and even lick the plate clean and your appetite would still ask for seconds. Let me describe how I see you.

I see you as someone who is highly intelligent, educated, strong, confident, and independent person. Someone who has unbridled passion and desire hidden beneath the cool façade, begging to be unchained and released. The feministic notions of gender equality and society norms plus the stories of Victorian era romantic novels, lead you to believe in this fairytale of some prince charming on a white horse. And you probably have dated a couple of those, but they just never fuck you quite how you like it, which is hard, rough and dirty. So what you actually want is a black knight on a black as the night steed. But then again, some bad boy with a fast bike and a tattoo on his face is not what you desire either, I believe. You want someone who would treat you like a princess but fuck you like a whore.

By the way, are you by any chance bisexual? The threesome scene you described was very hot and it made me very hard, but I'm not sure if I could share you with anyone else, male or female. Is it something you would be interested in exploring? Or is it just something you invented to get back at me for my "unreasonable" commands, which again, count two of being a submissive – following orders, you failed. If you can't follow a simple request like orgasm denial, then we have our first small problem. And taunting your Master like that is a big no-no, but since you so obviously pointed it out to me that you are not my submissive, let's just forget about it and move on.

Show you what it means to posses you completely? I'll be glad to if you are willing to comply, and together with your other points it's something I would prefer to do in real life. So let me ask you something? What would you do if you met me in real life? What if you already have? We both are wearing masks now… are you brave enough to take it off? To stand completely bare before me? To gaze into the face of your tormentor and your savior? To look deep into his eyes and face the nightmares that haunt them? …Are you? If I showed right now inside your office and told you to raise your skirt, take off your panties and bend over the table for me to spank your delicious perky ass and then fuck you hard, what would you do? Would you yell and throw a stapler at me? Find some excuse that your colleagues are watching or someone might walk in, or would you simply get up and bend over? What would you do Miss Steele? Can you answer truthfully this time? You don't have to invent sex mad assistants or secretaries just to stimulate my interest. You are absolutely stunning, sexy and charming without that. I do want to meet you, to know you better, to uncover the real you, the woman behind all the layers of disguise or armor. Completely bare.

And now the last part of the lesson about being a submissive. You said you don't want to stop, you love how I make you feel hot, horny and needy and you love making me hard. Yes, seduction plays a large role in D/s relationships, but so does control and you will learn that there is something very satisfying and freeing in choosing to give that control away. That's right, the Dominant doesn't have to force the submissive to submit, but rather she freely chooses to do so.

Pleasure and pain are two sides of the same coin and obedience can be achieved in two ways, either by giving or taking. If the sub disregards a request or misbehaves in some way, she must be punished. And if she behaves and makes Master happy she is rewarded. So in your case, since pleasure is the thing you desire most, I can either punish you by giving you more pain or by taking the pleasure away. I can't exactly give you more pain so the only option I have is to take the pleasure away…Which is my sexy, hot emails to you, describing all the things I would do to you and making you wet and needy, making your pussy flood with juices and demanding that something hard and big be put into it.

Feel free to enjoy your date with your BOB and I hope he can turn you on and make your juices flowing just as well as he can turn up and down his rotating speeds. And also that he holds you afterwards and kiss your hair and whisper something sweet into your ear, draw you a nice bubble bath, give you a foot massage, take you out for a nice dinner or simply talk to you. And most importantly of all you never have to ask his permission to come. So enjoy the full benefits of having invested in a great piece of electronics Ms. Steele.

Take care!

Sincerely yours,

Mr. Grey.

* * *

I finish with the email and get back to my usual work of the day. Having dealt with my entire backlog from the work I missed and still having some time until my meeting I decide to start organizing the impromptu masked ball.

* * *

Ana's POV.

...I see a beautiful face between the clouds … Yes. I recognize him... he is twenty two now. Young and handsome. Getting closer, he's gazing at me with a blissful smile on his face. I dare not to move. I don't want the apparition to disappear. I have had this dream too many times. Suddenly his angelic face turns sad and lost: _Where are you?_ …_Ana_…._where are you?_ And everything disappears in dust and police sirens.

"...No! No!"

I wake up in sweat and tears, sobbing in my sleep, like every time. The pain in my chest is killing me. It's always there. Never leaving me even for a moment. Reminding me of my guilt. I get up and still crying I go in the bathroom. My god, I haven't had this dream in a while. The moment I relax and let go, enjoying the pleasures life can bring, I am reminded. Twenty psychologists over the years could not sort my life out. Nobody can absolve me from my guilt. 'It's down to you', they said. And me? I don't want my connection to fade away. Why should I? I will never forget my brother. So young and innocent. And still around, I can feel it. He is part of me. And always will be. If absolving the guilt means I will let him go then…I will feel guilty forever. I know I was only six at the time. My adult mind is telling me it's not my fault, but he was left in my care for less than a second and I lost him. My four year old brother… _I lost him_…I put my hands over my face and start sobbing uncontrollably, falling down on the bathroom floor in despair. It's strange but each time I cry I feel I am closer to him. I am not letting go of the pain…that's him in a way.

After an hour of crying curled up in fetal position on the bathroom floor I have no more tears and the pressure in my sinuses is unbearable. I get up and looking at the mirror I am frightened of the person staring back at me. Only yesterday I was enjoying my life. But serves me right! How could I forget my little brother, my only friend? Why did I think life is good again? Those emails distracted me…And then there was that man I bumped into. I knew I shouldn't have got carried away! I don't think I am ready for a relationship. I don't think I ever will be.

I look at the time and it's almost five in the morning. If I don't stop crying by nine o'clock my eyes will be puffy and red and everyone will start asking questions again. Nosing around my life. Well that part is closed off. For everyone. I am glad the police made that decision as a favor to my mother, seeing how frail I was and not getting better.

After my long shower I put on my fitted beige dress specially bought for work and I slide in my black stilettos. Looking at the large mirror on the bedroom wall I see a professional woman. This is not me. I love my comfortable clothes. My jeans, trainers and t-shirts. But work is work and people want to see you at least pretend. That's what the business world is all about. Being something you are not and playing the games with them. Although I think I love my job too much to be self righteous. Who cares how I look as long as they don't ask me to come to work naked.

The large glass of orange juice in the morning wakes me up before I have my coffee. Mm…the aroma coming from the coffee machine is enticing. It's what mornings are all about. I sit at my breakfast table and start drinking my coffee. Having time to check my emails before I go to work, I open my iphone. Nothing. My heart sinks. Hm. Not a good way to start my day; crying in my sleep, something I haven't done in months and now I am disappointed.

I sigh and putting on my coat, I leave my flat. Of course, like on cue I see David coming back from his morning jog. Sometimes I feel he is waiting for me to leave my flat so he can bump into me. No matter what time I go out he is there. Stalking? Keeping an eye on me? Ugh….I don't want to think about that. As long as he keeps his distance.

"Good morning Ana, is that time of the day huh?"

"Good morning David, yes, time for work. See you later."

I shoot down the stairs passing him quickly and go straight into my car.

At work everything is back to normal. I am thinking about Mr. Grey, perhaps it's good that he didn't reply. He was such a distraction, I didn't do anything yesterday. And that impenetrable man...

"Um…Maya?"

"You know, yesterday lunch time just before I left?"

"Yes?"

'I bumped into someone outside the restrooms and I shoot off without apologizing. Did you maybe get a look at him? I wanted to say sorry, but you know, burst pipe and you forget your manners." I smile uncomfortably.

"Oh, that guy? He had something to do with accounts. I didn't see him properly. I think his assistant was out here for a moment or so. Don't worry, I don't think he'll be coming back."

"Oh." The disappointment can be seen on my face.

"Why? What is he to you?" There she is, interested as always. I have to force an unnatural smile on my face. One from the plethora of various smiles I have hidden under my sleeve while discussing my life with many of the doctors, police officers and psychologists in my life.

"Nothing! I thought I should say sorry but since he won't be coming back forget about it."

"Oh, OK." She is happy. _Phew!_

* * *

I cannot ignore the screen behind my Microsoft word document, the one with my private Gmail account, now minimized at the bottom. I see a new email waiting for me. _Please please please let it be from him!_ I pray before switching the screens and low and behold, there it is. An email from Mr. Grey.

I read through the email as quickly as I can, ingesting it, taking it all in, feeling it…but nothing. No sex. Huh. Frustrated? Damn right I am.

And wait. Wait a minute! What is this? After reading the email three words reverberate in my mind. How on earth….I stop and look around. Nobody is looking at me. I feel violated in a way. Can this be true? Is he just writing bullshit or is he for real?

He wrote 'I am stunning.' That means he saw my face. He can't say I am stunning by just seeing my body. He would have used the word sexy. If he really did see me then he is a stalker. How on earth he'd done that? Ok. Now I am frustrated and scared. I have enough trust issues to deal with in my life and don't need any more people shaking my core.

* * *

**To:** C. G.

**Subject:** Frustrated

**From:** A. S.

**Date:** 25/01/13/ 9:56

Dear Mr. Grey

I don't think I have misled you in describing myself. I am quiet and shy and most often led by others. That is not fabricated and if you meet me you will see. I am, however, intelligent and educated and since I am in a job that…um…requires me to play with words…many words…I can also express myself properly, hence me coming across as someone with unbridled passion 'begging to be unchained and released'. I honestly don't think I am that but in the process of exchanging these emails I am surprised what is inside of me too.

So trust – it's still there.

I never thought I need someone who would treat me like a princess and fuck me like a whore. Hm. In a strange and weird way it could be accurate. Are you the dark prince who is going to save me and treat me like that?

You are right about presuming things with me. I would appreciate if you let me make my own decisions. And to put your mind at rest with regards to becoming your 'play partner' all I can say it's not a no. You are right. I do want to have a taste of it. Not just virtually.

As for being a bisexual, of course I am not! But I thought we are having fun writing. What I wrote was sexy as hell but I'm afraid it will have to stay on paper. I don't like sharing too. Something we have in common I guess.

I can follow orders, yes, but don't forget, we are still not in any sort of agreement and we might not be at all. So your "unreasonable" command was simply that – unreasonable.

You think I am not brave enough to meet you? I've had my worst. You haven't seen the nightmares in my eyes yet so be close to the door when you do. Because somehow I think you'll be running for cover.

I can't wait for the day when you show at my office and ask me to bend down. Honestly, I feel the heat between my legs now. This email left me frustrated but you probably knew that, right? Have I learned my lesson? I am not sure. I am willing to submit as long as you can promise me fun. Lots of fun.

After the morning I had I really needed an email oozing with sex and filth. And got this. An email sent in a very harsh tone. Mr. Grey, No need for jealousy. Bob is just Bob. Nothing more, nothing less. He'll be around till the end of times, not us. So let's give it a little bit more respect, shall we? You might enjoy it sometimes too.

I am in two minds about emailing you something sexy but as I already feel reprimanded, I have decided to show you my submissive side.

What the Master wants me to do now?

Yours,

Miss Steele.

P.S. You say I am 'absolutely stunning'. How do you know? Do you know who I am? If you do...should I be worried?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you all for your passionate response to this story and our poll. For now we decided to leave the character's names as they are. There is some drama in this new chapter so we hope you like it ;)**

* * *

**Christian's POV.**

The date for the ball is set for next Saturday, the second of February. Funnily enough it coincides with the release date of one of literary classics, Ulysses by James Joyce and also the birth date of the influential author himself. I was thinking of using the great hall in Fairmont Olympic, but then I remembered my stunning Mediterranean villa I bought as an investment few years back, after the property market crash. It's in northern Seattle, suburbs of Shoreline, a coveted spot in the neighborhood of the Highlands. I have been there only a few times as it's thirteen miles north from me, but I know the beauty of the surrounding area is just magnificent. The natural splendor of the forest around it's breathtaking and you can see the sun setting upon the waters of Puget Sound though the trees.

Inside there is a large, open plan, great room connected to the hallway by beautiful ornate columns opening up to a beautiful balcony. The interior is borrowed from Old Italian style architecture and includes vaulted ceilings, dark wood floors and elaborate finishes and molding. Yes, that would be perfect for a small intimate affair. I leave my assistant to deal with the details of hiring the caterers and printing the invitations while I go to the conference room outside of my office to meet with my department heads for a weekly report.

The meeting was boring as hell and I would have rather watched the grass grow then listen to the ever grueling and dry report from my head of accounting, Stevens. As always he had a bunch of numbers, graphs and pie charts. I know I should pay more attention to this and I appreciate his enthusiasm about numbers, but I already had a look at them this morning. And as long as we are in the green and making profit overall, I don't care that some of the companies we acquire are loosing money at the beginning. I'd rather have my other companies carry them until they get on their feet and start making profit, than start sacking employees. Maybe it is just the numbers for Stevens, but to me the numbers that matters most are the ones representing my employees.

After the meeting I visit my good friend and therapist Dr. Flynn. I tell him about the nightmare I had this morning and the episode in my office. I omit to mention anything about Miss Steele and he senses that I am holding something back, but he keeps his somber expression and doesn't pry any further. He knows I will tell him whenever I am ready, but I just don't know what to do yet. It is all happening so fast and I haven't really officially met her yet, so how can she affect me so much?

Back in my office I concentrate on my work, trying hard to ignore my Gmail account and whether Miss Steele replied at all to my heated letter. Letting her stew over my absence and at the same time giving me some needed distance and clarity. She is consuming my thoughts and getting me addicted to her. I don't understand how she can have such a strong hold over me, just through her emails alone. I feel tethered to her with an invisible string, tying our souls together.

I end up sitting long after everyone has left for the evening and it is already dark outside. It's time to go meet my good friend and mentor Elena. She owns an exclusive, members only BDSM club, and you need an invite to be a part of it. The membership is quite costly, but for what you pay it's all worth it. Wild private parties she personally hosts. The name of the club is 'Red Velvet', disguised as a high end cabaret and bar. There is another secluded part of the building for members only with private shows for pretty much all tastes. Oh, and there are plenty of separate dungeon style rooms for private play.

Everyone calls her Madame Red Velvet. I met her about eight years ago and at the time she was around thirty years old, but looked stunning. The way she carried herself just oozed with confidence and sex appeal.

At twenty one I had already founded my company and it made its first million on the stock market. She approached me and looked straight into my troubled eyes, saw what was there, behind the success. As one of the youngest successful businessman, she followed my life story through the papers and seeing my potential, she wondered why there never was a woman around me. It's not like I was a virgin, I just had no interest in a relationship…It was more like I couldn't stand to be in a real relationship with any woman… I was afraid my panic episodes or the rage burning inside of me would freak them out. What normal woman would want to be with someone like me? A killer… It took a lot of work for Dr. Flynn to finally get through to me, to help me deal with my emotions. No other therapist in my teen years could ever help me. I seriously thought I could be a sociopath, a danger to everyone, never worthy of the love my adopted family showed me… I would just look in the mirror and see the monster that I truly am and I would get angry at them for not seeing it too and throwing me out. I just felt like I didn't deserve their love…

And when I wanted sex I would use high class escorts.

But Elena changed all that, she showed me the way… She taught me how to gain control and how to channel my fucked up feelings and express them though sex and BDSM lifestyle. It was what I needed at the time. She brought me in the undisclosed area of her club that I didn't even know existed and I finally felt normal. That was a start of a great friendship; she was my mentor, taught me all I needed to know in order to be a great Dominant. In return my business skills and investments helped her get out debt and turned the club into one of the most glamorous spots in town. She even expanded her business into other things.

"We have arrived sir." Taylor's voice brings me out of my reminiscence.

The car stops at the stylish Italian restaurant and Taylor opens my door. I step out and head in the restaurant while he goes to park the car. The young attractive hostess recognizes me right away and swallowing the fast producing saliva in her mouth greets me and goes to show me to my table. I sometimes seriously hate all the attention I get from the women. They say I look like the Ben Barnes' Dorian Gray, I just have to give them a piercing smoldering look and they all melt…If only they knew I am equally rotten on the inside as Dorian himself…

I get shown to the table and order the wine, while I wait for Elena to show up. I don't have to wait long when I see the flash of sleek dark red hair in a bob and a pair of cunning brown eyes trained on me. Her cherry red lips are curled into an equally cunning smile.

I stand up from my seat to greet her and she gives me a hug and kisses my cheek. I think she's the only woman besides my family who I let touch me and show affection like that.

We enjoy our dinner and talk a bit about the general things, like business and whatnot, but she can tell I'm distracted and not my usual cool and in-control-self. So she puts down her glass of wine and reaches for my hand. Placing her hand on top of mine, she stops me from nervously playing with the napkin and catching my attention she looks me straight in the eye and in a calm voice asks: "What's wrong Christian? Something is bothering you. I believe you didn't ask for my favorite white truffle risotto to be made with the best truffles they had just to talk to me about business. Does this have anything to do with Adele?"

"Why would you think that? She called you didn't she? Figures…what did she tell you? I guess it does involve her in a way," I say not hiding my irritation. I usually meet my subs through Elena; she screens the potential ones for me before I do a background check and interview the ones that I like. I know that she usually has a personal relationship with most of the girls, even before they become my subs and she keeps in contact with most after I'm done with them. And it never used to bother me before, but this time it's annoying me for some reason that my Sub is talking with Elena behind my back.

"Nothing…Relax! She just started crying and telling me how she feels, because Master is mad with her. I could barely understand her. You didn't knock her up did you?" She asks carefully.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not! I just don't like that she's calling you behind my back… I told her to stay in Vegas, because I… I met someone OK? I think I would like to pursue her and see where it leads… And I need your advice on how to handle training someone new to the scene." I explain hesitantly.

She seems shocked for a second, surprised… Then she shakes her head and squeezes my hand tighter. "An outsider? Why would you want someone like that? Why do you think someone without experience would make you happy? Christian… snap out of it, if for some reason you don't like Adele anymore I can find you another girl who will follow your every command. What is this really about Christian?"

I pull my hand from her grasp and glare at her coldly, making her shrink under my intense gaze. "That is not what I WANT! I don't want just another sub… She's…different. I want more with her!"

Her mouth is hanging open at my raised voice and she's momentarily stunned into silence. I think I am stunned too by my own admission. _Do I want more with her? What does __**more**__ even mean? All I know is that I never wanted anyone as badly as I want her…_

Elena has regained her composure and is now smiling sympathetically at me. Is it just my imagination or do I see a hint of pity behind her hooded eyes? She's reaching for my hand again, I think I'm about to be lectured like some errant child. _This was a fucking mistake, I though she would understand…Obviously I was wrong, after her three failed marriages she doesn't believe in romance or love, I doubt she ever did… All her marriages were for money. Wait, what? Love…? Where the hell did that came from?_ I think confusion is etched on my face and Elena just read my thoughts. She leans back in her chair and takes a sip of wine. Tiny smile momentarily flashes on her face, like the conclusion in my head pleased her, and then it's hidden behind her benign façade again.

"So, who is she? I can tell you got it bad for her, my friend. Can't you see it's the tricks, us women, play, I thought you would be smarter than that…" She is trying to make me see her point, but the more she's trying to make me change my mind, the more I want to stick to my guns and see this through.

"Not everyone is like you Elena…Thank you for your company, but I think I'll figure it all on my own," I rise from the table, take a swig of my wine and dropping a thick stack of $100 bills I leave. Maybe that was a bit harsh on my part, but I'm tired of her telling me what to do with my personal life. I'm not her fucking student anymore.

She scoffs her indignation and says to my back, "Mark my words Christian, you will see that I was right in the end. If you want to learn the hard way, be my guest, but I'm just trying to help you."

I briskly walk out, not paying any attention to her intense gaze burning holes in my back or the women all over the restaurant gawking at my figure and sighing to themselves.

I get back to the car and glimpse at my reflection if one of the windows. I can see I have a smudge of Elena's lipstick on my cheek. Grabbing a handkerchief I energetically scrub the lipstick off.

* * *

**Ana's POV.**

It's been almost seven hours since I sent that email. I wonder why he hasn't replied. I did finish it on a submissive note and that by itself warranted a quick respond. Instead, I am here, waiting, longing for an email. An email! That man, whoever he is, made me want him. He said I am stunning. That's really good to hear from someone you like. But usually it comes from that nerdy good guy everyone tells you to go for, just because he is a boyfriend material. To hell with it!  
I don't want a boyfriend material. I want someone...Yes! To treat me like a lady and fuck me like a whore. Well said Mr. Grey. I do want someone like that. But does he exist? I bet on my life he doesn't… or if he does, he is taken already.

"Ana, are you coming tonight at the 'Old Joe's' after dinner?"

Maya pops her head in my office and interrupts my thought process.

"Um…I'm not sure. Wait, actually, yes, I will."

To hell with Mr. Grey, I won't be waiting for him anymore. That's just a virtual thing anyway, and I can't see it becoming more than that. Also, if I don't go, I will have to endure David at home, always asking for ingredients for his recipes, specially made on Friday night. I don't want to see him.

"Who else is coming?"

"It's me, you and Fiona from HR."

"Ugh…ok."

"What? You don't like Fiona?"

"Well, it's not that. She is just too forward and too much for me sometimes."

"Yes, I know. But she is the one organizing this. And she said there will be some guys there so…lets not miss out on this opportunity. We don't want to stay the only single girls at SIP."

"That's the thing. I don't want a boyfriend. Or...anything. I am happy as I am."

"Why? Everyone needs someone. This life is designed for two. Not for one."

"Well... Relationships don't always make sense to me."

"Yeah, if you are on the outside! You have to find someone that makes your blood boil. Someone who leaves you wet…making you slide home on your juices…leaving trail like the slug."

Maya gets carried away.

"Eugh…now you are disgusting!"

"Well, don't you? Don't you want to find someone to go home to?"

"No. I don't."

"Ana, now you are not being honest."

"Maya, trust me when I say. I need a lot to fall for a guy. A lot. And even then, knowing my luck, he won't find me interesting. So I gave up long time ago. No need for a guy anymore."

"Argh…honestly, I wish you meet someone who's going to turn your world upside down and then…then my dear friend, I will point a finger at you and laugh."

"Ha ha…you can start laughing now because that's not going to happen."

Maya makes me feel better. As much as she is nosy she is really fun to be with, and a good friend of mine. Not very close though. You don't want her to be too close to you. Just a good colleague friend I guess.

"When are we meeting her?"

As I say I see Fiona pushing Maya inside and entering my office.

"Hi Ana. We are all set. Come on, get your bag. Tonight you are going to meet the coolest guys in Seattle. But first, dinner at that new place next door."

"Let us make that decision Fiona. And don't be pushy or I promise you, this will be the last time I go out with you."

"Ok, ok…fine, just get going."

I leave my car outside SIP, there will be drinking tonight and I can't drive under influence. I am a lightweight. The car can stay here over the weekend. I don't need it anyway.

Once inside the restaurant, the receptors in my nose, the ones taking the aroma directly to the brain, are stimulated by the smell of fresh bread baking and the cooking of the various foods. I missed my lunch today. I deliberately overworked myself, trying not to think about those emails and…ah…that guy I bumped into. I can't get him out of my mind. Why didn't I say something? Well...saying that, why didn't he say something? It was clearly my fault, he could have shouted at me at least. But nothing. We just stared at each other. It all happened so fast and yet… his face is profoundly ingrained in my mind … difficult to comprehend the moment.

Having eaten nothing all day, by the time the food arrives on the table I am starving. The dinner is good and it's the only time the three of us are not talking. Probably the two of them are thinking about the night and its many prospects. After three hours of eating and chatting we are ready for Old Joe's. It's only few blocks away so we decide to walk there. We need it after our big meal.

Outside is freezing cold but the walk feels good. Twenty minutes into it we come across a fancy Italian restaurant and we all agree it looks trendy and expensive. Maya looks at the menu in the window and Fiona stares at the sign above us, rustic and in your face; 'Altura'. I look inside, through the window and into the restaurant, trying to see the type of clientele. As my eyes wonder about the beautiful Italian décor and the waiters my heart stops when I see my mystery man. The very guy I bumped into only yesterday. Oh my god! He is gorgeous. I gaze at him, my mouth slightly opening. His dark hair is falling down on his face and the way he runs his fingers through it …ah... he is even better than in my memory. Everything around me blurs and …I see myself enter an enchanted forest with him as a guiding light. There is nobody else around. But then…I notice another person sitting at the same table. I couldn't see her from the where I was standing. I move a step on my left and …. I freeze. Why? Millions of steel shavings enter my veins and flow directly into my heart, tearing me apart just by looking at him sitting there with someone. A very beautiful woman, redhead… She is probably his girlfriend. He has a lipstick smudge on his cheek too, and….ah...the way she just touched his hand I cannot look anymore. It hurts. I turn around, upset and feel a tear falling down my cheek. What is this? Tears?

It's preposterous. I don't even know this person and he makes me cry? Argh! My heart aches for someone I haven't met yet!

"Ana, are you OK? You look pale..."

"Um...no, I feel faint...sorry girls, I am going to go home. I think...I feel queasy."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need to lie down. I'll be OK."

"Taxi!"

Fiona is really loud and the first taxi coming by stops. I get in and I know I have to get away from there. From tonight. His proximity is making me queasy. _What the fuck?_

I give the taxi driver my address and we drive in silence. I am already better and I am glad I got away. Deep down, I really got my hopes up. Hoping he was my prince. But again, as always, reality slaps me on my face, leaving a red welt on the inside, not going away for few weeks at least.

By the time I get out of the taxi and slam the door of my flat, the door bell rings and there he is, my not so favorite neighbor, David.

I don't have time to take my coat or my shoes off as I open the door.

"Yes, David?"

"Ana! You…I didn't expect you so late."

"Why? What time were you expecting me?" I scorn.

"Um...no. Um…well you usually come home after work and since now is …um…after nine I thought…."

"David, were you waiting for me to come back from work?"

"Yes. I am only concerned about you Ana."

"Well, thank you but you don't have to be. I can take care of myself. Now, did you want something?"

"Um...sorry. Yes, do you have flour?"

"No, I don't. Goodbye David."

I slam the door in his face. He is fucking freaking me out and each day becoming more obnoxious. I hear him muttering sorry in the hallway. Ugh! He really gives me the creeps.

I sit on the sofa in my living room and pour myself glass of wine. Yes. I need alcohol. Lots of it. And I start drinking. I am disappointed, sad and mad at myself for falling for someone. _But …it was so sudden…I didn't stand a chance. _

I turn the TV on but I don't really watch it. Just stare blankly at it and drink. The door bell rings again and I tip toe to the door to see through the peep hole, and it's David again. Well I am not opening the door!

I think I will go to bed. I take off all of my clothes and I put on my while silk slip. I barely feel it on my body but it gives me enough warmth during the night, and I love it. Lying in my bed half-drunk there is nothing else to do. It's Friday night and I am at home, alone, as usual.

Disappointed and frustrated, my virtual fuck Master comes to my mind. Maybe he emailed me. I pull up my lap top from my side table and propping myself up I put another pillow behind my back, making myself comfortable. While I wait for the system to start up I grab hold of the glass of white wine from the side table next to me and take a sip. Mm…yes. I can take more alcohol. Sitting here with my lap top on my crossed legs my kinky Master is my last chance. I know my real life is crap and I will never meet anyone to love…I mean, who was I kidding? Electrifying touch? It was all in my mind. My wishful mind. He has a girlfriend. Or maybe a wife. Oh my god! He could be married and have a family. And I thought there was something in air. Yeah, there was! My hormones!

Before I finish chiding myself my Gmail account is open and …nothing. My heart sinks. I really needed him. I take another sip from my glass and I hear a ping coming from my lap top. I look at it and there is no new email but the IM window is open and …..Oh shit! It's him! IM'ing me!

* * *

**C. Grey:** "Miss Steele? Are your there?"

Oh my god. What do I say? I wanted an email from him. And this is…real conversation. Online, but real.

**Me:** "Well…good evening Mr. Grey...or should I say ...Good evening, Master…Sir."

**C. Grey:** "Good evening Miss Steele. At home on Friday night?"

Ugh! How dare he!

**Me:** "I was out, but since the fun was limited to my friends only, I decided to come home and drink in peace."

**C. Grey:** "Are you drunk?"

**Me:** "No, but I am getting there. Why? Do you want to join me?"

**C. Grey:** "No, thank you. I had my share of drinking tonight. I've had enough."

**Me:** "Hm. You are not fun."

**C. Grey:** "Fun? Since when drinking is fun?"

**Me:** "Um…It's not?"

**C. Grey:** "Do you want to have fun Miss Steele? Are you ready to play? It's not the real thing but it sure will get us close."

**Me:** "We can play? Now?"

**C. Grey:** "Yes, Miss Steele, now. Do you want to play?"

**Me:** "Yes, let's play…. This is getting exciting."

**C. Grey:** "Yes, What Miss Steele?"

**Me:** "Yes, Sir."

**C. Grey:** "Good girl. Miss Steele, please don't get excited just yet."

Oh my god, am I getting wet? Is this real? There is a flash burn in my groin and we haven't even started yet.

**C. Grey:** "What are you wearing?"

**Me:** "I am wearing my white silk slip. I am sitting on my bed, leaned on few pillows with my lap top on my knees. Oh, and I have a glass of wine in my hand."

**C. Grey:** "Silk slip? Mm… Panties?"

**Me:** "No panties."

**C. Grey:** "Very good."

**C. Grey:** "Do you have any toys Miss Steele?"

**Me:** "Sex toys? I have a vibrator and a dildo, that's all. The girl in my emails is a wild chick. Me…well, I'm just...me."

**C. Grey:** "Go and take the vibrator and come back. I'll be waiting."

This is getting freaky. What am I going to do? I feel butterflies fluttering their wings in my stomach and I love the feeling. It's not apprehension...it's...anticipation. I quickly nip to my drawers next to my bathroom and come back with the vibrator in my hand.

**Me:** "Ok. I have it with me."

**C. Grey:** "Are you ready?"

**Me:** "Yes."

**C. Grey:** "Yes What?"

**Me:** "Yes, Sir."

**C. Grey:** "Yes. Don't forget that. Now, I want you to put the lap top on the side of the bed and take the bedcover and the pillows off of it. Put them on the floor. I need your bed to have only the sheet, nothing else. I will wait."

OK. That's easy. I push the bed cover and the pillows to the floor and my bed is clear. My lap top is on the side. I am rushing. I want to start playing soon.

**Me:** "Ready, Sir."

I reply in no time.

**C. Grey:** "Hm. Eager little thing, aren't you Miss Steele?"

**Me:** "Yes, I am Sir. Ready to play."

**C. Grey:** "Put the vibrator in the middle of the bed and lie on top of it, position it directly on your clit. Not inside you, but pressing against you. Can you do that?"

**Me:** "Yes, Sir. Done."

**C. Grey:** "Now, this is important. Your legs should not be spread open. Do you understand?"

**Me:** "Yes, I do Sir."

**C. Grey:** "Turn the vibrator on to the max and remember, your legs should NOT be open. Your behind should NOT perk up. Your hips - NOT move. This is hard, I know."

**Me:** "I am doing it now."

I think I can do it. I lie down on my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows positioning the vibrator under me, on my clit, slotted in my cleft, and turn it on. Oh my...the intensity is too much but it kind of talks to my body and within seconds I know where I am heading. Making me instantly want to push myself against it. Ah...the bed is so soft and as I push into it, the vibrator sinks into the bed. My knees open slightly when I hear the ping and I look up.

**C. Grey:** "Your knees. Keep your knees closed."

Arh! How..? How does he know? I put my knees together. But...oh...the vibrations going through my clit all over my body feel amazing. I have never tried to ride my vibrator in this position. Not inserted in me but kind of humping it...ahh...my legs are not responding to me anymore and my behind is getting higher each time my hips dip into the bed, desiring for my bum cheeks to open and take something...anything in me back there.

My heart is racing and all I can think of is my climax. But it's hard. I cannot do it without properly humping the vibrator, spreading my knees on the bed, trying to straddle it with all my might, gyrating with my hips into the rigidity, absorbing the vibrations inside my core via the clit...reaching my peak. Ah...I hear the ping form my lap top again. I think soon I won't be able to hear anything. I can barely concentrate on him.

**C. Grey:** "Don't give in Miss Steele. Hold onto the head board if you can, keep your legs closed."

**Me:** "Ah..."

I moan and I look up. My head board is high. I can't hold it lying down. If I get up only a little, my legs will fucking open in an instant. The nerve cells in my whole body sting and I feel them mostly on my nipples, hardened and elongated; now rubbing against the sleek sheet and my slip. Sensitized. Ahh…

**Me:** "This feels..."

I am barely able to type. Can't do it anymore.

**C. Grey:** "I wish I could see you now. Your body parts fail to respond to your commands and slowly...your legs open…pushing your knees out...you... perking your behind…ready for me to take you...and ...fuck you HARD!"

Ah... I close my eyes and do exactly that...I lift myself up and grab hold of the head board, pushing against it while my legs spread open, my knees trying to straddle the bed and pulling the vibrator with me a bit higher, I start humping it, rotating my hips over it, ahh…taking it all in while I feel my fucking cumming arriving, my hips pressing deeper into the bed and my ass hole, half covered by my slip riding up, is fucking needy and opens each time is up…and waiting…ah.. waiting for someone.

The bed is banging against the wall now faster…pounded by my thrusts, my moans resonate in the bedroom … turning into fast grunts, absorbing the vibrations inside of me faster and faster at the same time while I hump it…I am mad, feral…

Hearing the ping, I raise my head and read:

**C. Grey:** "Come for me Miss Steele. Now!"

…and I cum into maddening whine…intensive, making me convulse, giving me the feeling I was riding someone hard for hours. Ah…

I am still panting, breathing in and out, my clit sore from pressing against the hard vibrator.

I lie on the bed and turning my head towards the computer screen I realize he is gone. The internet is down. As much as I have my high right now, I feel sad. Ah, it would have been great if he was online when I was cumming. It would have been perfect. I am sure he was stroking himself too.

"Fucking bad timing. I have to do something about my internet provider."

Until my internet comes on I need more wine, I think. The sex made me thirsty. I take my empty glass of wine from my bed side table and go in the kitchen, opening a new bottle. Oh wow. I drank a whole bottle by myself. And I need more. I hope I'm not becoming an alcoholic.

Satisfied with my full glass of wine, staggering I go to my sofa and turn the TV off. Mm…I gulp the whole glass at once and I know this will help me sleep better.

* * *

**Christian's POV again.**

Once at home I head straight for my study and taking off my tie and loosening few buttons of my shirt I pour myself two fingers high of cognac. Taking a gulp of the exquisite tasting liquid I drape my jacket over the chair and sink down in the plush leather at my desk.

I turn on my computer and realize that I really missed those smart-mouth replies of Miss Steele today, even if she mildly drives me crazy with her defiance at every step. Oh what a maddening woman… I log into my Gmail account and as expected a new letter from my sexy stranger is sitting in my inbox waiting for me. I read it quickly and I'm glad that she seems to have made up her mind about my proposal and wants to show me her submissive side. So I am really pleased with that, but she is also onto me and is asking if I know her. Now it's up to me, do I evade her question and lie to her or do I confess and tell her the truth about myself?

I am about to start writing my reply when I see that she is online at the moment, so I decide to IM her directly instead.

* * *

**Me:** "Miss Steele? Are your there?"

I can tell she is hesitant to reply.

**A. Steele:** "Well…good evening Mr. Grey...or should I say ...Good evening, Master…Sir."

There it is that smart mouth again. I can feel my cock beginning to strain against my pants.

**Me:** "Good evening Miss Steele. At home on Friday night?"

I am trying to keep the conversation civil.

**A. Steele:** "I was out, but since the fun was limited to my friends only, I decided to come home and drink in peace."

Oh, wonderful she is drunk…Maybe this was a bad idea.

**Me:** "Are you drunk?"

**A. Steele:** "No, but I am getting there. Why? Do you want to join me?"

**Me:** "No, thank you. I had my share of drinking tonight. I've had enough."

I am still nursing the glass of cognac in my hand, but I think I'd rather have the delicious Miss Steele to get over my annoyance with Elena.

**A. Steele:** "Hm. You are not fun."

**Me:** "Fun? Since when drinking is fun?"

**A. Steele:** "Um…It's not?"

There, I think I see my opening.

**Me:** "Do you want to have fun Miss Steele? Are you ready to play? It's not the real thing but it sure will get us close."

I think she's intrigued by my proposition.

**A. Steele:** "We can play? Now?"

**Me:** "Yes, Miss Steele, now. Do you want to play?"

**A. Steele:** "Yes, let's play…. This is getting exciting."

That was quick, she's so eager…Mmm I like that.

**Me:** "Yes, What Miss Steele?"

**A. Steele:** "Yes, Sir."

Oh, my cock twitches in response to that.

**Me:** "Good girl. Miss Steele, please don't get excited just yet."

"What are you wearing?"

I think I need to take in the mood of the scene first.

**A. Steele:** "I am wearing my white silk slip. I am sitting on my bed, leaned on few pillows with my lap top on my knees. Oh, and I have a glass of wine in my hand."

**Me:** "Silk slip? Mm… Panties?"

Ahh…How lovely, just imagining her in that getup drives me mad… My breathing is picking up.

**A. Steele:** "No panties."

Mmm… That's like a spoon of honey on my tongue…Those words taste so good.

**Me:** "Very good."

"Do you have any toys Miss Steele?"

**A. Steele:** "Sex toys? I have a vibrator and a dildo, that's all. The girl in my emails is a wild chick. Me…well, I'm just...me."

I chuckle to myself. So here is the real Ms. Steele… I had a feeling she was playing it up a bit.

**Me:** "Go and take the vibrator and come back. I'll be waiting."

While she's gone I get more comfortable and free my rigid member from my pants.

**A. Steele:** "Ok. I have it with me."

**Me:** "Are you ready?"

**A. Steele:** "Yes."

**Me:** "Yes What?"

**A. Steele:** "Yes Sir."

**Me:** "Yes. Don't forget that. Now, I want you to put the lap top on the side of the bed, and take the bedcover and the pillows off of it. Put them on the floor. I need your bed to have only the sheet, nothing else. I will wait."

I take several tissues from the holder in my drawer and stroke myself slowly few times.

**A. Steele:** "Ready, Sir."

**Me:** "Hm. Eager little thing, aren't you Miss Steele?"

**A. Steele:** "Yes, I am Sir. Ready to play."

**Me:** "Put the vibrator in the middle of the bed and lie on top of it, position it directly on your clit. Not inside you, but pressing against you. Can you do that?"

Few more strokes…

**A. Steele:** "Yes, Sir. Done."

**Me:** "Now, this is important. Your legs should not be spread open. Do you understand?"

**A. Steele:** "Yes, I do Sir."

**Me:** "Turn the vibrator on to the max and remember, your legs should NOT be open. Your behind should NOT perk up. Your hips - NOT move. This is hard, I know."

**A. Steele:** "I am doing it now."

Mmm she is following my commands. I grip myself tightly and stroke it faster. My breathing getting harder.

**Me:** "Your knees. Keep your knees closed."

I can tell she is struggling, I know how hard it is to stay still like that. Letting go of my dick I try to encourage her.

**Me:** "Don't give in Miss Steele. Hold the head board if you can, keep your legs closed."

**A. Steele:** "Ah..."

I am pumping myself hard, but then releasing the pressure, keeping the ache in my groin and not letting myself explode.

**A. Steele:** "This feels..."

I know she's close and my cock is twitching too, teetering on the precipice of my orgasm. Just a few more strokes and it would spurt my seed like erupting volcano.

**Me:** "I wish I could see you now. Your body parts fail to respond to your commands and slowly...your legs open…pushing your knees out...you... perking your behind…ready for me to take you...and ...fuck you HARD!"

I know she is on the edge too because she's not responding to me anymore, lost in her ecstasy. So I give her permission to come, I want to drive her over the edge.

**Me:** "Come for me Miss Steele. Now!"

I have just given her the command to come and I know she is about to explode, but the connection goes down right after that and she unexpectedly is logged out of our chat. Fucking ISP, she probably just lost connection or something like that.

Frustrated I pump my rigid cock, sprung out from my pants, and with a low grunt I spurt my seed into a handful of tissues that I had ready this time. Cleaning myself up I wash my hands in the bathroom and get back to my desk. Ms. Steele still seems to be offline so I turn my phone, which I had off during my dinner, back on and see some missed messages and emails from Barney, my IT guy. One of the messages was marked as urgent, so I started reading it right away.

* * *

**From:** Barney_IT

**Subject: **Urgent! Attempted breach.

**To:** C. Grey_GEH

**Date:** 25/01/13/ 21:43

Good evening Mr. Grey,

I have tried to call, but your phone was turned off sir, so I sent you this message. I wanted to let you know that we just had a recent attempt to break into GEH servers. Usually this isn't anything noteworthy, we deal with thousands of hackers attempting to breach our system daily. Mostly it's corporate espionage or just various computer viruses, but no one has managed to penetrate our firewall yet. What is different about this attempt is that the hacker tried to breach the firewall of your personal laptop at your private residence too, but I stopped the attack and even traced it back to its origin.

And there is another thing that might interest you Mr. Grey, remember that email address you asked me to look into and delete a letter? Turns out, there is a connection between this hacker and that email address. The hacker had managed to gain access to that email and its owner's whole system. But to do that he had to physically connect a cloning device that recorded all data coming in and out that IP address and sent it to his computer. That was his mistake, because I traced where the data was going and it happens to be an apartment in the same building.

I am now trying to find out which apartments these two IP addresses belong to and who lives there. By the looks of it someone is spying on their neighbor, whom you accidentally sent that letter to. And is now targeting Grey Enterprises and you personally sir.

I have relayed this information to Welch, Mr. Grey, and as soon as I determine the owners of the IP addresses, he can get you more information about these individuals and advise you how to proceed further.

With regards,

Bernard Douglas,

IT, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

_Son of a bitch. _I go over other messages and voicemails quickly and see that Barney found that the hackers IP address belongs to one David Morello, who lives above Ms. Steele.

I grab my jacket quickly and running out the door I dial Welch.

"Welch, you know why I'm calling right? Get me everything on that prick. No police, I'm taking Sawyer and Taylor with me and going there right now personally."

"Mr. Grey, I must advise you to let police handle this or at least let Taylor do it…Sir, please be careful, this could get ugly."

"I said no police…You know I don't like authorities and you know why! Just get me the info."

Taylor is already waiting and Sawyer is with him and they follow me to the elevator. We get into the Audi Q7 and head down Virginia street. It's only 3 blocks away, I can't believe that Ms. Steele actually lives so close to me. We only take couple minutes to get there by car and I answer a call from Welch while we are driving. He warns me that the creep is actually a registered sex offender, already caught once for being a Peeping Tom in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Released on probation after 3 months of community service.

Heading up to the fifth floor I send Sawyer to go down to the basement and find the breaker box for the electricity and turn off the electricity to his apartment and the hallway until we notify him to turn it back on. Meanwhile Taylor and I take up positions to wait for him as he comes out of his apartment. Taylor gives Sawyer signal to kill the lights through his bluetooth headset and the lights go out. We don't have to wait long as we hear cursing from the inside of the apartment and the door swings open. Taylor grabs him quickly, taking him in a chokehold and keeping one hand on his mouth to silence any screams he puts him to sleep in seconds, dragging him back to the apartment. I come in after him closing the door behind us.

Taylor orders Sawyer to switch the lights back on and come up to the fifth floor to guard the hallway and warn us if anyone is coming.

We lay him down on the sofa in his living room and looking around I spot a door that has a heavy lock on it. Taylor pats him down and finding a key in one of his pockets hands it to me.

I unlock the door and stepping inside I am sickened and shocked by what I see. Every wall is covered in photographs of Miss Steele. Spanning over a period of few years this fucking creep has methodically stalked, secretly photographed and catalogued every movement of Miss Steele.

There is a desk with serious looking computer setup with several large LCD monitors and a laptop too. Next to the desk stands a rack of portable hard drives labeled by date and each bearing the name of Miss Steele.

I look appalled at the monitors and I see our whole conversation on IM in one window and then several views of what looks like the Miss Steele's apartment, there she is, lying on the couch, practically naked, empty bottle of wine on the coffee table, empty glass next to the sofa. I am sick to my stomach but I know once the shock will wear off the rage boiling beneath the surface will return and I will want to skin this fucker alive for this. I spot one last thing in the corner of the room and it drives me to the point, where I want to barf. There, like a shrine, stands a glass trophy case and under it is one of Miss Steele's stilettos, standing neatly on a velvet pillow. I think I've had enough; I swallow the bile rising up in my throat and get the hell out of that creepy room.

Taylor is standing in the living room, guarding that sleeping sicko. My eyes drift on his limp form and I know that my pale face is turning from the rage now burning in my eyes. I clench my fists tight and set my jaw, but Taylor steps forward blocking my way.

"Don't do it sir, he's not worth it," he hands me a key on a silver chain, "I found this around his neck, I think it's a key to the girl's apartment, better go and check on her, I'll take care of him."

"Get Barney and Welch here, make sure they comb through and delete everything what's on those computers and destroy all that shit on the walls. Take this piece of shit somewhere secluded, make him dig a hole and then make sure he understands: if he sets foot in the State of Washington ever again he will be buried in that hole. After that drive him to some remote motel an make sure he stays there, call in more guys to guard him. Tomorrow moving vans will come here and pack all of his shit that we didn't confiscate and move him somewhere across the country."

"Understood Mr. Grey," Taylor contacts Sawyer to get the car and be the lookout until he carries this piece of crap over his shoulder.

I get down a flight of stairs and unlock the door to Ms. Steele's apartment. My heart is beating hard and fast and I can feel the familiar magnetic pull in my chest as I'm getting closer to her. She's curled in a ball on the sofa, smiling peacefully in her sleep. Her scent mixed with the wine attacks my nose and I relish the smell of her. I scoop my hands under her light frame and cradle her in my arms like a child, pressing her to my chest and carry her towards the bedroom. At one point her eyes open up momentarily and she looks at my face, murmuring "my angel," before wrapping her arms around me, nuzzling her face in my shoulder and drifting back to sleep. I tuck her into her bed, brushing my hand over her arm I pull the strap of her slip back on her shoulder and kissing the top of her head I leave her to sleep.

Last thing I do before leaving is ripping out the mini cameras cleverly disguised as benign objects around her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Good evening ladies ;) And the occasional gentleman ;) Are you ready for this? The meeting that you all been looking forward to... We had some very heated arguments over this one, but after long deliberations it's finally here. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Christian's POV.**

Sawyer is waiting for me outside, on the street. Taylor took the car somewhere to the city outskirts to teach that piece of shit a lesson. I realize that in a way it is a bit hypocritical of me to judge him for something I am doing myself. That horrible thought is weighing heavily on my mind. How do I differ from him? Is he worse because he overstepped some arbitrary line that I wouldn't cross? Seeing how much he violated her privacy makes me sick and disgusted with myself too.

I don't want to wait until Welch and Barney get here to toss his apartment, the crisp cold air of the winter night feels good in my lungs and I want to clear my head, so I start walking towards my apartment building. Sawyer breaks in a jog and soon I hear his steps match mine a few meters behind my back. About 10 minutes later, I am back in my study, sitting in my chair and staring at the blank page of a letter to Miss Steele, the one I don't know how to begin.

* * *

**To:** A. S.

**Subject:** Confession

**From: **C. G.

**Date: **25/01/13/ 22:28

Dear Miss Steele,

I very much enjoyed our impromptu play session earlier today. I must admit, despite the lost connection I reached my orgasm spectacularly.

I want you Miss Steele…to make you mine completely. I don't know how to tell you this but…you affect me in ways I never knew existed before. Each day, I spend knowing you are so close, and yet so far out of my reach, drives me mad. I want you. I want to protect you, guide you, teach you, show you my world and share my life with you. I don't know how things will go after we meet face to face and the masks are removed, but I want to be the one who will show you how special this kind of relationship can be.

You asked me if I know who you are.

I am a well-known and influential man, but I also like my privacy and I put a lot of effort and money to keep it. Having a letter, like the one I sent you, leak into the internet and become a headline of every paper across Seattle would have some unfortunate consequences to my reputation. Moreover, because I am synonymous with my company it would affect my employees too. So naturally, I took immediate steps to get the situation under control.

I hope you won't be frightened by me admitting that, yes; I do know who you are. In fact, you might know who I am too. For a very brief moment, we met. Actually, it was you who bumped into me without giving me a chance to say a single word, but nevertheless…We looked into each other's eyes and you know what I saw Miss Steele? Nothing that scares me…and so much to fight for.

I am not of royal blood, but if you are mine, I can be your dark prince who will treat you like Cleopatra, but fuck you often and hard like a slave.

On Monday, I will properly introduce myself to you at SIP. And you? You have this weekend to think if there will ever be 'us'.

Sincerely yours,

Mr. Grey.

* * *

I send the letter and go to bed. Sleep evades me for some time and I end up tossing and turning throughout the night, not having much relief in my dreams, plagued by terrors permanently ingrained in my mind.

_..."He's coming down and I can hear him mutter: "That stupid whore drank the last can of Bud…the liquor is gone too…fucking cunt passed out and couldn't even take care of those little rats in the basement…I have to do everything around here." He purposefully jiggles the old chain from the dog leash he uses to beat us and shouts down the basement stairs. "Ok you dirty little rats, who needs a good hiding? Daddy is coming to give you some looove…" He spits and slurs the words through his filthy mouth and I can't take it anymore"..._

I spend some time with my family over the weekend. Play a few sets of tennis with the man I am actually proud to call dad, Carrick Grey – he saved my life. Without his help, I most likely would have ended up in juvie. However, I owe him more than my freedom. I could hardly believe my good fortune when he and his wife, my mom Grace, decided to adopt me. They took me to their home and loved me like their own son. They said I remind them of him. Patrick died of leukemia at the age of seven. Even Grace with all her training in children's oncology couldn't save him. Somehow, I always felt unworthy of their love. Maybe that is what drove me to succeed in business so much, I wanted to be worthy of my parents. After my adoption, they changed my name from Christopher to Christian and even gave me their last name. We left New York and moved to Seattle, so I can have a fresh start and forget everything that happened… If only it were that simple… the nightmares sadly tend to stay with you, no matter where you go.

We have our Saturday evening dinner all together; it's like a tradition, even Pamela – my younger sister, who is seventeen now, is not allowed to miss it. Seems only five years ago I used to be her whole world, now she would rather be on her facebook page all day long or browse the newest fashion collections on some designer's website. Of course she always knows how to show her love for her "walking credit card" of a brother when she wants a new pair of shoes or the latest iSomething...

Sunday I have a session with my Krav Maga trainer and then few hours of relaxation and massage in the Spa. In the afternoon I take out the sailboat for some leisurely sailing and the rest of the day goes by working and looking though new projects for the upcoming week.

Monday morning has come and tonight my dreams were mostly about Miss Steele. I have really missed her over the weekend. My security team reported they have relocated the pervert neighbor and I feel a bit better knowing one potential threat to Miss Steele has been removed. Of course, the creep nearly pissed himself when he had to dig the hole and if his life wasn't enough of an incentive to move, the generous relocation bonus sure was.

I get to my work and the invitations to the ball have been printed already. I cannot stand the agony over my pining for Miss Steele any longer and decide to introduce myself to my new employees as well as her. I think they have a right to know I bought the company few weeks ago and reassure them, there is no cause for panic as their positions are safe. In fact, I am even thinking of expanding it and maybe hiring few more people to help them.

The drive is relatively short again and I called the manager on my way over, asking her to gather all employees to the great conference room for a quick meet and greet.

I enter the room and many eyes fall on me, but the ones I'm looking for are unfortunately absent. Miss Steele seems to be stuck somewhere else. Maybe she picked today of all days to be late for work. _What if she doesn't want to meet me?_ I go by introducing myself and shaking hands with my new valuable workers and wishing them well. After my introductions, disappointed, I leave the conference room through the back exit, via the short but winding corridor, using the shortest way to my car outside. It looks like nobody is using this way out because it takes you directly to the parking lot of the adjacent building. Just as I'm about to turn the corner in the hallway someone runs into me like a bolt of lighting. A bunch of pages from various manuscripts scatter all over the floor and we both crouch down to pick them up. "_Oh crap!_ I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone here..." mutters the familiar feminine voice belonging to the person reaching for the same sheet of paper as I do. As our hands touch each other, I feel the same energetic charge like the last time we were so close.

She freezes momentarily and then lifts her head to look at my face, her eyes piercing my soul, holding me in place with invisible force. I see her breathing getting quicker and her cheeks flush with red. Her eyes widen and her mouth pops open for a moment.

"…It's you…"

"Me...? It's you I was looking for…."

She breaks her eye contact and is now nervously picking up the fallen pages quickly and stacking them in her armful. I hand her the rest of the sheets as we stand up, she is not looking at me, but at her feet.

"Miss Steele, I would like to introduce myself to you. Please, look at me."

She slowly lifts her head, looking at me through her lashes.

"My name is Christian Grey. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She is staring at me, dazed.

Our eyes are shimmering with lust and I lean forward capturing her lips with mine. My fingers tangle into her hair, cradling her head as I kiss her sweet lips.

The papers slip through her limp arms and plummet to the floor again along with her handbag, but this time no one bends down to pick them up and they lie in a heap at her feet.

She quickly snaps from her daze and circles her arms around my shoulders returning my kiss. My tongue glides over her lower lip and she parts her mouth open for me. I push her towards the wall locking her body against it with mine. My pelvis grinds into hers and we both moan in each other's mouths.

She fists her hands into my shirt, resisting me and at the same time, pulling me closer and I trap her upper lip between my tongue and teeth, grazing it gently. I nibble on it, sucking it into my mouth, our tongues clashing with one another, perusing the surfaces of each other's mouths. She has stopped struggling and is enjoying the sensations. I hold her neck with my hand and I turn her chin to the side, brushing my lips from her throat to her ear and whisper: "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this last time you bumped into me. I want to fuck you Miss Steele. Now!"

She is panting, trying to control her breathing; she wants it too I can sense it.

I slide my hands over the sides of her body, simultaneously kneeling down before her and running my hands up her thighs, under the skirt, I tug her panties off in one fluid motion. She's leaning against the wall paralyzed by what is happening but she lifts her feet up nevertheless, allowing me to slide them off of her. I quickly palm them in my hand, looking her in the eyes I tuck them into my pocket and scooping the fallen manuscripts and her handbag, rise from the floor and hand them to her.

With wooden hands she takes those, hugging them to her chest and almost holding her breath, is waiting for my next move.

"Come," I say placing my hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the exit.

I hold the door open for her and she climbs into my car, still clutching the bunch of papers to her chest, clinging to them like to some sort of lifeline. I go around and climb in next to her. Taylor is surprised to see that I'm not alone. The tension is palpable in the car, she is sitting on the edge of the seat, her body tuned, and knees tightly pressed together pointing towards me, her legs shoved under the seat. She's all tense, looking at me.

"I hope you are hungry," I say to reassure her I am not kidnapping her.

I take the manuscripts from her and put them aside; sliding in the middle seat, I get my arms around her waist and pull her back into the seat, bucking her in. I then buckle myself in and give Taylor the directions to go to the Coldwater bar & grill.

During the drive, my right hand lands on her knee and begins to slide up her thigh. She's pressing them together furiously and biting her lip between her teeth, nervously darting her eyes between my face, my hand and the rearview mirror. I turn towards her, replacing my right hand with my left one on her knee, while the right goes behind her. I lean in close to her ear and whisper: "Is this you Miss Steele? Where is the wild girl from those emails?"

I nibble on her ear and she shivers in delight, relaxing her tense legs and letting me slide my hand in between her thighs. But I have to stop, because the car stops at the entrance to the twin round towers of the luxury Westin hotel, where the restaurant is located. I unbuckle my seatbelt and get out, going around the car and opening the door for her. I hold my hand out and she manages to climb out very gracefully, smoothing her skirt down so she wouldn't accidentally show too much skin and lack of panties.

The restaurant looks modern and stylish. Soft lighting, wood panel walls with brushed steel and frosted glass accents. Coffee bean, cream and grey colors dominate the space, round tables covered with white linen tablecloths are scattered between tall round columns. Everything feels very cozy and elegant. There aren't many visitors at this hour, but as the hostess approaches us and immediately recognizes me, I ask for a private dining room.

The private dining room has two tables for four people and white leather couches to lounge on. We are seated at one of the tables and I ask the waitress to bring us the full breakfast buffet: three item omelet, hickory bacon, sausage, fluffy scrambled eggs, potatoes O'Brien, alder planked king salmon, Washington apple crêpes, fresh fruits, dried fruits and nuts, fresh selection of pastries, dry cereals and granolas, yogurts, lean sliced turkey and ham, also a selection of fresh juice, tea, coffee and some maple syrup and whipped cream.

"Did you have breakfast this morning Miss Steele?"

She is shaking her head, not saying anything, but looking at my mouth and breathing fast. I guess she is hungry for something else. My lips crook in pleasure.

"Or would you rather I bend you over this table and fuck you first, hm? Does that sound better to you?"

She blushes more and her breath hitches, she lowers her head and looking at me through her lashes says in a small voice: "Um…."

Damn, our breakfast arrives, interrupting her and half the table is covered in plates and bowls of various breakfast foods and there is a trolley with juices and syrups on the side. After everything is served, the waiter leaves us alone and I ask not to be disturbed.

"So, will you eat something now or do I have to fuck you first?"

"Umm… I think I can manage some coffee with crêpes…they look yummy," she answers blushing.

She starts with the thin pancakes while I tuck into salmon and scrambled eggs. Mm…the way she opens her mouth…I could just stick my cock into it easily…I take a piece of fruit and dip it in whipped cream and feed it to her. She sucks the heavy cream off my fingers, sending tingling sensations straight to my groin. Mm...This feels heavenly.

That's it. She will be fucked first. I stand from the table and walk up to her, pulling her chair out so she can get up too.

She is standing next to me and I see her breathing quickening.

"Turn around for me now," I command and as she does, I loosen my tie and take it off.

I slip my tie over her eyes and blind her sight. My hands slide down her back, raking my fingers over it, then kneading her perky ass and down to her thighs. Hooking the hem of her skirt my fingers brush upwards, revealing her perfect ass. She moans contently, her breathing shallow. I lean close to her.

"I want your sweet bottom to be hot and pink and your pussy dripping with your nectar before I slide my cock inside you!"

"Do you want that, Miss Steele?" She swallows hard and nods with her head slightly, almost quivering against me, "Yes…" She manages to say breathily, licking her lips.

I fist my hand into her hair and tug on it, bringing her ear to my lips. "Yes, what, Miss Steele? I didn't catch the last part?" I caress her ear with my whisper.

She gasps again, stifling a moan she answers me more clearly: "Yes, Sir..."

"Good girl."

I bend her down over the table slowly, her ass perking up, revealing her delicious round bottom and dripping wet pussy.

My hands stroke her cheeks all over and then slap them unexpectedly. She gasps at the sudden contact, but then moans. I slap her ass with both hands in a downward motion again, and her moans are longer. This time I make sure, I slap her pussy. She releases a long throaty moan, her breathing becoming shallow; I can see her hips moving. _Thwack_, my hand falls on her perky ass, the sound is like music to my ears, each slap flowed by her moan. Her cheeks are shining bright pink now, radiating heat, looking very delicious. _Mhm, I want to taste it._

I kneel brushing my hands down her thighs, parting her legs a little wider. I tuck my tongue and lips into her sweet vagina and my cock is twitching as she moans in surprise. I suck her running juices and dart my tongue inside of her, feeling her pulsating and quivering.

I gently glide my index and middle finger into her, curling them and massaging her G-spot. She is moaning loudly and her legs begin to shake, her knees wanting to bend and I thrust my fingers deeper, curling them faster, as my tongue licks around her bum hole and she comes, gloriously, shouting a string of unintelligible words.

Her legs are quivering and her body shaking, she is panting hard trying to regulate her breathing back to normal, but just as she is coming down from her wave of pleasure, undoing my pants, I rip open a condom wrapper and roll it on my strained cock.

With a deep thrust I am inside of her, jolting her forward and making her gasp once more. Holding tightly onto her hips I start pounding into her, burying myself deep in her tight pussy.

"Aaahh… you feel so good…so tight," I groan, as my balls and thighs slap against her ass, each time I thrust into her. I grip my hands around her thighs and pull her ass towards me, meeting my thrusts. She's yelping each time I push into her. Gloriously following my grunts..

I take her right leg and bending it at the knee I pull it up onto the table.

"Oh fuck… I'm so close…I want you to come for me again Miss Steele," I growl through my clenched teeth as I drive faster into her.

"Ooohh…I…I'm…C-coming…Ahhh…" She fawns as her vagina begins to contract.

I take few more deep thrusts and explode inside of her depths.

* * *

**Ana's POV.**

The weekend has started, it's Saturday, the bright sun is beaming through my curtains but I don't let that fool me. I can feel the cold and crisp morning already.

Feeling the warmth of my bed, I am sated …and sore. Oh…yes...sore. My virtual encounter comes to my mind and I smile to myself. I haven't humped a vibrator like that before. In fact, I haven't humped anything like that before. Free from all the constraints, nobody to judge me I was riding that hard object high.

I feel good…no nightmares but… I had the weirdest dream. My mystery man…the one that ruined my night yesterday, took me to bed. Mmm….that was a good dream. I close my eyes, recollecting…. Wait!

Panicked, I sit up, realizing I am in my bed. I look around and I'm not sure what I am looking for. There isn't anyone else in my bedroom. Everything is as I left it. I could almost swear I fell asleep on the sofa. I like sleeping on the sofa. Why here? Why did I come to bed? Did anyone take me to bed? I get up and go in the living room. Nothing is disturbed. It's probably in my mind….but why...what made me come to my bed?

In my dream, my angel picked me up from the sofa and took me to bed. He was almost floating through the air. And he smiled at me. Ah… What does it mean, I wonder?

I make myself a coffee and while it's being made I go in my bedroom and take my laptop. I want to see if my internet is back on. Yesterday the line was disconnected at the wrong time. Just a bad timing I guess.

I pour myself a cup of coffee from the pot and sit on the sofa, where I was supposed to sleep, scooping my legs under me. I look around and slowly start sipping. Mm…it's good. It is what I need after a night of solitary drinking. Oh, and fucking I guess.

Opening my laptop, I see the wireless network connection is on again. Great. I open my emails and there it is – an email from Mr. Grey. And I am really excited. He is my fall back guy, after the great disappointment last night.

Huh? In the subject line I see the word confession. What is he confessing to? I start reading the email and first thing I come across is his claim to a spectacular ejaculation. Good. I like that.

I keep reading and ah, the way he talks to me…he wants me. Who wouldn't want someone like him? Oh, oh! He knows me? And ….no! No! It is not possible! When have we met? I bumped into him? But…the only person I remember bumping is my mysterious guy. The one I saw yesterday...That can't be him! He wouldn't say he is into monogamous relationship and go out with someone else. Right when that thought crosses my mind, my heart sinks. No, that's not him. It can't be. So who did I bump into recently? I can't remember. My mystery man took my memory with him…I don't remember anyone I actually engaged with lately.

He knows me and I don't have any idea who he is! What's more, he will introduce himself to me on Monday. Oh, my god...am I hyperventilating? Do I wish for this virtual encounter to stay just that? Everything will change. At the moment he is the most wonderful person in the world, but once I meet him it will all go up in the air... Everything I have imagined about him will be scrapped by my preconceptions. He is influential man. So what? Is he going to come on a white horse and be my prince?

Do I want to meet him? I...I don't. I do. Oh...I don't know …I have until Monday. Two days.

I close my laptop and drink up my coffee. Thinking. Not sure what I am thinking about. What am I doing?

It was only Wednesday when I started writing these emails...and now…and now...I have a prospect of a full on BDSM relationship. Not easing into the lifestyle, but diving straight into it. Why me? _For fuck sake, are you scared Anastasia?_

I think I am. Shitless. I have always felt a bit different and if I close my eyes and think, spanking would not hurt me but make me wet. Mm, it would, I would love to try and see how far I can go. However, it's not that, it's not the pain, I think I do like the pain. I mean, everyone does up to a point…but the submission…I don't know what that is. How it feels like. It's something I need to learn...but how do you learn submission? He will have to be a very powerful man to make me submit. Even then,…I'm not sure.

I have until Monday.

I finish my coffee and look at the time, ten in the morning.

My gym session makes me feel better, in fact ecstatic about Monday, but then, later, having dinner with my very good friend Matthew, whom I've known since high school, I feel down. Matthew and I are close friends for a long time and it's only natural to tell him about my mysterious virtual encounter and the emails. He spends most of our dinner reading them on my phone, and I am certain I can see a bulge in his pants. Being gay I know that shouldn't happen but when I ask him his defense is "Sex is sex, Ana."

Our night ends up in disagreement. Being overprotective is one thing, but I hate it when he is so patronizing. He can have sex with someone he just picked up from a club in some alleyway and I can't? "It's dangerous…he could be a killer." He says. Well I am old enough to make my own choices I think. We end up having heated argument, fuelled by the two bottles of wine, and with no solution at the end, we go home.

It's Sunday when I realize David hasn't come to see me at all. It's not that I am missing him but it's strange. He is always around in a creepy sort of way. I've never been to his apartment and, being the good neighbor that I am, I want to check up on him. I go upstairs and knock. No one is at home. Mrs. Dempster, the old widow from across the hallway opens the door and tells me he moved. Someone came in the middle of the night on Friday and he was gone by the next day. Moved? That is strange. How can someone move so quickly unless he was on a run or something? Huh...I guess no matter how close we think we are, you can't really know people.

Sunday evening comes and I haven't replied anything to Mr. Grey. I don't know what to say. I guess I am up for meeting him. Um, I'm still not sure. Well I do want to meet him but I am not sure if there ever will be us. I cannot reply to that! I need to see him first. It's all good over email but what if he is this short chubby nerd who just wants to get laid. Besides, I think I am already in love and not in the mood for anyone else. Even though I know, my love is doomed already. My mystery man was with a girlfriend ….but…again…my heart is not listening to my mind. There is a crumb of hope...that that's my Mr. Grey. Well I have tried to remember who have I bumped into and he is the only person that comes to my mind. He will be the only person I dream about while on a date with BOB for long time from now on.

Monday comes too soon. In all the commotion over Mr. Grey I forgot my car is not here. I left it at SIP on Friday. Argh! David would usually be here to help me; he was handy like that, but now? I call the taxi while I quickly dress up, my usual wardrobe, an office knee length grey skirt, white shirt and a grey fitted suit jacket. I put on my stilettos and I am ready. I can hear the taxi is already here, beeping his horn, impatient as always.

I keep in mind I have those manuscripts in the car that I know Catharine, my boss is waiting for them this morning. I'm late and my work is not done. _Well done Ana!_

I ask the taxi to drop me on the corner, next to SIP, to access the parking lot from the adjacent building, where my car is. I retrieve the manuscripts from the back seat and gosh, they are very heavy. As quick as I can I enter the back exit door of the SIP building, heading straight to the conference room. Nobody is using this hallway and I will be at my desk in moments. Trying to balance my bag and the manuscripts, I run with all my might…knowing I will only be late forty minutes.

My mind is racing, multitasking already…and I don't see anything in front of me when I suddenly slam against someone and everything I have in my hands goes up in the air and then scatter over the floor.

"_Oh crap!_ I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone here..."

Without even looking whom I am apologizing to, I kneel down to quickly pick my stuff. Whomever I bumped into is trying to help me, coming down with me and collecting the papers. Well, at least he is trying…but accidently we reach for the same sheet and my hand touches his when ….I feel the electricity…vibrations …I pull my hand back from the shock, certain that's the static from the floor and I look up. And….I see him. Him. My dream. I can't move. It's him. I bumped into him on Thursday. His grey eyes do not let me go and I feel…hypnotized…he is so…so….

"…It's you…" I hear myself say.

"Me..? It's you I was looking for…."

Oh! Oh my god…What did he say? Could this be...? It can't. I...I cannot stop looking at his eyes...and his mouth...and…My throat is dry and I swallow my saliva, re-entering the realm of the corridor and I gather enough strength to sever the eye contact, quickly picking up the rest of the papers from the floor and lifting myself up, making sure my gaze is away from him.

"Miss Steele, I would like to introduce myself to you. Please, look at me."

My heart beats three times faster than it should and I feel the adrenaline oozing, going straight into my blood…leaving my body in tremors... I obey, lifting my head and look at him, terrified of what he might say.

"My name is Christian Grey. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

This is it. My heart definitely skipped a beat. Or two. Did he just say Christian Grey? My virtual master… Is my...chosen one? The one my heart ached for on Friday? This can't be it. Things like that happen in movies only...not in real life...I dare not ask. I don't want to break the spell of this...this fairytale. He is the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on…his soft lips ah…no, please don't...please don't come this close...ahh…

I close my eyes and he holds my head with his hand, pulling me close to his lips…my sweet candy …I don't even notice when I drop everything on the floor again, although the sound of it brings me back into reality. I'm slammed against the wall, being kissed by this god and I am going mad….I want him! I kiss him back with everything I have, my whole body responds to his. My hips move, I want him inside of me. What is going on with me? Who is this nymph?

Ahh, I love the way he's holding my neck…

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this last time you bumped into me. I want to fuck you Miss Steele. Now!"

Ahh…his voice is so dark but I'm not afraid. This man has given my juices reason to flow…I...I am going mad... my groin tells a story of his own…is he going to fuck me? I want him to…ahh….what is he doing? His hands defiling me under my skirt…my legs want to open …and he is after my panties? As he comes up he hands me back the manuscripts and I…I cannot stop myself from panting ...I feel I am going to come soon….just by looking at him.

"Come," He places his hand on the small of my back and guides me back towards the exit.

Oh...where are we going? Where are we going? Whom am I talking to? Ana...Ana...are you safe? I hear my mother talk…but with these grey eyes …I am…I feel safe.

We climb into his car and I am still horny…needy…maybe we'll have sex here? His driver is professional, not looking at us, which is good.

"I hope you are hungry." I hear him say and …I guess we are going to a restaurant.

He pulls me back to the seat, next to him, and takes the manuscripts from my hand putting them aside and...And I am waiting for his move…the anticipation is killing me. His hand is on my knee and I am praying he slides it up my thigh and ...he does. I am so hot I could fuck him here but I must focus. My knees are pressed together and I am biting my lip nervously...I feel like he is reading my mind.

"Is this you Miss Steele? Where is the wild girl from those emails?"

I close my eyes and my legs open, inviting his hand in…ah...going up to my…argh! The car stops and takes me back. This was a very short drive. Once outside, I am ushered into a fancy restaurant at a luxury hotel. Instead of a table, we are shown to a private room. I am sure we will fuck now.

"Did you have breakfast this morning Miss Steele?" He finally asks me after ordering lots of food. A bit too late I think.

I shake my head. Where is my voice? I just look at him. Rapt. Hypnotized, staring at him, his soft lips….my brain waves are picking up...I want to tell him I am ready to fuck…

"Or would you rather I bend you over this table and fuck you first, hm? Does that sound better to you?"

Ah…yes, yes! Will I ever be able to say I want him to bend me over?

"Um…."

Before I say anything, the breakfast arrives. The food looks so delicious, it instantly makes me hungry. I haven't eaten for almost a day and suddenly I am starving.

"So, will you eat something now or do I have to fuck you first?"

"Umm… I think I can manage some coffee with crêpes…they look yummy," I manage to utter my first words. _Yummy._ What am I thinking! Am I fifteen years old?

I take one sweet pancake and start eating, slowly, being conscious of his eyes on me. As he eats, he is looking at me intensely. Reaching out he takes a piece of fruit dipped in whipped cream and slowly begins to feed me ….ah…I hold his hand and lick his fingers off… sucking them, drenching myself down there…where panties are missing.

Suddenly he stands from the table and comes to me, pulling my chair out, making me stand up too.

"Turn around for me now."

I do as I'm told. He is blindfolding me with his tie. It's smooth and silky. And …ah…his hands glide down over my body, lifting my skirt up, revealing my bare behind.

"I want your sweet bottom to be hot and pink and your pussy dripping with your nectar before I slide my cock inside you!"

He can hear my husky breathing. He knows I am trembling.

"Do you want that, Miss Steele?"

"Yes…"

His hand is tangling into my hair and I feel him pulling me hard, bringing me close to him.

"Yes, what, Miss Steele? I didn't catch the last part?"

"Yes, Sir..."

"Good girl."

He bends me down on the other table, the one without any food on it and my ass perks up…my pussy is almost dripping. I feel his hand over my bum cheeks and oh my…I am in a fucking need of a touch…when he slaps me hard.

"Ahh…."

And then again...and I moan...I haven't been slapped before…it's stinging but...good….oh, have I lost my mind? Am I so desperate for a fuck that I will let this god slap me for his fun….when, again… I feel a harder smack over my pussy.

"Ahh..."

It feels so good…I want more...and then my bum cheek gets it….This is good too…I'll take anything.

His hands are going down on me, parting my legs and his tongue is ...ah…inside of me…sucking... ahh... I need this…fucking hell! I am desperate …I hear myself moan…loud…ah…where was my voice before? I couldn't say a word a minute ago and now…I am so close to coming. I needed this …so different…and ahh...his fingers …

"Ah…ah….fucking hell…Ahhh.."

My legs shake and I…I can't keep up anymore when I hear him unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning himself. Finally...fucking….a rip of the condom tells me I'm going to get it hard and before I know I feel him, oh...his large hard rock cock, tearing me slowly inside, filling me to the top, pounding me hard on that table, making my world move with his thrusts, holding onto my hips ahhh…I feel him….

"Aaahh… you feel so good…so tight..."

With each grunt, he is pounding me harder and the moment my legs spread wider by lifting one of my knees up on the table I lose it…I feel my pussy tightening and him convulsing.

"Oh fuck… I'm so close…I want you to come for me again Miss Steele,"

And I come again fucking hell, twice in a matter of minutes…with him…together on that road to heaven... through the Garden of Eden…

"Ooohh…I…I'm…C-coming…Ahhh…"

* * *

**AN2: So there it is... their first not virtual anymore encounter... :) Hope you liked it, and there will be more where that came from, just be patient ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**We are very grateful for your comments and your love! **

**Mwah!**

* * *

**Ana's POV.**

I am lying on the table, bent and still panting from the fucking amazing sex we've just had and I am embarrassed to say something. I reach for the blindfold and push it up, squinting with my eyes from the light. He is still holding my hips, his eyes closed and head tilted back, enjoying the after effects of his orgasm. Me. His body is amazing. His huge dick still inside of me. I had sex with my virtual Master and he is not so virtual anymore. And how long did I know him? Um...Not even 5 minutes!

He opens his eyes, staring down at me and I flush scarlet. My confidence is shredded into tiny pieces and all I can do is obey. _Am I being submissive? _

With a tiny smirk on his face he pulls out of me, carefully holding the condom and, making a knot, he tosses it in one of the small waste bins on the side of the room. Coming back he buttons up and ties his belt on while I lift myself up and, realising my panties are missing and I look at him.

"Looking for these?"

In the palm of his hand are my panties, all scrunched up from being in his pocket.

"Um...yes, thank you."

I put them on as quickly as possible and with my skirt pulled down and straightened we go back to our table, looking at the plethora of food in front of us.

"I hope you worked up an appetite Miss Steele. Juice?"

I nod with my head and look at the glass in front of me being poured into, feeling his eyes on me. Watching my every move.

"Are you going to talk to me at all, Miss Steele?" He smirks, entertained.

"Um...Yes, of course." What do I say? "It's just...um...I haven't done anything like this before."

I look at my feet. I am so embarrassed.

"I believe you."

"And...I don't know what to say."

I lift my head and just like that, he takes hold of me, staring and I...I can't move. _I should be stronger than this._

"Is there something you _want_ to say Miss Steele?"

"Um...I...I enjoyed that."

God, I know I am blushing again and I look at my feet trying to hide my face.

"Us having sex on the table? You being bent down and me fucking you? Is that what you are referring to?"

My chin is now being pushed further into my neck and I nod.

"Miss Steele. Look at me."

I don't want to. I lose my identity when I look in his eyes. But...his voice is so commanding, imposing, entering my body on every level and I slowly lift up my head, allowing him to take me again, without judgement.

"You are going to have to start talking to me soon, you know that, right?"

"Yes." I sigh. "It's just...all the norms of society tell me I should be embarrassed for what I did but ...I really enjoyed it." I say quietly.

"Then we should do it again." He smirks.

I smile at the joke he just made and I can see in his eyes he is pleased.

"Eat now Miss Steele. We'll talk later."

"Um…May I ask you a personal question?" I need to ask him this.

"Of course, go ahead."

"You said in one of your emails you are monogamous."

"Yes, I have. Please don't tell me you are not because...we can't do this."

He stops and now more than ever is piercing me with his eyes, waiting on me to start talking.

"No…I mean, yes, I am, but ...you are not. I saw you on Friday with someone. She was holding your hand and...you can't tell me that wasn't you."

"Ha ha...Yes, that was me. I was with a good friend of mine. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh...OK."

I feel lighter for about 20 pounds. That stone weighing on me was really heavy.

"Is that a smile I see on your face Miss Steele?"

I give out satisfying nod with my head, and happy with my answer, he digs into the food.

I look at my plate and just before I start eating, my cell phone rings. Immediately, I know I'm in trouble. They are expecting me at work and I haven't called them to say I'll be late. Instead, I decided to follow this stranger to the place of no return.

"Ana, is that you?" A screeching voice can be heard from the handset.

"Um...Yes, Catharine. I'm sorry...I should have called..."

I am dreading the conversation that is about to follow. She is the screaming type. Instead of nicely asking why I am not at work, she assumes I'm slacking. I could have had an accident for god sake.

"I think you better come out straight and tell me why aren't you at work today?"

"Um..."

Suddenly my Master takes the cell out of my hand and I look at him in horror. What on earth is he doing?

"Catharine. It's Christian Grey on the phone. I took the liberty of taking Miss Steele for an impromptu meeting this morning. Is there any problem?"

I can't hear her loud voice anymore. Why isn't she screaming? And how does she know him?

"Mhm. No, I didn't think so. Our meeting is almost finished. I'll return her to work in half an hour."

And with that he hands me the phone, looking at me.

"How do you know my boss? And how does she know you?"

"Grey Enterprises acquired SIP few weeks ago."

"Oh…."

"If you had come on time today you would have heard me talk. Theoretically speaking…I'm your new boss."

I am relived I'm not in trouble but… He is my boss?

"I still have to go to work."

"Aren't you going to finish you breakfast?" He looks at me, sipping on his coffee.

"No. I'm done."

"Already?" He crooks his brow at me.

I am certain he is insinuating something. Looking at me ...pulling me like a magnet towards him. My mouth is dry and I notice his hand is moving down below. I can't see what he is doing because the table is between us but if he is as turned on as me, then I think he is stroking himself. Again?

I think I will take lead on this one. I take off one of my stilettos and reach under the table to his crotch with my leg. As suspected, I feel his cock bursting at the seams. I stroke it with my feet all the while looking at him. I want to please him.

"Miss Steele, if you start something..." He closes his eyes in approval for a moment, stroking my feet gently, "You are going to have to finish it. You know that, right?"

I smile, almost waiting for him to say the word, continuing with massaging.

"Very well then. Under the table. Now."

I stop and look at him, surprised. I didn't except that.

"Don't you look at me like that. Down." Firm and authoritative voice moves my core.

I ...I ... I kneel and lifting the tablecloth, I go under it. I see him pulling the tablecloth on his side and unbuttoning himself, he takes out his rigid member and gestures to me with his hand under the table to come closer. Like he knows where I am. As I do I hold his knees and slowly, I start licking his head like a popsicle. I started this, so I will finish it. I can do it really well after all. At first he strokes my cheek, making me suck his fingers too and then, I can tell he wants more because he grabs my jaw with his hand and he pulls me onto him, with such a firm action it brings multiple flash burns, making me wet instantly, wanting me to please him more. His hand is now on the back of my head, pushing his cock deep into my throat and he is grunting sweetly.

"Yees...Miss Steele, you will do just fine...mm..."

I hear him talk as I bob my head onto him, my hand on his shaft, sucking him each time harder and making a twist with my hand as I stroke him up and down. Mm...it's delicious.. Yes, this is the real stuff. I feel his cock stiffening, his veins popping up and I run my lips along them...he is there, at the edge of his ecstasy... groaning. My panties are drenched with my juices and I start gyrating under the table, moving with my hips, wanting something inside of me when he ejaculates into my mouth and with each mouthful of his sperm I moan; I feel his coming, his peak, his rapture.

"Mmm..."

Swallowing, I lick my lips clean, and still under the table, I wait.

"Ahh...Miss Steele...deep throating? Mm...yes, you are perfect."

**Christian's POV.**

That went better that I could have imagined…mmm… I can still feel the tingle in my pants just thinking about her soft lips wrapped around my cock…Little 'shy' Miss Steele devoured my dick like a true artist of her craft. It was incredible. I guess she has that special something I've always wanted in my woman. Fucking hell, she just turns me on like no one else. Like right now, my hand resting lightly at the small of her back, guiding her out of the restaurant and the way her hips move…ahhh…I just want to rip that dress off of her and fuck her right on the hood on my car.

Is it pheromones? Whatever it is, I'm kind of glad she doesn't realize the effect she has on me, even after that amazing fuck over the table and then that masterful blowjob under it, my whole body is craving her again…I want to just burry myself deep inside of her and forget the world exists.

I realize she is standing by the car waiting for me to open the door and I love how her cheeks get pink as she realizes that I was just checking her out and my excited friend is stretching the fabric of my pants, longing for the warm caresses of her lips…

There it is...Her eyes flirting down to my groin, her pupils dilated, mouth popping slightly open and then crunching that delicious lip, dragging it between her teeth. _Oh yes baby… I'm always hard for you._

Time to get my act together. I open the door for her, and she slides into her seat, her eyes still glued to just below my waistline. I close the door and go around to take my seat next to her.

Just like earlier in the morning she is sitting quietly in her seat, much less tense now of course, but trying not to squirm, holding her knees tightly pressed, her hands folded on top of them just itching to slide up her thighs. I can tell she is turned on just as much as I am, but with Taylor in the car she's not so bold to make a move.

I reach across her and she inhales sharply, sinking back in the leather seat, her heavy breath falling on my cheek as I pull her safety belt to strap her in. Leaning in close to her ear I whisper: "Easy there Miss Steele… You are safe with me," I accentuate it by leaving a wet kiss to her throat, coaxing a silenced moan out of her.

Sitting straight in my own seat I buckle up and give directions to drive us back to SIP. During the ride I turn to my seductive companion, "Do you have any plans this evening Miss Steele?"

She looks at me dumbfounded, "Umm… I don't believe so."

"Would you like to join me for dinner this evening? Say six thirty? I will pick you up at quarter past six."

"I would love to, but I don't have anything nice to wear…"

Before she can finish that sentence, I have my Blackberry out and getting my personal shopper Deborah on the speed dial.

"Deborah, Hi. I need something pretty for my date to wear this evening. Size six I believe," I say looking at her. "Yes, Black will do…mhm, long…deep slit at the side… yes perfect. Have it packed and sent to SIP on Mercer Street and Terry Avenue North."

"That is really unnecessary…very kind of you, but I would have found something in my closet…"

She will get used to the way I deal with problems and just get to know how I never take the word no for an answer.

"Don't mention it…you can still go through your drawers to find something sexy to wear under it… I would say panties are redundant. But I will leave that up for you to decide."

I haven't realized before how much I love making her blush, her face looks lovely with a little bit of color on it.

We stop at the publishing house and this time I let Taylor open the door and let her out. She starts walking and I call her back, reminding that she forgot her handbag and papers on the other side of the seat. Sauntering back, she leans in through the door held by Taylor, collecting her belongings. Deliberately arching her back and sticking out her chest so I have a great view of her cleavage. I guess this is payback for making her wet on the way back… _Ha ha you will pay for that Miss Steele._

She disappears into the building and we are driving back to Grey House. Just one more thing I need to deal with before this evening, I decide to make the call right now, no sense in delaying it any further. I dial Adele's number and wait for her to pick up.

She answers almost instantly, giving me a strange feeling as if she was just sitting with her phone in her hands and waiting for my call. Her chirpy voice carries her excitement, "Master," she blurts almost breathlessly, "I am at your command, Master… please I'll do whatever you wish for."

_Here we go Grey…_I clear my throat before she go any further and say what is my true reason for calling her. "Adele…I'm afraid I have to terminate our contract. Your things will be packed and sent to you by courier. I will include an envelope with a check in addition to my gratitude for your service, but I can no longer see you. Our relationship is over. I would be happy to refer you to any other Dom, if you'd like. Do let me know. ..I wish you all the best. Good bye, Miss Sterle." I hang up quickly not willing to listen to her sobs and pleading to change my mind. She will get over it eventually…I hope.

The day goes by in a blur, I'm not really registering what is happening around me. I sign documents placed in front of me or issue orders to my subordinates in a short mechanical way. My mind occupied only by visions of the delectable Miss Steele and what I will do with her after our date. Soon it's end of the working day, I get back home to change, and taking my Aston Martin DB9, I drive to Miss Steele's home. I decided to drive myself and give Taylor the night off, maybe then my date will be more comfortable without the extra eyes and ears in the car.

She is looking stunning in the long black gown that Deborah sent over and I have the urge to skip the meal and just go straight for the dessert.

We are taken to a cozy candlelit table that is always reserved for me in the club belonging to Elena. From our seats, we have a great view of the raised podium where cabaret dancers perform and the whole atmosphere is charged with sex.

The dancers are performing an elaborate dance that includes riding crops and some bondage tape and it has captured Miss Steele's attention, while I have my look trained mostly on her. Suddenly I feel a mix of shock and anger flood my veins as I see who is approaching our table dressed in a server uniform. It's Adele and she is looking at Miss Steele with murderous look on her face.

I react in time to deflect the wine bottle thrown by Adele, just in time to stop it from knocking Miss Steele out cold. The bottle smashes into the ground and breaking glass sounds attract the attention of every single person sitting at the nearby tables.

"Have you lost your mind? What the hell do you think you are doing by coming here?" I seethe though my teeth.

"You traded me out for _HER_? Take your damned money, I don't want it," she rips the envelope to shreds and throws it to my face. I just look at her stone faced, my jaw set in a rigid line.

"Why is she so special? I can make you happier than she ever will. Please Master, don't leave me…" She breaks down crying and getting on her knees is trying to crawl towards me and hug my legs.

I take a glance at Miss Steele and my stone mask slips for a second as I see her horrified by what is happening. This is not how I imagined my evening going.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading and leaving your comments! Keep them coming ;) Some of you think that we have unusual love for cliffhangers :D *Shifty eyes* We have no idea what you are talking about *whistling***

* * *

**Christian's POV.**

"Enough," I grab Adele by the arm and yank her up, "go back home and wait for me there, I will deal with you later," I order her in a very low voice and she runs off crying.

Turning to Miss Steele I see her getting her purse and preparing to leave. I reach for her arm and she twists her body, to slip out of my grasp.

"Please, let me explain…I…That shouldn't have happened. The relationship I had with her is over," I rake my fingers through my hair in frustration. _Why won't she listen to me…Am I losing her forever? Don't show desperation Grey. Take control, for Christ's sake._

"It doesn't look like she got the message. And… maybe she is right…she probably is better for you. I don't know if I can do this…be what you want me to be…Sorry, I should go." She is trying to hide how upset she actually is.

"You are what I want…what I need… you don't have to be anything…You already are..." I see that I'm making it even harder on her and she is struggling not to cry as it is, so I let it drop.

"I apologize for ruining your evening. Let me take you home," I pay for the meals we didn't actually receive and lead Miss Steele out of the club, throwing cold stares towards the other patrons who are looking my way, making them shrink in their seats as they catch my eye.

We drive in silence and when the car stops, we just sit quietly looking into the darkness of the night. Finally, I turn to her and reaching my hand out I brush the tear that has rolled down her cheek.

"Will I see you again? Please don't say that it's the end of us… I have just found you." She leans into my hand.

"I don't know what to think right now…Everything is mixed up inside of me and I… I need some time to process it. It's all exciting and new for me and I think I might be rushing a bit too fast into it… Maybe we should take it slow." I turn her head to face me and look into her eyes.

"Is that what you really want? Or what you think you ought to do?"

"I… You… you are just so… I don't think I can ever say no to you… And that scares me… a lot… and after what happened today, I just don't know if I am cut out for this…What if after a while you get bored with me and I end up in the place of that girl… It would crush me… I…I think I need some time…."

"Do not compare yourself to anyone please. You are too special to me. And if it's time you need, I will give it to you. I guess we can take it slow if you want… I'm not sure I even know what it's like but I will try to be patient for you…Just give me the word that you won't run?" I search her eyes for any signs of fear, but there appears to be none.

"I promise," she places her hand on top of my and holds it against her cheek for a while longer enjoying the serene moment, and then bringing it to her lips she kisses my knuckles and lets it drop at my side. Turning towards the door she starts to get out but then stops and closing the door again she turns back to me.

"What did you say to her when you picked her up from the floor that made her run out the door so fast?"

_Shit! ...I was hoping she would forget that part…_

"I told her to go home and wait for me. I need her to understand our relationship is over and I will not tolerate any public scenes like this again. She is lucky we didn't call the police… I mean, she almost hit you with that bottle… Once again, you have no idea how sorry I am that this evening was ruined by my tainted past…"

"So you are going to her home now?" I can't help but pick up the accusation hidden beneath this question. _What were you thinking Grey?_

"I really have no wish to ever see her again, but I have to make sure she knows if she comes near you or me again, a restraining order will be only the first step. And …it's something I knew she would respond to. "

I lean closer and feel faint from her scent as I whisper in her ear. "Or I could always take you upstairs and unwrap you from this dress if you prefer me to…"

"I think that would be the opposite of going slow, even though there is nothing I'd like more. Maybe next time. This morning's activities were a rigorous exercise for me and I think a good night sleep will do me good."

"Good night Mr. Grey," she hurries into the building and her absence is ripping my insides like a sudden vacuum.

"Good night Miss Steele," I mutter to the empty seat…

**Ana's POV**

Well tonight wasn't the best night of my life. I still don't understand why he took me to that place and who was that girl? If she was his girlfriend why take me there? I am baffled. He said he is monogamous and then this happens. I don't know what to believe in anymore. My heart or the facts.

She assaulted me and now he is going to her home for a to talk?. Why? Why does he have to go there? I don't like that. I don't want him to go. He is mine now. I had sex with him this morning!

On our way back I tried hard not to cry but the tears kept rolling in. The only thing that made me feel better was his sweet voice, telling me that he found me. That he was looking for me all along. Of course, my heart prevailed. It was always my heart. Never my mind. Only my infinite flow of tears knows the story of my life. How many times I've shed them for someone my heart approved, only to be broken in pieces soon after. The best way forward for both of us is to take things slow. It will give me time to get to know him. See the person beneath the exterior.

I am back in my apartment and it feels empty. I wish he had come home with me. I wish we have sex like this morning. Oh my…the sex was extraordinary….I..I think I want more of him…I am ready to learn. I loved the way he was imposing his will. Under his command, I melt inside.

I go to my bedroom and stand in front of my mirror, just next to my bed. I look amazing. And this dress… must have been very expensive. I run my hand along the slit and ah…this is what I needed all night. Not some fancy dinner but him doing this…his fingers under my dress …touching me.

I close my eyes and imagine his hands instead of mine sliding over my body, going up and over my breasts. This dress was made for him to take it off of me. The low cut neckline almost shows my breasts but…I need to touch them. I pull down the straps, revealing my erected and hardened nipples and… I start gently touching them. My back arches, pushing my breasts into my hands…and I tug my nipples…

'Ah….Mm…'

I start kneading softly, once, twice...and ending with a tug…

'Ah…'

I feel my juices surge inside of my panties and my behind perks up…..I need this. In my mind a soothing music is playing and he is next to me.

_Touch yourself Miss Steele. _

My left hand glides down my dress and I start feeling the bare skin of my leg, going up the slit and under, reaching my panties. I run my fingers over my panties gently, giving myself soft tremors of pleasure and I …I take them off. I need open access to please him. I know he would want me to do this.

_Now…Take off your dress._

Imagining him talking to me feels real. Thrilling. Giving me ripples of pleasure in my body. I feel his power. All here. In my head. With me. I unzip the dress on the side starting from under my arm and down and once done, I let it fall on the floor, pushing it away with my heels.

_Kneel for me Miss Steele._

And I obey. I have to. He gave me such a good fucking this morning I want to be his. In body. And mind. So I am following his orders.

I am kneeling down naked and ah….one of my hands is gently hovering over my sex, softly touching it, enough to make me want more and the other one is still kneading my breasts and squeezing my hard nipples always finishing with a tug. I press with my fingers harder onto my folds, slightly hooking them in and my wetness squelches through them and…ah….I start almost without any waiting moving with my hips while rubbing my clit, smearing the wetness and … I want some friction between my legs but…My Master is in my mind and …he doesn't let me. I see him sitting on the bed next to me.

_Come._

I turn towards the bed and imagine him sitting there, his jeans undone and his large hard cock out, glistening with a drop of pre-cum on its head and I…I want to take him …deep in my throat.

I lick my lips all over, making them wet and ready for him…

_Miss Steele, just a lick. No more. _

He is stroking my hair and I reach out with my tongue, licking the head, his pre-cum and upon doing that there is a sticky strand lingering from my lips to his cock, his juices already surging, mixed up with my saliva, hardening him more.

I drench my index and middle finger with my saliva and start rimming my ass hole. Both of my hands now are down on me, one at the front and the other at the back, exploring every nook and I feel my nectar trickling down my legs, through my fingers. My hips start moving and I insert three fingers inside of me and ah…I almost hump them, hop in my place and again...his commanding voice resonates in the back of my mind.

_Miss Steele, come now. _

I see him pulling my head to his cock,

_Take it aaall in. Yeess…_

Slotting my head on to his dick, almost making me gag.

_Yes…Suck me good…Be my good little girl._

Ah….and I do…I suck him…pleasing him…while he has his fingers tangled in my hair, holding me tight and fucking my mouth … I explode over my finger fucking and sucking my Master, obeying him without restrains. My body jerks into my fingers and my clit is screaming to be rubbed more, violently, and I do… ….my hand is going fast with no intentions of stopping, rubbing it and ah…there it is…my peak….

'Ah…'

_My Master. I'm yours. Take me._

I fall on the floor, wilted from my wicked ways of pleasing myself and pant.

'This…was…fucking…wow!' I say out loud and laugh.

**Christian's POV**

I step on the gas pedal and close to 500 horses under the hood lurch the car forward in a flash. The tires screech on the pavement leaving longs streaks of burned rubber and I glide into the turn, the heavy back of the car drifting a little but more power straightens it out and I am pressed into the seat. I don't even look at my speed as the arrow is rising on the dashboard, the streetlamps passing me by like fireflies on a country road. I need this… I crave the speed now… just to feel something else than the emptiness left by Miss Steele. I slide to a stop at the building where Adele lives in record time that could easily rival the best lap time of any Grand Prix race.

My heart is thudding heavily in my chest and I feel the adrenaline still coursing through my blood. That was quite the rush, I almost feel lightheaded. Time to speak with Adele, no point in delaying it any longer than it needs to, even if I am not in the mood to see her now… or ever again…but it can't be helped.

I step out and locking the car, I head inside and to the bank of elevators.

She opens the door right after my first knock and eagerly lets me inside. I think this is the first time that I have ever been in her apartment. It's a split level open plan studio. One large canvas painting on the wall catches my eye. I knew she was a painter, but… It's me… It's almost 4 feet by 5 feet tall oil painting of my face… _What the hell?_

"What is THAT!" I growl through my teeth pointing at the painting.

"It's you Master… don't you like it? I had to paint it from my memory, I am so sorry if I didn't catch your likeness. You are here now, Master, I can paint you live… oh, will you do me the honor and pose for me Master?" She is asking me excitedly.

"No Adele, I will not pose for you! That is absolutely NOT why I have come here. You need to understand you are not my sub anymore. Stay away from me, and stay away from my date or I will press charges."

I turn on my heel to go and before I reach the door, I feel a sharp pain in my skull and hear some shards falling around me before everything fades to blur as I collapse…


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Good evening ladies and gentleman ;) Thank you so much for your relentless support and love for this story 3 We are always happy to hear from you so please leave a comment :) Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Christian's POV.**

"…_I see him swing his arm and the chain bites into Kylie's back leaving painful streaks. Grasping the knife tightly I take a sprinting jump on his back and start stabbing him anywhere I can reach: his neck, chest, stomach. I stab him repeatedly until he casts me off of him. My foster siblings are shrieking in horror and there is blood splattered everywhere…"_

"Get the fuck off…get off…No…don't touch me…no…" I am mumbling as I'm trying to wake up from my slumber. I want to move, but as I struggle, someone is holding me down.

I feel groggy; my head is killing me… Where the hell am I? What's with the blinding light…I'm aching all over, there is a sharp pain from some sort of hard restraint digging into the flesh of my wrists, bound behind my back. _Wait… Adele…She hit me with something!_

Someone is shining a bright flashlight into my eyes and I just want to puke… I feel totally disoriented. "If you don't stop struggling sir, we can't let the paramedics take a look at your bump and cuts," someone, holding me down, is talking to me in a deep male voice. I don't recognize it, but I feel like the fight is lost so I give in and stop trying to shake him off.

"Carter, come over here and make sure he stays put. Are the paramedics done with the victim?" I hear him call out to someone else. As the ringing in my ears starts to clear, I can tell there are more people around me.

_Victim? I'm the victim, what the hell is he talking about?_ I think I am beginning to grasp that the person currently holding me down is a police officer, but what victim is he talking about? And why do I have this bad feeling that somehow they think I am the perpetrator in this scenario? Shit…I am really regretting leaving Taylor at home today.

I am finally able to open my heavy eyelids and try to assess the situation I'm in.

Lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood, I believe from the cut on my brow, and I can't see much from the inclined angle I'm at, besides the feet of the people walking around. My eyes fall on the tipped over chair and some things scattered across the floor and a clearer picture of what is happening solidifies in my mind.

I cannot believe it; Adele is setting me up! …I think she is trying to frame me for apparently assaulting her. I need my lawyer here and quickly.

"Look, there's been a mistake… I'm the one who's been assaulted here. Whatever she's telling you is a lie! Last thing I remember is me trying to leave and being hit with something over my head. Whatever happened in this apartment, happened after I was knocked unconscious."

"Easy, there big guy, we will sort everything out, who hit who and how. Now keep still and the paramedic will be with you shortly," explains the burly police officer.

"I demand to be released from these restraints immediately. Am I being charged with anything? I want it to be on a record that I'm requesting my lawyer to be present. Frederic Sullivan, his card should be in my wallet, the one on the inside of my left coat pocket. Or check my phone contact list under legal department or speed-dial five…" I grit out through my teeth. It is hard to stay cool when a 200 pound gorilla is sitting on your back, holding you down like the world's most dangerous criminal.

"You will get your lawyer when we bring you into the station, now lie still and the medic will check your injuries…Sir…" He answers dripping with sarcasm.

"Do you know who I am? Don't you have to read me my rights? I am innocent until proven guilty, or have you and your friends already pegged me for a lowlife scumbag who beats women?" I growl.

"You have the right to shut your mouth and stay where you are…I know your type… kid of rich parents, huge ego and entitlement issues… You think you can do whatever you want and the deep pockets of your parents will get you out of any trouble…well not this time tough guy," the cop is finally showing his true feelings towards me.

I almost want to laugh at his thoughtless remark, it's obvious Adele has played a real damsel in distress… How did I miss her talent for acting before? I'm just uneasy to know what her final play here is? Does she seek to ruin my reputation? Is she doing this out of spite?

"Could I at least know what supposedly I did to be pinned down to the floor like some loser on America's Dumbest Criminal?" I ask again, trying to grasp what they think I have done.

"You make me sick… trying to pretend like you have no idea what you've done. I don't care how much money you have or how many fancy lawyers you hire…If the baby she is carrying doesn't survive I will appeal to the DA to push for infant death charge," now I really made him angry and he's not masking his disgust with me anymore.

_Wait…Baby_? What the hell is he talking about… now I think I'm really going to be sick. The concussion and the horrifying prospect of Adele being pregnant make me physically ill and I spew all over the floor… _Lying face down in my own sick, this is definitely not how I imagined my evening ending._

I feel the panic attack coming on, cold sweat pouring down my forehead, I can't get enough air into my lungs, my throat is closing in…_Just what I fucking needed._

I start choking on the puke I accidently inhaled, convulsions raking my body I feel like I'm losing consciousness again…

Waking up for the second time all I see is white ceiling…I hear some beeping sounds… I feel like shit… I am slightly woozy from the drugs I was given and my vision is clouded…There is a bandage around my head and I believe I have some stitches on my brow.

Did I have an accident? Was this all a horrible dream? Please, dear god, tell me I wrapped my car around some traffic sign and the horrible alternative was just some drug-induced hallucination.

Fighting the nausea and the throbbing pain, caused by moving my head, I sweep my eyes around the room and realize it wasn't a dream as I notice the handcuff that's holding me to the bed.

I test it by tugging on it… no dice… The only way for me to get out of here is ether by cutting my arm off or dragging this whole bed with me.

I hear a knock on the door and I am slightly relieved to see my lawyer come through the door and not someone from my family.

"Sullivan! How long did it take you to get down here? I'm expecting you to get me out of this – I raise the cuffed hand – in half the time, so that I can get the hell out of this bed and go home. I'm hopping my family hasn't found out about me being here yet…how long was I out?"

He solemnly pulls up a chair that is next to my bed and slowly lowers himself down into it… I can feel it in my gut, I won't like what he has to say to me.

"Mr. Grey… I'm afraid there has been a leak… Denise Wilkins, the reporter for the channel five news, got a tip from her source in the police department and a paramedic has confirmed that you were admitted to the hospital and are being held under arrest for alleged violent assault on your girlfriend. The PR department is threading water here, they will need an official statement from you so they can start steering this Titanic away from the iceberg, and they need it ASAP, to avoid direct hit…"

I try to stay calm and take deep breaths but the beeping, conveying my heart rate is shamelessly betraying my true feelings. I think if I had supernatural abilities I would have already tuned into a ten feet tall green monster.

"What the fuck…? Is the whole world suddenly gone mad? I am lying here cuffed to the bed and my _Lawyer_ comes in here to tell me I need to give a statement for the PR department? Here's your fucking statement: I told her to stay the hell away from me and my date, and she hit me over the head with something, next thing I know I wake up in a hospital handcuffed to a bed! How's that for a statement?"

"I am so sorry Mr. Grey… Of course, I have already demanded the restraints to be taken off immediately and requested your release on bail as soon as you are cleared from the hospital.

The statement that Miss Sterle gave the police states, that she told you about being pregnant and when she refused the abortion, you insisted on, you grabbed her and a violent struggle ensued. She claims to have gotten a broken cheekbone from where you slammed her face against a table and she had hit you over the head with a ceramic vase in self-defense."

"That is such a load of bullshit… She made it all up! I think she completely lost her mind… What is this nonsense about a baby? Have they done a pregnancy test? If not make them run it and then a paternity test… She has just gone completely nuts… Where is she? Have you seen her?"

"Yes Sir, I will petition her statement to be refuted right away and draft a request to evaluate her sanity. She is being treated in the trauma unit now and has refused to see me, but she asked to give you a message that she wants to talk to you. I must advise not to see her alone; I think it would be best that I accompany you to the meeting if you wish to do so."

"What the hell does she want from me? I don't wish to see her ever again; there isn't even a question that I would even entertain the thought to be left in a room alone with her."

"I understand, Sir… Mr. Taylor is waiting outside and other security personnel are posted around the hospital to make sure no reporters come sniffing around; he wanted to know if you need anything and to let you know your family is on their way, Mr. Grey."

"Oh, perfect…just what I needed, having to explain this whole mess that I don't even fully understand to my family… Get me my phone I need to start clearing this up by getting in touch with the PR team."

My very expensive legal councilor gets up and goes to do my bidding, while I contemplate what my next step should be… _This is definitely not the evening I had in mind_…

* * *

**Ana's POV.**

Yawning loud and stretching my arms above me, I slowly open my eyes. Rested and calm. That's how I feel. For the first time in months I am have slept well. And all because of him. My Master. Mr. Christian Grey. Each time I think of his eyes, his power, his command, I feel there is a dam opening and my unstoppable juices surge, soaking my panties within seconds. My little mind play last night was amazing and left me sated in a very good way.

Mmm…I am looking forward to my first cup of coffee and I get up, heading for the kitchen and after getting the very addictive drink I sit on the sofa and look out through the window, relaxed. I wonder if he'll call me today. I don't have his telephone number but if I wanted to, I could find it in an instance. These days anybody can do that. The point is to make them call you. Well, I know he has all my details as I am already vetoed by him. That makes me smile. Vetoed. I think I will wait for him to call.

Last night was disappointing but I'm sure he will sort it all out. The girl who nearly hit me with a bottle needs to be tamed and I know Mr. Grey will make sure she is.

With enough time to get ready for work I put the TV on just so I have something humming in the background while I drink my coffee and I hear the breaking news; a pregnant woman assaulted by the billionaire Christian Grey. _What?_

I get closer and listening intently I don't believe what I'm hearing. He assaulted someone? I gasp as they show a picture of the girl. Oh my god! I know he went to her place last night…and….and…it's not possible! No! He would never do that. He is so kind, and loving and commanding and strong….um…..and …I don't know him that well.

My heart sinks. Should I stand up for him or just let him go? My mother used to tell me people who hit once will hit again; never get close to them. But I am not sure if he hit her and the TV is quite good at painting him as the assaulter. I need to see and talk to him. I know he would want that. The reporter said he is at the Virginia Mason Hospital and that's where I should go.

I get ready quickly, knowing that after the hospital, I will go straight to work, putting my jersey navy blue dress and navy blue stilettos and that's me – ready. I don't have time for my make-up and hair. With the coat in my hand I head downstairs and straight into my car. The hospital is 10 minutes away and all I can think of is what to ask him. What to say: why am I there? If I don't believe him then why did I come in the first place?

I park my car outside and upon entering I notice the many reporters and police officers around. Everybody is here to see him. How on earth I am going to get inside? I stand there in the middle of the entrance and people entering and leaving, pushing me aside while I'm thinking what to do.

"Anastasia Steele! Oh my god! Is that you?"

I look at the person in the white coat smiling at me and… that can't be! What is he doing here? Still handsome, with his blond hair, blue eyes and a big white grin, coming at me, embracing me. I smile uncomfortably and I give him a short pat on his back.

"Um…Hello. Patrick. How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you? I haven't seen you in…months. Almost a year. Since…um…that night."

"Ah….yes. Sorry about that. There never is a good time for break up."

"Yes, I know..."

He looks at my eyes with longing and I know I must stop this immediately. We broke up almost a year ago and that was it. I don't need him to start calling me in the middle of the night like he had done before.

"Are you working here now?" I must change the subject.

"Here? Yes, yes I am. I have been here for the past three months." He looks at me with a small frown between his brows. "And you? What are you doing here Ana?"

"Patrick," I see I have to be direct and get straight to the point, "can I ask you for a favor? For the old times' sake?"

"Yes sure."

"My very good friend was brought here today and I would like to see him. The thing is… there are too many officers and reporters around and I am not sure if I can get to him. Do you think you'll be able to help me?"

"A friend?"

"Yes, Patrick, a friend. Just a friend." I will not tell him the truth. I know how jealous he can get and right now, he is my only option.

"OK. Ana! I can help you. I think I know who your friend is! He is kept on the fifth floor. Come with me."

I follow him into a 'staff only' room and he gives me a white coat with stethoscope hanging from my breast pocket, making me look like I belong there. Huh. A doctor. I look at myself in the mirror and I like me. A kinky role-play look.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

He goes out and I follow him into the elevator, up to the 5th floor and out, where the few reporters who managed to come this far are being held at bay.

The police officer right outside of his room just looks at us and continues to read his newspaper and there is Taylor, his driver…or assistant.

I look at Taylor and as I approach, he recognizes me and faintly smiles.

"May I see him please?"

Without thinking Taylor opens the door for me and I turn to Patrick, giving him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Patrick. I owe you one."

Patrick is surprised. He didn't expect this. I know he wanted to get inside with me but Taylor made sure I am the only one there.

As I step inside I see him, my Master, lying on the bed. He does not flinch; his head is wrapped in bandages and it seems like he is sleeping. I come near to his bedside and gently touch his hand. He opens his eyes slowly and realizing it's me he tries to get up but I put my hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Mr. Grey….Don't get up. Please. You need to rest."

He looks at me and smiles.

"It's Christian. Please call me Christian." He holds my hand in his and closes his eyes again.

"You came."

"Yes..."

"Miss Steele …"

"Please….It's Ana."

"Ana, I shouldn't have gone there."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. One moment I was there, talking to her, asking her to leave me alone and the next one I was on the floor, with a gash in my head."

"She hit you?"

"Yes..."

"But…on the TV… they said _you_ have assaulted her." I see into his eyes, searching for anything that would betray his innocence but there isn't a thing.

"I didn't assault anyone. I think she is trying to set me up!"

"...And she was pregnant, too."

"Yes. I heard that as well. If she is, I don't think it's mine. We never used condoms but she was on the pill." I see a thought process going on in his head. "If she has come off the pill without telling me she has another thing coming!" Mad, but realizing immediately the heaviness of the sentence he corrects himself. "Um…I'm sure the baby is not mine."

"So it wasn't you?"

"Ana…I hope you believe me when I say I never laid a hand on her. I don't understand why she is setting me up but I will find out, I promise you."

"Christian, it's ok. It's fine."

He wraps his arms around my body, enveloping me in his personal space and holds me tight for a moment.

"Thank you for being here."

I'm on the bed next to him, and as he pulls back, I look at him while he is gently taking strands of my hair from my shoulders and placing them behind my back, slowly revealing my neck.

"Um…Did I tell you, you look amazing in Doctor's uniform, Miss Steele?"

We look at each other and in an instant I am confined in the space between my dreams and reality and all I can think of is pleasing him. Nothing else. This man is hurt and I want to fuck him. How sad am I?

While still holding his gaze I leisurely start unbuttoning my white coat and my dress under it, revealing my bra and slowly pull out my breasts from the bra cups.

"Miss Steele?"

"I believe you need to stay still. Doctors orders."

"Oh really? And what kind of doctor are you Miss Steele?" With a smirk on his face he is adjusting the swelling between his legs.

"The one that will make you feel better…"

I pull the sheet he is covered with and throw it on the floor, revealing his naked chiselled body. His cock is hard and inviting and I climb on the bed with him, straddling his body, but still on all fours and I start stroking him…feel his blood rushing into the appendage in my hand, swelling it up more, making the veins on it visible.

"…Is this better… Mr. Grey?"

He is enjoying my hand too much and is looking at me with such hunger, ravishing me with his eyes. My nipples are hard and elongated and I welcome his hands on me, reaching out and tugging them, making me perk my behind and moan in pleasure.

"Ahh…" I needed this, the fucking flash burn in my loins is amazing.

"Mm….Miss Steele…what are you doing to me?"

I look at him while he is placing one hand on my head, lowering me down on to his hard cock. "Yees…take it all..."

I have a whole mouthful of him, just like in my fantasy last night and start sucking him. His head is tilted back and is now holding my hair with both of his hands and fucking my mouth, with each thrust harder, grunting, and I feel him between my legs, it's like we are connected and my pleasure derives from his.

"Ah….just what I needed…."

Suddenly he pulls me up, his fingers still tangled in my hair, kisses me passionately, weaving his tongue inside my shiny from his pre-cum mouth, soaking my panties more.

"Stay."

He leaves me panting, yearning for his touch...and I see him getting up, going behind me and climbing on the bed. I am still on my all fours when I feel his fingers between my bum cheeks, right there in the middle, pulling my panties on a side and dipping in my overflowing river, fucking me with them few times before his rigid cock finds his way in and stretches me slowly and then again, starts pounding me, each time harder. I think he deliberately waits for a split second between thrusting because I am feral, needy, going crazy.

"You want to be…a Doctor…Miss Steele? ...Is that what you want?" He talks between grunts.

"I do! Yes...I do." I pant and talk at the same time…

"To be fucked like this every day?"

"Yes...Yes! I want to be fucked every day…like this…."

I think it's the dirty way he talks to me, that brings me to my peak almost instantly and I feel his cock harden…. His last few thrusts are hard, almost painful, holding tight onto my hips, his fingers clawed into my flesh when he spurts his life into me, grunting, while my body convulses in his hands and my juices explode onto him, merging us for eternity.

x

Collapsing on his bed spent, panting together, he is lying on top of me and it feels good. A touch, contact, his hand is wrapped around my waist and oh...this is what it would feel like when we sleep together.

"Miss Steele…Ana…you are unbelievable." He says quietly into my ear, still catching his breath, making me smile.

x

There is a knock on the door and Taylor opens it just enough so we can hear him. I don't think he dares look at what we are doing.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Sullivan is here."

"Very well, Taylor. Give me five minutes."

This is my cue and I get up, fixing my dress and coat, making myself presentable and him, naked, he just lies in his bed, smirking at me.

"Um…is that girl in this hospital too?" _Where did this come from?_

"Why are you asking?"

"No reason…just wondering…" _I …I must see her. Tell her he is mine._

"She is. My solicitor will try to speak with her again today…She only wanted to see me."

"Christian, before I go…I realized today I don't have your telephone number."

He smiles at me.

"Speak with Taylor. He'll give it to you."

I head for the door but stop and come back, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Talk to you soon."

"Ana…thanks for coming. You made my day bearable."

x

After exchanging Christians telephone numbers with Taylor I head for the elevator and see Patrick there, waiting for me.

"Patrick, I thought you went back downstairs. I didn't know you were waiting for me."

"It's OK, Ana, I wanted to make sure you will get out of there in one piece."

"Patrick…my friend is a good man. He would never hurt me."

"Just in case…."

Uh-Oh…I feel I am back to square one with Patrick but I don't have any choice, I need him to take me to that woman, I must speak with her.

"Patrick, can you take me to the woman who was brought here with my friend?"

"The woman? The one who was assaulted by him? Are you sure Ana?"

"Yes, I need to talk to her. Please Patrick. I will owe you one." I look at him and smile, batting with my lashes few times, knowing he cannot refuse me.

"Come." Without thinking he ushers me on the side and we head in different direction, taking the stairs one floor up into a secluded area, with higher security and since most people know Patrick we bypass everyone easy on our way to her room.

"She is here."

"Thank you. I'll be out in five minutes." I say and enter the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone**

**As always, we love your support and comments, so please, keep them coming. **

**Mwah!**

* * *

**Ana's POV.**

As I enter the room I see her lying on the side, facing the windows. She is probably thinking I'm one of the nurses coming to check up on her and doesn't look at me, which is good because I use the moment to approach and get really close. Standing next to her I clear my throat but she is not even worried by my proximity. Apparently, if I want to talk to her she is expecting me to go around the bed and face her. Well I won't.

"Excuse me." I say in a firm tone.

She turns around and her eyes open wide, stunned, her brows crook in disbelief. I can see the big red bruise on her cheek, few cuts on her face and she is clutching her stomach with both hands, looking like she's been crying; her face still has tears she hasn't wiped.

"You!" The statement slip past her lips in a rush of expelled air.

"Yes. Me." I look at her defiantly, ready for a fight.

"What are you doing here?" Anxious, she is blindly looking for the alarm button on the side of her bed.

"I've come to talk to you. And stop that! I know what you are doing." I snap at her.

She places her hand back on her stomach and sitting up in her bed she is trying to position herself higher than me, gaining control of the situation.

"What do you want? I don't have anything to say to you." Her reply is brisk.

"Yes you do. Why are you doing this?"

"I...I'm not doing anything. He was the one who hit me."

"He never hit you and you know that!" I raise my voice at her.

"He did! He did!" Mendacious words from a desperate woman. _Ugh!_

"And the lies about his baby? They better not be true because I'm going to make you sorry for even thinking of messing with him..."

"I'm not lying! I am pregnant! Look!"

She lifts the little black and white print lying on the side cabinet and pushes it in my hands; a scan of her baby. I am stunned... I wanted to be tough but this...this little thing is a baby. What if it's his baby? I shake my head, frown and look at her sternly, passing her back the picture; I am not going to get emotional now.

"I don't care if you are pregnant or not. This baby is not his."

"I think it is." She has doubt in her eyes and her wavering voice says it all.

"You think? YOU THINK?"

I start shouting and lean towards her, raising my hands in frustration and she flinches, lifting her arms above her face, trying to protect herself.

"Listen...what's your name again?"

"Adele." She whimpers.

"Listen Adele, Christian Grey is off limits from now on. He is mine. Not yours. Do you understand me?"

"But...you...you just met him!"

"Yes. Correct. And I don't want to see you near him ever again."

My firm deportment brings weight to my words. I have more power than she does and I reaffirm that by lowering my voice.

"You better understand!"

I turn around and head for the door.

"I...I love him!"

She shouts and I stop in my place; my blood boils and I turn around, looking directly in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I love him and you can't do anything about it."

From this far she thinks she can tell me anything. I clench my teeth and start walking back to her bed.

"Adele, you don't want to mess with me. I can fucking cut you up in pieces, feed you to the animals and nobody will ever be able to find you. Gone forever. So...again..." I am now breathing on her face, holding one strand of her hair in my hand and playing with it in a sinister way. "Do not make me mad. Step back and sort this mess out!"

I barely see her infinitesimal nod but that's enough for me.

I leave the room, closing the door behind me and I feel my heart beating inside my chest. What I did was frightening for both of us. I threatened someone, intimidated her for a man I have just met. Am I crazy? My Master makes my knees weak and I shiver at his touch. Somehow...I do not want to see him hurt.

"Patrick!"

Talking to the police officer outside the room he is relieved I'm out.

"Ana! Come on, they need us downstairs urgently." Clearly he wants to leave this floor as soon as possible.

"OK. Let's go." We hurry back down the stairs; not looking behind us, hoping Adele will not give me away. Well, she won't if I really scared her, and I think I did.

I leave the hospital in a hurry, but not before having a conversation with Patrick about our relationship, what went wrong and why can't we still be together. I had to be polite and nice. God knows how long Christian will stay here and I need to get to him if I want to.

In the car I try to compose myself and think of a good story to tell Catharine, my boss, why am I late. Everybody at work would have heard about Christian Grey by now and what happened to him last night but I know that after yesterday, when Maya wanted to know details of my morning meeting with Christian they would suspect things.

I should be prepared. Telling Maya that Christian wanted to know more about what we do at SIP at our meeting was unfeasible story. She didn't believe me; not one word. 'We both know that's not the reason why you met with him, but suit yourself' she said. And what was I supposed to say? I met him and without exchanging a single word he fucked me over and under the table? And I enjoyed it? No way will I tell her that. Ever.

I enter the building and before I reach my desk, I hear Catharine's screeching voice.

"Anastasia! My office. Now!"

I roll my eyes and see Maya staring at me. She is still trying to decipher the look on my face from yesterday and it's driving her crazy. I smile at her before entering Catharine's office and brace myself for some loud noise.

"Anastasia Steele. I have employed you at SIP because you are good at what you do and professional. Unfortunately, lately...well, actually...in the last two days you have been coming late for work..."

"But..." I try to interrupt her but she won't stand for it.

"Do not interrupt me! Yes, I know yesterday was a special day because Christian Grey, our new boss took you away to a meeting, and to be honest, I still wonder why he chose you and not me, but nevertheless, I consider you were late because you never called in to say you are at a meeting. In fact, I thought you haven't arrived to work at all. There wasn't a bag or anything that would suggest to me that you came, and went to a meeting. In any case, that was yesterday, but today you are late again, and don't tell me you were with Christian Grey because we have all heard on the news what had happened to him. Or rather, what had he done!"

"He hasn't done anything!" I blurt out but it's too late to retrieve what I said.

"I'm sorry? Did you say he hasn't done anything? And how do you know that Anastasia? Wait...I don't want to know. Enough about that. Tell me, where were you this morning and why didn't you call to say you'll be late?"

I expect her to continue talking but nothing comes out of her mouth anymore so I take a deep breath and start.

"Catharine, I...I had a flat tire. And no charge in my phone."

_Please don't ask to see my phone...please don't ask to see my phone._

"Mhm." She is staring at my face for signs of deception a little bit too long for my liking. "OK." She moves away. "This time I believe you. But don't let it happen again, and charge your phone." Oh my god. She believed me! I see her going to her desk, picking up her phone.

I knew it! Panicked, I say my thanks and roving in my bag for my phone to switch it off, I leave her office. Finally finding it I press the off button for a few seconds before I see the screen blank and I think I got there just in time because I can hear her slamming the hand set down in her office. I bet on my life she was trying to see if my phone was working.

I sigh loudly, that was close. I go in my office and really, I am not in the mood to work. It's just...my life has been mad these past few days and I can't concentrate at all. Deciding to start with my post I go through each letter slowly; I really want to do this all day, it's kind of therapeutic not having to think. My attention is drawn to a beautiful black envelope at the top of my post pile. I open it and it's an invitation to a masquerade ball in Richmond Highlands on Shoreline, this Saturday; the signature is from Grey Enterprises. Oh! I wonder if he intended to go to the ball or it was only for us, the employees of SIP. I immediately open my laptop and my Gmail account; I need to talk to him.

While waiting for the programme on the screen to open I take my phone and switch it on. I put it under my skirt and while with my fingers I move my panties to the side, revealing my swollen pussy, I take a picture for him. I know I don't have much time cause she-devil might call me again and quickly I send the picture to my email and switch my phone off again. There. The adrenaline I felt just now was not for nothing.

The Gmail account is open and I see my pussy staring back at me. It's pretty. I would lick myself if I could.

To: C. G.

Subject: Masquerade Ball

From: A. S.

Date:29/01/13/ 11:50

Dear Christian

I wanted to thank you for yet, another lovely morning you gave me. Unfortunately today was under different circumstances but I am certain justice will prevail and you will be free in no time.

I received an invite for a masquerade ball for this coming Saturday organised by Grey Enterprises and I presume it's for all of SIP employees.

The idea about the ball seems exciting but if you are not being able to go then there isn't any point of me going either. In the past few days I have learned to please you so much and now it seems that I am looking for guidance. I never thought I could be submissive in this way. I am still me and ...independent, but when it comes to you...you _are_ my Master. In a twisted way.

The picture I am sending should serve you as a reminder of this morning. I am swollen and still needy for your cock. Perhaps I can come today after work and be your Dr. Steele again? I know your needs and I am ready to pleasure you in any way you want. Just say the word.

Meanwhile...my legs are open under my desk and my skirt pulled up. I am gliding my fingers over the fabric of my panties and feel my engorged clit, ready and throbbing with sensations for your touch. It longs for you. I don't think I can work today in this state; horny. And I must be honest...I pull my panties aside and very slowly I swathe my hand over my inflated pussy, my two middle fingers make way inside the gap and I moan. It feels good. My juices run as if prompted by my touch and I take them to my clit, circling over it. The whole sensation makes my legs open more, and now, my palm is rubbing my clit, somehow, each time faster until I feel my hips disobeying me and they try to pound into my hand, going back and forth on the chair. My insides are sensitised too much and I need just a little push to go into a frenzy of my coming, squirting into my hand, making my legs and pussy wet with cum...Something I think you would appreciate if you were here.

Master, I couldn't make it through the day if I hadn't cum just now and I only hope this email finds you satisfied.

Yours,

Ana

* * *

**Christian's POV.**

I smile to myself as I follow her out with my gaze…Mmm that sexy swing in her hips, that perky ass…I don't want her to leave. She really surprised me today, to the point where it was almost worth ending up in this hospital bed with a concussion and a huge headache for my PR team.

Ok, I better bring myself under control or Sullivan might think I am happy to see him. I wonder what news he has.

"Mr. Grey, I didn't expect you to see any visitors outside of your immediate family and your essential staff. I don't know who this woman is, but I hope you can trust her not to sell you to the vultures at the entrance. It is madness out there, they all want a pound of your flesh."

He dumps a heap of newspapers at my side table, all of them with me and Adele on the front cover, no doubt.

"This doesn't concern you Sullivan, it was a personal visit. Do you have any news…No, let me rephrase. Any good news?"

"I'd beg to differ Mr. Grey, as your attorney, who is trying to get you out of this whole mess, right now everything concerns me. The only good news is that you are released on five hundred thousand dollar bail and if the doctors allow, you could be home by this evening."

"Yeah, well I don't see it that way and you get paid more than enough to keep your nose out of my personal life. Let's move on, go and find me a doctor who could sign me out of this hospital, I want to go home today." I send him away; he is ruining the good mood Miss Steele's visit had brought and forcing me to deal with the ugly reality.

As he disappears, I go through the bunch of newspapers on my side table. The first one's headline reads "Ugly truths behind the young billionaire's pretty façade! Christian Grey arrested and hospitalized after allegedly assaulting his secret lover." I crumple the newspaper in my hands. _Fucking vultures, trying to sell more of their useless drivel using my name. I will own all these so-called newspapers when I sue them for slander after the truth comes out. Fuck this, it's not worth killing my brain cells by worrying about this whole mess._

I decide to concentrate on business instead, taking my phone I get on to check how this ugly mess affected my company and the stocks. I fear the investors might start pulling out and the value of the company would go down. I worked too damn hard, building this company to what it is now to let that happen. I immediately begin going though all my work related emails and call back the concerned investors with reassurances.

After doing my work, the last thing left to check is my personal email.

Seeing a message form Miss Steele in my inbox, puts me in a much better mood straight away. I click to open it and my cock springs to life as I am greeted by a lovely view of Miss Steele's wet pussy. Mmmm… I can still recall the taste of her in my mouth as I enjoyed eating her out yesterday morning. My hand discreetly slides beneath the light hospital duvet and my fingers curl around my hardened shaft. Oh god… yes…It feels good… I give it a few firm strokes. I do want my Dr. Steele to come over and make me feel better…ohhh yesss.

As my left hand is working out my frustrations, I start composing a reply to my favorite doctor on my phone.

To: A. S.

Subject: Re: Masquerade Ball

From: C. G.

Date:29/01/13/ 13:18

Dear Dr. Steele,

Regarding your question about the masquerade, the answer is yes, I do plan to participate in this ball providing you make me all better by Saturday and of course, join me at this lovely function. You are right, it is for all SIP employees; I thought it would be nice to show my appreciation for the work you do in bringing all the incredible stories to life. It will be held in a lovely Mediterranean villa located on the hills of the Richmond Highlands. I personally know the owner very intimately and I am sure you will enjoy a private tour of the place.

Of course, this whole business of everyone wearing masks could get confusing but I am certain I could find a nice chain or leash for you to wear so you wouldn't get lost. Would you like to be led by a collar around your neck or a pair of clamps fastened to your erect nipples and held together with a chain? Mmmm this gives me some exciting ideas… Yes, would you like to see what your Master is doing right now? I hope this attached picture will satisfy your curiosity. Ohhh yess… Please Doctor Steele, come and visit your lonely injured patient when you have a chance. I feel flushed and there is some persisting hardness in the lower part of my body, I fear I could be suffering some withdrawal symptoms of being separated from your beautiful pussy for too long.

Please have mercy and bring me the medicine I require. I think one dose of good hard pounding of your wet dripping pussy would fix me right up. And then a dose of you magical mouth on my hard throbbing cock would strengthen my immune system like a full course of vitamins. And you know, I have read that cum is very beneficial for women, so you would get a nice cocktail of endorphins and serotonin that would make your skin shine with brilliant luster and would cure you of any signs of bad mood. Mmhmm… Yes… Doctor Steele, please, hurry and get your cute ass over here, your patient is in dire need of your assistance.

My blood pressure has risen…My breathing has become shallow, and I feel pulsing and pressure building up in appendage attached to my pelvic region… ohhh… I think your delicate hands are needed to handle this dangerous situation… Please make haste, your patient might be in critical condition.

Sincerely yours,

Christian

Needy patient and your ill Master.

I attach a picture of my enlarged member and send the message to my kinky doctor Ana. Meanwhile my caring hand finishes its job and I reach the peak of my satisfaction. It helps to curb my appetite for the time being but it doesn't even come close to what wonders the mouth or the tight pussy of Miss Steele can do. I close my eyes recalling the fantastic sensations of this morning, allowing myself a few minutes of bliss until my attorney returns with a doctor and my release papers.

The knock on the door wakes me up from my short nap and a tall, good-looking doctor with blonde hair comes into the room. His name tag reads Patrick Sinclair.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey. How are you feeling? Any dizziness or faint? Any nausea?"

"No, I feel fine, Dr. Sinclair. I just want to get out of here and go home. Can you clear me so I can do that please?"

He comes close to me and shines his penlight into my eyes, blinding me. "Ok, everything seems fine; I think you could be released this evening, Mr. Grey. I will prescribe some blood thinners for a week, just in case we missed a blood clot from your concussion, it will dissolve it and carry it out of your bloodstream. You should avoid strenuous physical activity for a few days."

"Define 'strenuous'? Are we talking about no sex?" I ask him in a serious voice, although I can see the humor in this question.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, I do mean no sex." He answers slightly uncomfortable.

"Could I get another opinion? Because the doctor I saw this morning would whole-heartedly disagree." I can't resist messing with Dr. Sinclair, for some strange reason I feel like I have this unexplainable disliking for this doctor. And then I see his eyes spear me with jealousy as I throw my joking remark at him.

"Excuse my curiosity, but what is the nature of your relationship with Miss Steele, Mr. Grey? She is a dear friend of mine and I won't let her end up here in a similar condition like a certain young lady I am sure you are more than familiar with."

"Dr. Sinclair, I admire your willingness to protect your 'friend', but you accusations are misguided. Miss Steele is very much safe with me, no one will ever touch a hair on her head without going through me first. The young lady you talk about is the real danger and I would be careful what I say if I was you."

"Well, you better keep Ana safe, because if she ever gets hurt, I will gladly put you back into this bed personally, Mr. Grey."

"Same to you Dr. Sinclair."

As the good doctor leaves, my attorney comes back in with some clothes for me and a wheelchair.

"Mr. Grey, I had some positive progress. Miss Sterle agreed to drop the charges if you meet for five minutes with her. The police officers, your security team and I will be waiting outside all the time, ready to rush in at a moments notice. I think you should consider this offer."

"Leave the clothes and wait outside while I dress, I will listen to what she has to say."

He steps outside and I dress myself in haste. I leave the wheelchair as I get out from my room to meet Tailor and Mr. Sullivan waiting.

"Mr. Grey, you have to use the wheelchair, that's the hospital regulations," pipes up my attorney.

"I don't give a damn, I am not going to let you push me around like some gimp. Now come on, let's get this over with so I can put this behind me and go home."

We take the elevator to the fifth floor and I stop for a moment to collect myself before knocking on her door.

As I step inside she is half sitting in her bed, propped by a mountain of pillows behind her. Her hands are folded in her lap and she is following me with frightful gaze. I take a few measured steps, sit down in the chair that is ready for me next to her bed and lean as far back from her as I can.

"Master… You came," she half whispers, smiling at me sadly.

"Don't call me that, you know I can never be that to you ever again, so stop with the games and tell me what is it that you want? You know that you are finished, as soon as they are done collecting and analyzing the evidence in your apartment they will see you made it all up, so what do you want from me?"

"Christian... can I call you that? I never got to call you that… Only Master or Mr. Grey… But she gets to call you that doesn't she? I am sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen… Please… forgive me." Large tears start rolling down her bruised cheeks.

"I panicked… You just slipped though my fingers and I was losing you… I didn't know what to do… I just got so mad and…grabbed the vase… everything just snowballed from there…I will die without you… Please don't leave me… Christian, please…I love you."

"Adele… I don't know what love is, but this is not love. This is obsession. You need help. I know someone who could recommend you a doctor to help you overcome this obsession. I will pay all the fees if you agree to leave me, and those close to me, forever alone. That's the most I can offer you. If you don't take my offer I will take legal action and you will pay the consequences for your lies." I am trying to remain as cool as I can and not give into my desire to get up and storm out of here as fast as I can.

She is silent for some time, wiping her tears with her hand and contemplating my offer. Finally she speaks:

"Do you really love her?"

I've had enough of her subverting my every effort to help her, so I rise and go towards the door. _Do I love her? ...Yes damn it, I do love Miss Steele._

It's almost a moment of déjà-vu as I reach for the door handle and I am almost expecting to be hit over the head again, but there is no blow coming, just the sound of her question: "What about this?," bouncing off the walls, and a small rectangular piece of paper with a grey print on it that stops me in my tracks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took us longer than intended to post this chapter. ****I hope you understand... **

**Mwah!**

**Yours, Flash and Burn**

* * *

**Christian's POV.**

A father? Me? I must be crazy or I hit my head harder that I thought to be even thinking about this… No.. this is crazy… What kind of father would I be? That child can't possibly be mine…He would be better off that way.

I slowly come back to her bed and take the small grey picture with her sonogram. I stare at the small pea shaped dot for what seems like forever…

"This can't possibly be my child… you…you were on the pill. At what point did you stop taking it? ANSWER ME!" I snap at her.

She shrinks in her bed and tries to hide under the covers, she's shaking. I pull the covers off and her eyes are full of tears… "Please don't be mad at me…I…I f-for-forgot to take it one day…I didn't mean to...It was an accident." She says in a very small voice.

"An accident?" That sounds so absurd that I don't even have words for it so I suddenly start laughing hysterically… "Accident…Just an accident… 'Ooops' I slipped and fell – that's and accident… And this… Well this is a baby and not an accident. When did this 'accident' happen?"

"A little over two months ago…" She starts whipping away her tears from her face.

"And you didn't tell me?. You know I will find out if this child is mine right?" I say almost praying that it's some kind of mistake or just a bad dream.

"Yes…It is…Yours…"

"And what do you expect me to do? Fall on my knee, ask for your hand?"

"I just want you to be part of his life."

"It doesn't seem that you left me much choice in that matter now…is there?" I drag my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Fuck…"

"Do you know the due date yet?" I ask calming down and lowering my voice.

"Not yet… I will have the ultrasound in 3 weeks." She answers with peaked curiosity.

"I want to be there, for the baby's sake not yours…I want to know everything. If this baby is truly mine I want him or her healthy."

"The only danger to this baby can come is from that crazy girlfriend of yours… You know she threatened me…" She complains through clenched teeth.

This is news to me… not only did Ana talk to her but also it seems she had scared Adele. Well, well, little Miss Steele has some surprises up her sleeve it seems. I'm guessing she came here on my behalf.

"She threatened YOU? You threw a bottle at her and put me in a hospital… consider yourself lucky that's all she did." I growl back at her.

"I am tired of this… can we end this charade now? I want to go home. You need to confess your accusations are false and considering your state, they might let you off easy. The cops sure will be pissed to be duped though." I rub my hand over my tired eyes.

"I will tell the truth, just promise you will keep her away from me." She seems frightened of Ana. What could she have done to scare Adele like this?

"Trust me, I think she wants you to stay away as much as you do."

Not long after I left her hospital room, all the accusations against me were dropped. I even received a reluctant apology from the gorilla officer who held me down. I bet he felt pretty stupid being fooled by such a bad actress like Adele. I am sure she will be reprimanded in some way. She can't be let off that easily.

Finally getting my paperwork done, I am released from the hospital and free to go home…Just have to break through the barrage of journalists at the main entrance and then a hail of paparazzi nesting at the security gate to the parking lot of Escala. Bombarded with hundreds of flashes from their cameras we hurry into the bowels of the building.

I will have to be extra careful when I'm in public now, I guess I will be staked by the paps for a while. Wouldn't want them to catch the scent of Miss Steele, that would just be the icing on the cake all the yellow press journalists are looking for. The printing presses would be red hot from spewing pictures of me with my 'other' mystery woman before the dust from my recent scandalous 'secret lover' had a chance to settle.

Stepping off the elevator, I head for my bedroom, taking of my clothes on the way. I turn on my shower and set it on a good hot steam. I want to take a long hot shower to wash the smell of bleach and medicine. Standing under the scalding water, prickling streams pelting my body, the feeling is almost cathartic. I can feel the weight of the day melting from my shoulders and swirling down the drain with the soapy suds. Mmmm… my muscles are uncoiling and relaxing, but it seems all the tension is flowing to my cock, which is rock hard right now… Fuck… A hard fuck is what I need now… I wish Miss Steele was here; I would ram her against this tile wall and fill her soft tight pussy with my cock.

God where is my doctor Steele when I need her… Only she has the medicine that can help me right now…

I dry myself, put on my smooth silk gown, stroking my hard erection a few times, and go to fetch my phone. I think it's time to hatch a plan how to smuggle Dr. Steele to see her favorite patient.

I look through my contacts and see that Taylor has already put in Ana's number, so I give it a ring.

"Hello," I hear her sweet voice as she answers the phone.

"Good day, is this Doctor Steele's practice?"

"Um...Yes. Yes it is." I hear her smiling.

"This is your favorite patient calling, wondering if you are taking house visits. The effects of the procedure you did this morning wore off and my condition has worsened."

"I was going to see you at the hospital, but it's good that you have already been released. I would be happy to visit you at home."

"I live in the top floor of Escala on the corner of Virginia Street and 4'th Avenue. Be cautious of the paparazzi waiting outside my apartment building. I think it's best if you leave your car in the parking lot that is on 4'th Avenue, across the street from me and then go through the main lobby entrance." I warn her about the scavengers waiting for me outside.

"Yes I think that's what I'll do."

"Use the furthest elevator from the entrance and enter the code 037751* into the panel. It's the access code to my penthouse."

"I will be there in thirty minutes; you can start preparing for your procedure Mr. Grey. The Doctor is on her way." She purrs seductively into the phone. "I'll see you soon Christian."

"Counting every second Doctor Steele."

**Ana's POV**

"I will be there in thirty minutes; you can start preparing for your procedure Mr. Grey. The Doctor is on her way." I say into the phone and chuckle. "I'll see you soon Christian."

Right, this is what I was waiting for all day; his phone call. I would have gone in the hospital too, but this is much better. Over there I'd have to endure Patrick again.

Looking at the time, I have two more hours until I can go home and will need to think of a good reason to tell Catharine as to why I need to leave now. Especially because I was late this morning and was told off for it too. Hm...I know!

I go to Catharine's office; she is on the phone and she gestures me to enter and as I do I sit down.

"Yes, Ana? What can I do for you?" Slamming the phone down on her desk she looks directly in my eyes. Boy, straight to the point. No politeness at all.

"Um, Catharine, you know about the ball on Saturday, right?"

"Yes, I know." Interested, she leans forward. "Why?"

"Well, have you bought your outfit yet?"

"Um...no. Why? Have you?"

"I was thinking of going now to get it. There is a shop on the other side of the town and I must go before it closes for the day. Apparently they have the best masquerade costumes in Seattle, although a bit on the expensive side. Still, I'd like to see if there is something I can find."

Her eyes sparkle and I know I hit a home run. She would give anything to be in the centre of attention.

"Oh? What's the name of it?"

"Um...I can't remember of the top of my mind but I will send you a link of their website. You can see what they have."

"Oh...yes, yes please, do that. And you can go now. Go. But don't forget to email me."

"Will do. Thanks Catharine."

Oh, I'm so clever. I know exactly what she is like. And with a new boss around, I know she would do anything to please him. Even if it means dressing up in thousands of dollars' worth costume.

I leave the office in a hurry, but not before I send Catharine a link of the most expensive masquerade shop in Seattle, the one furthest from where we are. I am almost certain she will go there first thing in the morning. I am prepared to put a bet on it.

As I drive towards the Escala, the address Christian gave me, I got an idea. I will take a detour to my house and change my clothes. I know he will appreciate his doctor arriving dressed properly.

I enter my flat and quickly, not wanting to lose any time, I shed all my clothes and put on my black garter belt with suspenders and attach my stockings to it; my black lace panties on top and my heels. Finally I wrap myself in my crème colour trench coat. I look at myself in the mirror and I think there is something missing. I am a doctor after all. I go quickly through my drawer full of screwdrivers and nails, and masking tape and I'm lucky enough to find red one. I tape over my nipples a small red cross and I think now I will only need to find a stethoscope. Hmph. I will have to go to a pharmacy for this. I am really at unease but ...I wish David was here. He would have gone and got me one in a second. He was such a good neighbour.

I ponder for a moment on David, remembering him and wondering why on earth he left so fast and dressed as I am, I leave my flat. On the way, I stop by the closest pharmacy, buy stethoscope for my purpose, and leave the shop as quickly as I can.

**Christian's POV**

I slip into my comfy ripped playroom jeans and take out a bottle of white wine from the chiller. Having warned Taylor and Mrs. Jones about my guest, I ask for some privacy and snack on pickled olives while waiting for Ana to show up. She keeps to her word and approximately half an hour later, I hear the elevator door open and I rush to meet her in the foyer.

Mesmerized, I watch as she slowly walks towards me in her sexy as fuck outfit. She is wearing crème colored trench coat and black heels with stockings. My eye's almost bulge out of my sockets when she takes of her coat and all she is wearing underneath is black see-though lace panties, garter with suspenders attached to the stockings, small red crosses over her nipples instead of bra and a stethoscope around her neck.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, resting Mr. Grey?" She smiles mischievously at me, licking her salacious, red colored lips, as her sparkling eyes roam over my half-naked body.

"I was resting, just got up to greet you." I answer, smiling at her too and brazenly eating her body with my eyes.

"How nice, thank you. You look HOT…mmm… I better check if you don't have a fever." She places the palm of her right hand over my left cheek and presses her own cheek to my other one. Her lips brush my shoulder and hot breath sends shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"Mmmm…yes, warm…but no fewer. Let's check your heart rhythm then, it seems to be beating very quickly for some reason…" She giggles and puts on her stethoscope, placing the cold metal chest-piece to my heart region. Biting her sexy lip she listens to my heartbeat.

"Are you nervous Mr. Grey? Your heart is beating fast and your breathing seems labored. I wonder what could be the cause of this."

"Maybe the fact that I want to fuck you right here in this spot." I take a sudden step towards her, trapping her against the narrow cupboard in the vestibule. I hoist her up on the counter, she wraps her legs around my waist, and her back is resting against the mirror behind her.

"Ohhh…Mmm, yesss… that would explain it." I hook my fingers under her sheer panties, already soaked with her juices, sliding them to the side. Releasing my hard cock from my pants, I thrust it deep inside of her.

"Ahhhh…fuck..." I growl through my teeth, as her silky folds envelop my aching member. I pull back and push hard into her depths again, banging her against the mirror.

"Nnngghaa…Mmm… Yes, harder… please…" She moans breathily, closing her eyes and arching her head back. Her nails rake down my spine and digging into my ass, she pulls me deeper into her.

Rocking on my heels, I thrust my pelvis and pierce her gooey center with my hard cock. The force knocking the vase with roses to the ground, but not stopping me even for a second. I keep my pace, fucking her fast and hard.

"Ahh…Ahhh..aaahh…Don't…stop…" She begs me through her yelps of pleasure. I fist my hand into her hair, keeping it steady and not letting her accidentally bang her head into the mirror. I nip and lick at her throat, kissing her neck, continuing to fuck her tight pussy.

"Ohh shit…Mmmm…God… Come with me Ana…" I feel myself ready to explode, my cock is twitching and I feel her walls tightening and pulsing too. She is close to climaxing.

"Ngghh, yess…mmm…fuuuuccck…I'm cumming…" She is moaning deeply and I feel myself letting go as the waves of pleasure crash around us both. I rest my head on her shoulder, her fingers combing though my hair leisurely. We both are panting and trying to regain our breath.

"I think we need something refreshing after this. Would you like some wine?" I offer her after pulling out of her and letting her down on the ground.

"Mmm...Yes, please. "

I escort her to the kitchen island and pour two glasses of white chardonnay. We take a sip and I can't resist to taste her cherry red lips.

"Mmmm," she moans in my mouth as my tongue sneaks in between her lips.

"You taste like chardonnay…mmmm." I lick my lips after the yummy kiss. My fingers trace the X cross patch, taped over her nipples, with red bondage tape.

"Bondage tape? That was a very nice accent."

"We aim to please Mr. Grey." She winks at me, smiling.

"Would you like to see my playroom?" I ask while she takes another sip of her wine.

"Your playroom? Ummm… I'm not sure if I'm ready…" She looks at me doubting.

"We'll take a tour if you like…"

"Well, I am curious about your dungeon of course… ok, let's see it then…"

I lead her towards the stairs to the second floor, resting my hand on the small of her back. I slow my pace, my eyes drifting to her perfect legs as she starts climbing up. Enjoying the view from a few steps back, I suddenly have irresistible urge to fuck her right here on these steps.

"Miss Steele….Kneel on the step for me, please." I command and she does as I have ordered. Getting down on her knees and parking her pussy in the perfect height for my cock. Sliding her sheer soaked panties to the side I unzip my jeans and taking out my hard member, I kneel on a lower step, positioning myself between her legs. I extend my right leg for a better leverage and taking her around the waist I sink between her dripping folds.

"Ahhh…Shit…You feel amazing," I grunt, as I thrust into her… "Ooohh, yes… right…there..." She whimpers as she lowers her torso closer to the surface of the stairs, sticking her pussy out even more.

"Mmmmm… fucking hell, you are so wet baby…" I keep thrusting into her slick center, piercing it with my hard spear.

"Ahhh…Mmmmhhhmm…I'm…Oh fuck..." I quicken my pace and deliver the last few deep and hard thrusts and we both collapse on the stairs in a satisfied tangle of limbs.

**Ana's POV**

I stare at the darkness, lying awake, peaceful for the first time in months. Fucking hell…Christian Grey can fuck. It's what he is all about. Although I still have my doubts about being his sub I am certainly thinking about it, seriously this time. Glancing at his playroom made me shiver in fear. All the contraptions there…and I haven't even entered the room. From what I was able to see it did look like a place for torture, not pleasure. But I shouldn't jump to conclusions, as he said. I need to experience everything at least once and then make my decision. He is willing to wait for me and that's what I like. Taking me to his bedroom and making love to me for the third…fourth time in the night was amazing. And falling asleep in his arms was…ah…

I roll over to his side, tangle my legs with his, and put my arm over his body, embracing him. He is sleeping peacefully and from the small sliver of light coming through the curtains I observe his face. Perfect. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep again.

"Get the fuck off…get off…No…don't touch me…no…" I hear Christian in my dream and I mumble too, not sure if this is a dream or not, trying to wake up from my slumber. "Where are you…? Where?... No! No! Noooo!"

The screaming is bouncing of the walls, overpowering the deadly silence and we both jump awake, looking at each other, confused and drenched with our sweat.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for you reviews and support. 3 Prepare your tissues, emotional chapter coming on.**

* * *

**Christian's POV.**

I can see the familiar fear and horror mirrored in her wild eyes. Our chests are rising and falling quickly – a sign of our labored breathing, attempting to suck the precious oxygen into our parched lungs. Extending my hand towards her divine face, to brush a sweat soaked lock of her silky hair, clinging to her cheek, she suddenly comes alive and lunges herself at me. Her arms circle my neck, nearly choking the already shallow breath out of my throat, she presses her warm cheek against my chest and I can feel the hot dampness soak my skin as the silent sobs rack her body.

I cradle her lithe frame against my chest as you would a small child and I brush my hand over her scattered hair, soothing her, kissing the top of her head, pressing my cheek against it.

"Shhhh…I'm here, you're safe… Everything is fine now… it was just a bad dream… Shhh…"

She calms down a little, but doesn't loosen her grip, if anything it only becomes stronger, like she is afraid I will vanish if she lets go. Her lips brush against my chest, tracing a small portion of the path her tears have taken.

Finally, she utters in a tiny voice: "You have them too…don't you?"

_Should I tell her this? I know she will freak out…_I burry my nose into her hair and inhale her intoxicating smell releasing it in a deep sigh. "I'm about ten years old. I am awakened by the creak of the door. It's dark. I smell the stench of cheap alcohol, stinky socks and sweat before I can see the dark figure come near my bed. Suddenly I feel a calloused, rough hand cover my mouth. It belongs to my…" Beads of cold sweat cover my face and my throat goes dry in an instant.

"No…," escapes my lips – quiet as a single breath. I start shaking from the wave of nausea that hits me. Forcefully untangling her hands from my neck, I jump out of the bed and make a quick beeline to the bathroom just in time to puke my guts out in the toilet.

Wiping my mouth, I turn to the sink to rinse and splash some water on my sweat covered face. I turn the tap off and raise my eyes to the mirror hanging above the sink. My eyes flash to the white as a ghost silhouette reflected before me and I see my past. The fucking bastard is smiling at me with his ugly yellow teeth. I can hear his laughter ring in my ears.

I feel my guts twisting in a knot. My hands grasp the sides of the sink in a vice grip. My body is trembling like a leaf and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to forget… Forget the thing that I have just unearthed… The horrific forgotten memory buried deep by the mind of an abused ten-year-old boy.

"No… No. NO. NOoo." The fists of my hands smash the mirror above sink. "I fucking killed you… I killed you, you fucking bastard… YOU hear ME… You're fucking dead…" I slump to my knees, covering my face with the palms of my stinging hands. It smells like iron… I can taste the sticky hot blood running over my face. "You see the blood? It's your blood, you fucking pig… I killed you… I fucking killed you…You didn't…" I'm swinging back and forth on my knees. "…you didn't rape me." I whisper hoarsely and jump backwards as someone touches my shoulder.

It's Ana, her tear stricken face is in anguish, her hand goes to her mouth as she sees me.

"Christian! My god, you're bleeding." She shrieks in her panicked voice. Grabbing the white terrycloth towel hanging at the sink she rushes to her knees and wraps my bleeding hands.

**Ana's POV.**

Poor Christian. What kind of demons he has, creating havoc in his mind. I thought I was the one suffering and, cradled in his arms only minutes earlier it felt like everything is going to be all right. But boy, I was wrong. Running to the bathroom and shouting in denial is not a good place to be. At least I am past that stage. Me waiting for my brother to come back is not a denial. I know he is alive.

The words "I killed you" along with the jarring sound of shattered glass resonate in the silence and as much as he is scaring me, I run in the bathroom, shocked at the view in front of me.

He is slumped to his knees, covering his face with the palms of his hands and he cries, screams and sobs at the same time. It's disturbing watching a grown man do all these things. This man held me just a minute ago, kept me safe in his arms and now…

"…you didn't rape me." His barely audible voice reaches me and I...I...I am shocked. My stomach cringed inward and holding it, I feel like I'm going to be sick. God, what kind of childhood he had? I reach out to him but he jumps backwards and I gasp at what I see.

"Christian! My god, you're bleeding." In panic, I grab the white terrycloth towel hanging at the sink and wrap his bleeding hands and almost instantly, I hear someone knocking on the bedroom door.

**Christian's POV**

There is a knock on the door and Taylor speaks through the door. "Is everything ok, Sir?"

"Everything is fine, Taylor. Go back to sleep. Wait… Call Doctor Flynn in the morning; ask him to come when he can. Thank you Taylor, goodnight."

"As you wish, Sir. Goodnight."

"It's just a minor cut Ana, I will be fine." I tell her as Taylor walks away.

"There is a lot of blood, I need to clean and patch the wound. Do you have a first aid kit somewhere around here?" She asks me while trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks; sniffling, she is trying to concentrate on her task.

"Yeah, under the sink, what would I do without my Doctor Steele here," I joke to lighten the heavy mood, managing to get a faint smile out of her and a laugh that's half choke, half sob.

"Get up, I need to run this under water, we have to clean your wound." We stand up and she carefully puts my hands under the lukewarm water stream. When the water washes away the blood it reveals several lacerations and scrapes on my inner palms. Biting her lip she gently, using small tweezers, pinches and pulls out a small shard of shiny glass stuck in the wound. Rinsing the cuts under the water again, she dries my hands and applies some sterilizing alcohol that stings and then she puts on few butterfly band-aids and covers it with larger ones to fully patch me up.

"That should do it for now," She tells putting away the first aid kit and running the towel she used under cold water. "You have blood on your face too," she dabs my face with the damp towel, cleaning me up. Finished, she cleans her own tear stricken face under running water and dries us both with a fresh towel.

"Thank you Doctor Steele, what would I do without you?" I take her face between my hands and kiss her on the lips.

Smiling against my lips she laughs, "Call a real doctor? Like Doctor Flynn for instance."

"He's a different kind of doctor. He's my therapist … and a good friend." I slide my hands down her naked body and scoop her in my arms to take her back to bed. She yelps and giggles, smiling at me as I carry her.

"My angel," I whisper into her hair as I kiss her forehead. Her smile fades slightly and her eyes focus on my face for a moment.

"What's wrong baby?" I lay her down on the bed.

"Nothing…Just having a déjà-vu moment."

**Ana's POV.**

What do I say? How do I start this conversation? He has been raped when he was young? I don't think I'm ready to talk about that. His nightmares surpass mine. How to console him?

"Don't worry baby." He says, as if he knows what's going on in my head. "You don't have to say anything."

"Come, lie down next to me." It's the only thing I can muster.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this…me...at my worst." He says as he climbs in "It wasn't my intention."

"Don't say sorry. You are only trying to clear the debris of your past." Yes, that's what this is.

"Only I didn't." He smiles bitterly. "Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"There is nothing to tell." I try to avoid the subject and promptly turn around. One nightmare per night is enough for both of us. I don't know how my sanity will react to what I am going to say.

"Ana, it's ok. I heard. I know someone left you. You were looking for them in your dream." He kisses the back of my head, draping his arm over my body. "Was it that bad? Did he break your heart?" He whispers into my hair.

"Um…No! I mean...it's not what you think!" I shake my head and turn around to face him.

"You don't have to tell me…It's okay." He is stroking my face and even though I am melting into his touch and that's all I want at the moment, I must tell him. I need to show him I too, have a past. Not a very good one. I prop myself up on the bed, so I am half sitting, making him do the same. I know the words will bring me pain, the one that's always there, reminding me of my guilt but I take a deep breath and start.

"I…I lost my brother…" I ignore the lump in my throat. "….and often search for him in my dreams..." I haven't said these words out loud to anyone in years and hearing myself talk brings back so many memories. I burst into tears and collapse in his arms almost immediately.

"Your brother?" He is perplexed, "…But...You don't have a brother..."

"I do! I do have a brother." I shout though my sobs, how dare he say I don't!

"Okay…okay… I believe you Ana..." His voice is soothing and I give in, crying into his arms, not being able to say anything more. This is it. My obsession was lingering in the background, at bay, for a long time but now is out, ready to hound me and… I don't know if I am ready for it again.

**Christian's POV.**

"Shhh…It's okay….it will be okay…I promise. Oh, god, I don't know what I would do if I lost my little sister." I rub my hands soothingly over her back.

"I used to have more siblings long time ago… not by blood, but sibling nevertheless. There were five of us. Three foster sisters and one brother. Emily was the youngest, only four years old. Martha and her twin brother Jake were both six and Kylie was eight. I was the oldest." I start telling her the story of my childhood to distract her from her own grief and calm her down.

"Our foster parents were a bunch of stinking alcoholics. They kept us like animals, just to get the paycheck each month and spend most of it on booze. He had this old dog chain…would use it to beat us with it… I always got the most of it trying to protect the others."

"Oh my god…Christian, that's horrible… I'm so sorry." She wipes her eyes with her palms and gazes with her sad but stunningly blue orbs into my cloudy grey ones.

"One day I couldn't take it anymore…couldn't let him hurt anyone ever again…so I snuck out a knife from the kitchen and stabbed him several times before he threw me off his back. I will never forget the look in his eyes as he pulled the knife out and took off after me….And the blood… oh the horrible blood everywhere. His foot slipped and he fell from the stairs breaking his neck…My nightmares play out this scene every time, so that I never forget what I did…" Tear rolls down from my left eye as I finish talking.

"It isn't your fault Christian… You shouldn't blame yourself for what you did… He deserved what he got. Did he…" She stops, not sure how to ask the question, but it's clear what she means. I close my eyes trying to burry that sickening thought deep inside my memory again.

"Yes…I've blocked the memory out of my mind for so long and now it's coming back to me… I need Dr. Flynn to help me sort everything out in this mess." I plead her with my eyes to end the subject here for now.

"I'm so sorry… Everything you had to go through…." She kisses softly my lips …brushing her hands over my hair and I kiss her back, tasting the saltiness of my own tears on her.

"Let's try to go to sleep."

Tangled limbs and the rhythm of our synchronized heartbeats and breathing soon lulls us and we drift asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone**

**Sorry we were MIA lately but I am happy to report that now we are back and ready to squeeze out more lemons into the story :D**

**Please give us your feedback and of course, share if you love!**

**Mwah!**

* * *

**Ana's POV**

It's probably very early in the morning when my bladder wakes me up; I desperately need to go to relieve myself and trying not to wake him up I slowly untangle our limbs and tiptoe to the bathroom.

The shattered glass is still on the floor, the broken mirror has blood all over it and me, competently bypassing the shards of glass I sit on the toilet, do my business and swiftly leave the bathroom, purposely ignoring the whole mess.

As I walk towards the bed I see Christian sleeping on his back with both of his arms stretched above his head and his knee bended slightly outward; his contours clearly can be seen through the silk he is swathed in. What has my attention is the protrusion between his legs, noticeably large and curiously sticking out. What a sight. Not being able to ignore his physique, I gently tug the corner of the silky cover and as if by magic, it easily glides off his body without any snags. His naked glorious body is amazing. In the morning light he looks so peaceful, the translucence that bounces off of him shines on me and through me and...At this very moment I know I want him more than anything in the world. I slowly crawl on the bed, straddling his knees and lower myself down to his hard member, taking a long wet lick from the base of his balls up to the tip and I repeat the same action few times until I hear his rousing moans. He reaches out to my side and realising I'm not there he lifts his head searching for me and the moment our eyes meet in the twilight of the room I take his cock in my mouth, deep, and to the end, touching my throat with his head.

"Oh...What are you doing ...Fuck..." He groans, half asleep when I start bobbing with my head, hard and focused, sensing his unyielding cock getting firmer, the veins popping and my aim is clear at this very moment. I want to taste him, to make him come in my mouth, to have him under me for once.

'Wait...Arghhh...Fuck Ana...Fuck!" His fingers tangle in my hair and I feel his fists pressing into my head.

"You want to suck me? Arghh..." Getting his control back he starts fucking my mouth violently, harder and firmer. "Come on! Argh...Fuck..." Few more strokes and he stills inside my mouth, a surge of warm cum shoots in my throat and I swallow every single drop of his salty essence.

"Ah...fuck..Ana..." His raspy breathing is calming down. "I haven't been woken like this..." I look up at him and wipe my lips with the back of my hand, grinning. "…Ever!...Come here." He pulls me up next to him and kisses me passionately, his tongue tasting the salty flavour in my mouth. "You are... amazing." He whispers.

"And you are..." I notice his cock digging into my thigh and I raise my brows, "hard again...?"

"You didn't think I was done ….did you?" Stroking himself up and down slowly, just to make sure it's there and it's ready, he smirks. "Come." He takes my hand and leads me off the bed, bending me back down on it. I am on my knees, bent over the bed and I feel his breath on my neck, as he caresses my ear with his lips, whispering slowly. "Are you ready, Ana?"

I am naked and wet, giving a head made my juices surge without any control and now, bent with my behind perked up I am almost dripping. Am I am ready? Yes, I am! He kneels down behind me and takes the silk cover from the floor and covers me fully bar my backside, now saturated in my juices and … I 'm waiting.. for his touch...for...anything. Under the cover my breath it's making the air hot and humid and it feels confined but all I do is focus on my bare behind. This, not knowing when he will start fucking me, anticipating, is totally making me crazy. And then I feel it. His hands on my bum cheeks, spreading them open, his hard cock doesn't need guiding. It's sprung up and all it does is glides in slowly, making me yelp.

"Mmmmhhmmm..." His growling is steering me to heaven, his cock is stretching me properly and once fully inside of me, he stops while he digs his claws deeper into my hips. I try to move back but he is holding me firm and starts pulling out slowly when I whimper under the sheet.

"Mmmm...patience..." By now totally out, he slams back inside of me, violently, stretching me filly, and giving me all he has, his girth and power. And then he starts, with each strike of his cock I yelp, I have been expecting this, his aggressive thrusts, and now that he uses every ounce of strength in his body he is brutally fucking me and I fucking love it. I love it! I need few more strokes to come and sensing my peak all I do is focus on it when I hear him.

"I feel you...tightening around my cock... Argh...You feel so good Ana..."

"Ah…...don't stop..." I whimper. I need him inside. Fucking me hard, and he complies, continuing with his violent pace. I.. I'm ..ah...the moment I start convulsing I remove the silky sheet that I'm hiding under and try to go back into him to speed up my orgasm but he holds me tight, still violently thrusting into me he extends my peak and I feel the waves..I feel the waves of pleasure arriving in my body and I'm lost …wave upon wave of orgasmic pleasure enveloping my body.

**Christian's POV**

I collapse on top of her, droplets of sweat running down my back, our hearts beating violently, lungs gulping the hot air saturated in our intoxicating liquid secretions. My body languidly enveloped hers; we're lying fused together like that, basking in the rays of morning sun, streaming through my bedroom windows. Some kind of commotion outside the bedroom door brings us back to the earth.

"You can't go in there Miss Grey, Mr. Grey has a guest," comes Taylor's rushed warning as someone grabs the door handle.

"I damn hope it's his public relations rep or did he completely lose his mind?" Blurt out my little sister as she swings open the door.

"Get the hell out! You can't just barge in like that and invade my privacy, Pamela!" I yell at my capricious little sister.

"When your fuck-ups are ruining my life I feel the right to pay you back! Now, send the hooker on her way and get dressed, you have a lot of explaining to do," she yells back banging the door shut.

"Shit! I'm sorry you had to witness that, Ana." I pull out of her and help her stand up. "She's just angry and confused, it's practically a base condition for all seventeen year old teens."

Her face is burning red from embarrassment, she's biting her lip. "Christian, I have no clothes except my trench coat that we left on the floor in the foyer."

"Don't worry about that, here – take this," I hand her one of my large t-shirts and a pair of boxers, while I jump into my jeans and put on a t-shirt too. We get out of my bedroom and find Pamela surfing through the TV channels and furiously typing something on her phone. Looking up from her phone, she throws Ana a disgusted look and I'm surprised when I get an even colder look sent my way. I feel a twinge of shame and disappointment in myself when I realize I probably deserve worse, because now all my carefully kept dirty secrets are coming to light and they are hurting my family too, not just me.

"Why is she still here? And why is she wearing your clothes?" Pamela sneers at Ana.

"Watch your mouth young lady! What's gotten into you?" I try to reason with my bratty little sister.

"Oh, really? Sorry, should I call her an 'expensive escort'? Does that sound better? Christian, a girl allegedly pregnant with your child is released from the same hospital you were in yesterday, and what do you do? You go home and fuck some other skank!" She replies with a biting sarcasm, but I can hear it masking the hurt in her voice. "We are all affected you know!"

"Watch your language! Wait, what? Where did you get this?" I can't believe my ears.

"It's all over the news; she announced it to the press as she got released from the hospital. Don't act so shocked when the girls you're secretly screwing decide to screw you back after you dump them. All my friends are talking about it on facebook and twitter," she waves her phone in the air for emphasis.

"I can't even show up at the school today without everyone being like: 'OMG, your bother this, your brother that', I'm tired of living in your shadow…I swear, sometimes I wish I could tell everyone – my brother is dead, he died before I was even born." She throws it at me accusingly, but right away, the fury in her eyes goes out, extinguished by the unshed tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and her hand cuts out the sting in her voice as she covers her mouth.

"I didn't mean that, Christian…I'm so sorry…" She shakes her head and tries to prevent herself from sobbing as her teary eyes plead for my forgiveness.

Her words were hurtful, but her tears make me feel that I really deserve them, because I'm the one who should be asking forgiveness.

Pamela jumps up from the sofa and nearly tackles me to the grounds with the force of her bone-crushing hug. Crying openly in my arms now, she reminds me of the loving connection that we share and how I used to console her all those times when she was younger, much younger.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." I rub and pat her back trying to console her. "I'm sorry about my messed up life...That girl, Adele, is just a bitter ex-girlfriend and she has trouble letting me go…I don't really know whether the baby is mine or just another scheme so she would keep me. Her attempt to set me up for allegedly assaulting her got a lot of media attention, going from victim to villain, she is trying to earn their sympathy again and shift the focus back to me. I promise you, I will fix this whole thing up, baby sis." I look at her I wipe few tears rolling down her cheeks. "This is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." I turn to Ana and notice how she quickly tries to dash the tears from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ana, this is my little sister – Pamela Grey…Why are you crying Ana?" I don't really know how I imagined this to play out, me introducing my girlfriend to my sister. Maybe clapping hands, squealing from joy, hugging and planning a shopping trip to the mall would be a bit too much, but tears?

"It's nothing… I'm sorry, just seeing you two having a brother/sister moment like that … … Hi, it's very nice to meet you Pamela." She collects herself and with a slightly awkward smile on her face extends her hand to my sister, who hesitantly takes it and with a barely polite tone of voice that has just enough awkwardness not to sound hostile, answers. "Uhhh, you too, I guess…"

The TV interrupts us by showing the announcements for the 8 o'clock morning news. They are playing the clip of Adele giving her statement to the reporters gathered at the hospital and later seen being driven off in a black Mercedes CLK63 AMG model. Wait the minute, the only person I know who has a car like that in Seattle is Elena. What the hell is she doing picking up Adele?


End file.
